The who? next door!
by Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is just a normal guy if you don’t count the popularity, fan girls, and looks. No one looks beyond his pretty face and feels he has the perfect life… He doesn’t... full summary inside..
1. Chapter 1

The who? Next door! (inuyasha version)

Inuyasha is just a normal guy if you don't count the popularity, fan girls, and looks. No one looks beyond his pretty face and feels he has the perfect life… He doesn't far from it, but know one knows or ever asks him about it. You would think being the hottest guy in shikon high would be the happiest guy alive, right well hate to brake it to you, he isn't, but why? Will all hell break loose when he meets a new gurl that moved next door to him? Will she change his life for the better or for the worst?

**Authors note: okay I fixed it I separated the chapters damn that was hard w/e ENJOY!**

Chapter one: Changes

**1991 (past) Japan**

" _Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" (Don't look back) " Inuyasha! Inuyasha" (whatever you do don't look back, be strong) he started to breath heavily now not knowing how much longer he can take. The voices kept on calling to him he didn't want to look back but a part of him did, why? They told him to run? Didn't they?_

_He couldn't he was just 4-years old he turned around and drew to a halt when he saw a man point a gun to his parents less then a mile away………….BAM!………….. Another bullet BAM! Tears ran threw his smooth but tired face……….mommy?………….daddy?………..why?_

_Inuyasha was frightened by this, the fact that somebody killed his parents in front of him….it was hard. He ran till he reached an old abandoned shrine where he met a little girl he lived with and learned to love with her cherry blossoms and wild lilies scent for 4 years. But then she moved and……….she never came back…………….why?_

_This girl was the first girl Inuyasha every loved._

_Before she left she gave him her locket and told him never to open it until they meet again he gave here a charm in Japanese and said he wouldn't tell her what it meant till they meet once again……………..but when…….?_

**2005 (present) Japan**

beeeebbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb good morning Japan! It's another beautiful day

Wake up you sleepy heads!

Inuyasha moaned in annoyance "morning……….again………….another day in hell." He slowly got up from his bed and rubbed he's tired eyes.

He looked around, it was Thursday if he could survive today and tomorrow he could get to have a long summer vacation!

Inuyasha looked to his black alarm clock and suddenly……."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it 8:45am. I'm going to be late!"

the man on 99.8 jams said as if he heard Inuyasha "and for all you teens forgot to tell u your LATE!

" Ahahah I crack myself up!"

Inuyasha would have let his alarm have it but he was late so he threw on his long red tee and baggy black pants got a hold of his black book bag and went threw the door in less than a min. If he wasn't late he could have seen the moving van parked in the house next to his.

He ran and ran for some reasons flash backs of when he was four and a little girl he completely couldn't picture whom, but the images flashed threw his head, he brushed it off and could care less.

He barely remembered the instinct or the little girl. Inuyasha was currently 18 years old and the most popular guy in shikon high he was 4 when he lost his parents and 8 when he lost the love of his life but the pain was slowly disappearing and thought his so called love was only puppy love. It's been 14 years and he has been alone ever since the insistent and he wont talk to anyone about the time in 1991.

Inuyasha walked threw what he called the gates of hell and held his breath as he walked in "here we go….."

As Inuyasha walked in, the schools slut Kikyo greeted him. "Hi Inuhoney oh how I mist you, oh you look so hot today baby I could just eat you up" she giggled as she circled her tiny arms around his waist.

Inuyasha thought that Kikyo was one of the most desperate girls EVER! She would try to go up his shirt now and then and she THOUGHT they were going out which they weren't so he just pushed her off and rudely said "I'm not going out with you and never and I repeat Kikyo I will never go out with you."

And with that he walked into his home room two doors down "well see about that Inuyasha well see." he couldn't hear the muffled response Kikyo said but Inuyasha could give three fucks about that slut.

He was about to open the door when someone bumped into him and fell on their behind startled but in a hurry to get in. Inuyasha was getting pist "look Kikyo I told you NO!"

Inuyasha turned around and was startled when he saw a girl with raven locks down to her waist line with gray blue eyes that were filled with love, happiness, hurt, and scared?

She was wearing a black mini and a white see threw midriff he was startled by the appearance he saw.

Inuyasha had never seen this girl in his life, oddly she looked a lot like Kikyo but not exactly she was much different.

Kikyo's eyes were filled with hatred and sadness and she was dull and hearts less. This girl she had eyes that you looked in them as if you can see her mire soul. He broke away from his thoughts when she spoke. " Hey you know it's really rude to stare".

He blushed but then got angry she had no idea who she was talking to! INUYASH the hottest guy in school not to mention popular!

" Well it's not my fault you bumped into me wench!" The girl which name was Kagome was stunned. _What a jerk_ she thought. she knew moving was going to be a bad idea she knew it the moment she entered her new house! She hated this. You see her mom got a new job at Japan so they had to move there once again.

You see Kagome was 4 when she also lived there but moved when she was 8 to Chicago. Kagome wasn't very happy but when she entered her new school "Shikon high" she felt a little better maybe a new start wouldn't hurt.

She walked In with pride and determination that was until she bumped into someone's back and feel on her butt she was about to scream at that person for being so careless, but when she looked up she saw a boy around 17 or 18 with a hot little glare on his face that mad her shiver go down to her spine.

He had long white hair that was completely amazing. He had a bad boy look in his red tee and baggy pants. One thing that astonished her was his eyes they were a honey colored amber that when you looked into them it was as if reading into a book into its depths she was stunned and her face felt hot when she felt his eyes on her completely taking up her form and her shirt?

Hey wait a minute then she spoke up. But what he said after really did it …………… "WENCH? YOUR SUCH A JERK YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" she spat out to him. "WELL I KNOW YOUR CLUMBSY AND A BITCH!" he yelled back at her.

At that time they didn't know that they got so close to each other they were centimeters apart and there noises were almost touching.

Kagome noticed this and pulled their distance apart. Pink tinted in her cheeks. Inuyasha hide his face in his long bangs to hide the blush that creped its way on his face, but why? While he did that he gave Kagome a good sight of………." Oh my god how cute awwwwwwwww!"

Kagome forgetting she was mad lunched her self at Inuyasha's pointy soft ears and started to scratch behind them with a care and loving touch. Inuyasha was so startled he almost fell back but the wall broke his fall.

_This girl she likes my ears?_ He thought, usually girls would think they where weird but then grew to like them. But this girl no, she loved them the moment she saw them.

He bit down on his tongue trying to keep the purr in his throat from escaping. It felt so good and, damn the worst part about it is he had a pretty good view of her cleavage he tried so hard but a moan escaped from his lips.

Kagome noticed this and quickly backed away mentally slapping herself for doing that. At that moment the teacher opened the door.

" Excuse me inuyasha you are 45 min late care to explain? And……….and you must be the new girl?" the teacher said her voice getting softer when she looked over at Kagome.

"Yes, yes I am the new student my names Higurashi, Kagome."

_Kagome huh isn't it?_ Inuyasha thought in his head, which was interrupted when the teacher said, "nice to meet you Kagome I'm Mrs. Gomez and since you already know Inuyasha he'll be your way around the school".

Before they both could protest the teacher left the clearing, handed Kagome her schedule and went back to the attention of the students.

They both looked at each other with disgusted faces. Kagome spoke up

" Great now I'm stuck with you," she said cruelly.

" I can't believe I have to be stuck with this bitch…" He spoke witch earned him a glare from Kagome.

He glared back. And then she to he, he to she, she to he,…………… and that's how it started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Extreme Doge ball

Inuyasha and Kagome explored around the school during 1st block in complete

silence. Mr. Farinas their math teacher let them skip for Inuyasha to show Kagome

around.

"Give me your schedule wench…" Inuyasha snarled at the girl next to him sticking a hand in front of her face just enough to make her more irritated then she already was.

"Oh my god! stop calling my wench Inuyasha".

"Make me……….w.e.n.c.h" Inuyahsa literally rolled off ever letter off his tongue.

"Because I'll do this…….." Kagome stopped and motioned closer to him stood up on her tippie toes and pushed her body up against his and rubbed his ears again, earning her 3 moans escaping from his lips this time.

"……………" Inuyasha didn't say anything but stayed quite.

" Alright then what's my name?" Kagome asked.

"K-kagome" Inuyasha stuttered.

"That's right! Good puppy here's my schedule".

Inuyasha studied her schedule for about a minute then all broke loose.

" Oh fucken hell you have every single little class with me this is unbelievable! Now I really have to be stuck with you! You don't know what this will do to my reputation!"

while Inuyasha was rambling on Kagome tried really hard to ignore him but once she heard reputation!

"Look you wouldn't have a reputation if it smacked you on your head you ass!" she spat.

"Wow you curse wench I thought you were one of those goodie goodies shit I think you still are! Now hurry up or else we'll be late to gym which I think your going to find very interesting………"

"What are we going to do in gym play hit Inuyasha with a volley ball game? Ohh cause I like that game! Don't know how to play? I'll give you an example" she was about to hit him but he just ran threw the gym doors completely ignoring her.

"Humph stupid baka" she mumbled under her breath as she went threw the gym doors, which she really shouldn't have done.

"Oh Inuyasha your so hot baby, why you run off on me like that?" it was none other than Kikyo.

Kagome didn't know why but she got ragged in anger how dare she touch him!

Kagome civilly moved over to the pair punched Kikyo Square on the jaw and……….knocked her out? "Bitch lay off!" she spat.

Inuyasha sighed and thought some other girl knocked the poor girl out cold, but when he turned to look at the girl he saw… Kagome? And she was ragged in anger and what is this jealousy?

"Gosh wench why the jealousy?" he spat giving her a sexy grin.

" I'm not jealous baka I just got sick of watching the two of you that's all" she said matching his sexy grin.

"Whatever were playing doge ball so get ready boys ver. Girls by the way" he said walking to the other side of the room where all the guys were lined up in a row.

She sighed and went off to slip on her green shorts and white tang top. She came back and joined the other girls. When she got there she saw a girl that had long brownish black hair in a ponytail wearing an orange shirt and denim shorts she smiled at Kagome and stuck out her hand "hi my names Sango you must be Kagome".

"Uhh hi but how do you know my name?" she asked putting on a smile and took the awaiting hand and shuck it lightly.

"Well since you are a new face and I'm a reporter here at shikon high and knows everybody I guessed. And it'll also give your hanging with Inuyasha you two going out?" She said smiling mischievously .

" NO! What would posses you to say that?" Kagome looked away hiding the blush that made its way across her face.

"Don't tell me you don't have a crush on Inuyasah! He's the hottest guy in the school and don't tell anyone but………. He's never been kissed!" Sango said.

"Are you for real?" Kagome was literally shocked.

"Yeah hey I'll talk to you in lunch and be prepared for hottie heaven!" then Sango turned forward with a scary grin on her face.

Hottie heaven? Kagome thought in her mind what's that supposed to mean?

At that moment the coach came in and yelled "boys shirt off girls MAKE SURE YOUR HAIRS UP!" then he walked in the middle and yelled now!

Kagome thought her heart literally stopped cause at that moment her eyes were on Inuyasha and she was glaring at him to the max he was glaring back but smiled crazy when the coach said now why?

You want to no why cause all the guys took off their shirts!

Kagome just stared eyes out mouth open. All the guys had their shirt off but her eyes were only on Inuyasha he wore green shorts like hers but 3xs longer he wore black boxers that hung out of his pants.

Inuyasha had a nice body!

Fully developed and tanned Kagome was in Boy Heaven as Sango said it.

" Now guys pick a girl partner," the coach said.

All the girls were whispering saying _ohh Inuyasha pick me_ except for Kagome she was still staring. She broke away from her thoughts when she heard someone call her name and walking over to her. She looked over and saw a shirtless Inuyasha grinning down at her.

The rest of the girls gave her evil glares and oh especially Kikyo.

After everybody had a partner the coach yelled "now it's a little different this time people instead of girls vs. boys, the guys are going against each other but protecting the girls if another guy hits a girl that means that teams out in other words if Miroku and Sango aren't on guard and Inuyasha here hits Sango, Sango and Miroku are out. Got it? Good!"

ready…………………Inuyasha began to whisper in Kagome's ear "…you know it's really………." Set  "rude" GO! "To stare!"

Kagome was so shocked she didn't notice Inuyasha pick her up bridal style. Balls flew every where Kagome was amazed of how fast they were going and would cheer every time Inuyasha got people out "hahahah you lose"

She almost got hit though by a guy with black long hair that held Kikyo tightly.

"You bastard you'll think twice before you try to hurt MY Kagome again!" Then Inuyasha grabbed a ball and threw it at Kikyo hitting her on her right thigh……. they were out…………. But Kagome couldn't help but forget the Comment he made earlier MY KAGOME? Huh that just left her in her world for a while until…………………BAM!

She felt herself falling but the impact never came she opened her eyes and saw a rather pist Inuyahsa "WHO THREW THAT? He asked.

Kagome looked around but everyone was out………

"who threw it?"

" Speak up you chickens!"……………..

No one did…

"fine I'll find out my way, coach I'll be taking Kagome to the nurses we'll be gone for the rest of the period" said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked over to the coach and saw him shake his head in approval "I understand."

And with those simple words they were out the door Inuyasha carrying Kagome on his back.

Once they were out of view he placed Kagome on a bench and examined her face.

"W-what are you doing?" she said hesitantly.

"Damn those jerks for hitting you" is all he said as he licked his finger and whipped a dirt stain from her cheek.

"I'll be okay I think… where'd they hit me?" she asked turning towards him to see his face.

"They hit you twice at the same time one here" he said pointing to her right eye

"and one here" he said placing his hand on her stomach.

She blushed while he continued, " They hit you pretty hard I was afraid you would black out and go into a comma," he said moving his hand and sitting besides her.

"umm I'm sure that wouldn't happen Inuyasha" she said confident.

"Shut up wench they hit you on the stomach area in the middle it would have made you throw up they hit you so hard you flew off my arms but I quickly caught you don't you understand!" he asked shaking her.

"I-inuyasha?……..m..ss….?" she couldn't finish cause he pulled he into an embrace making her fall over onto his lap in the process.

"you don't understand" he said running his fingers threw her hair.

She finally got the courage and hugged back hiding her face into his bare chest. He laid his head on her hair and inhaled her scent _cherry blossoms and wild lilies huh? Why dose it smell so familiar? _He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Holla Senorita

After Kagome and Inuyasha went to the nurse's office they headed out to lunch.

"I'm going to introduce you to a few people okay wench" he asked pushing her threw the cafeteria doors.

"Okay dog boy" she said chuckling over the comment he hated.

"I hate that little nick name of yours" he spat grinning down at her

"and I hate yours" she said simply placing her hands on her hips.

"You know you look really sexy like that Kagome" with that said he walked inside leaving her to follow or get left behind.

She wasn't going to get left behind so she ran up to him to catch up.

He was at a table with 5 other people including Sango. Inuyasha smiled when he saw Kagome and motioned her to come over, she did.

"Kagome I want you to meet my 5 really good friends" he started to point at people

"this is Miroku," he said pointing to a guy with black hair pulled back in a tiny pigtail. He had plum colored eyes and was wearing jeans and a purple sleeveless shirt.

"This is Shippo" he said pointing to a short guy but a guy nothing the less with orange hair, green eyes, wearing a aqua shirt and denim shorts that went to his knees.

"This is Kagura," he said to a girl wearing a silk pink skirt, a white shirt, and a feather in her long black hair. She had long eyelashes and reddish brownish eye color.

" This is Kana," he pointed to a girl as short as Shippo with long white hair like Inuyasha's and dark black eyes. She was wearing all white, white Capri pants and a white shimmering top.

" And this is of course, Sango you two already met." He said pointing to a familiar face Kagome knew.

"Yeah what's up everyone?" she was suppressed when Miroku went up to her

"excuse me Ms. Kagome but you beauty is so luscious I just have to ask you……….may you bear my children Kagome?" he asked kissing her hand. Kagome was about to slap Miroku but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Stupid! If you lay one hand on Kagome I swear I'll tear your skin off like wrapping paper and deck the halls with your guts got it?"

Miroku shook his head like crazy in obedience.

"Good".

Kagome didn't know how to react. Inuyasha noticed her confusion and looked her way placing a sexy grin on his face and winked. Kagome swore that she thought she looked like a tomato _damn him for being so hot_!

Shippo just shook his head and said "good old Miroku, nice to meet you Kagome." Kana just kept her eyes on shippo and nodded her head. Kagura kept playing with the feather in her hair and chuckled placing a comforting smile towards Kagome.

" Look Kagome sorry I didn't know you and Inuyasha were going out". Miroku said hiding behind sango.

"Oh don't be such a baby Miroku they are not going out." Sango said playfully hitting him.

"Kagome I think I owed you an explanation of what I said earlier in the gym." Sango got up and pulled Kagome away into a near corner but not near where they're friends can hear.

"Okay so what's up?" Kagome asked completely forgetting the subject.

"Duh the first kiss issue!" sango said dramatically.

"Ohhh yeah, if Inuyasha is the HOTTEST guy in school why hasn't he had his first kiss? Kagome asked completely lost.

"Well he's pretty shy about the subject he was only four and I've been the only one able to suck a lot of information out of him but not that much, he told me by a list and I hardly understand maybe you will.

Matter of fact I have it right here in my pocket, here take a look." Sango handed Kagome a crumbled up old paper and read it slowly and with awe of his handwriting,

**Past**

**Loss**

**Sadness**

**Meets a girl 4 years old **

**One year younger than me at the time**

**Takes care of me**

**Love**

**4 years later**

**Hardtack **

**Moving**

**Me locket**

**Her Japanese charm**

Kagome was shocked and Sango was obviously very slow. For some reason Kagome understood half of the things on that list for one Inuyasha's past was bad you can tell by the first three words 1) past 2) loss 3) Sadness.

Inuyasha must have met a little girl who took him in and cared for him. In time he and she learned to love each other. Seems like everything was good again till number 8, fours years later.

He obviously lost her because maybe here or Inuyasha moved leaving her a charm and to him a locket. Awwww Inuyasha wants to wait for her. She thought to her self while Sango started to get annoyed.

"Well? watcha think?" she asked.

"He had a bad past, loved someone, then lost her" was all she said and walked away with one thing on her mind.

_Japanese Charm?_ She had one she thought to herself as she remembered the charm she laid on her drawer and forgot to put on before school. Nah just a coincidence I bet. She said in her mind. She walked over to the rest of the gang when she noticed Inuyasha in dreamland. Perfect plan.

She placed an evil grin on her face and walked over behind him and whispered softly and slowly in his ear. " Hi…. Inuyasha…….mmmm.. you …..are…so…..sexy….when…..your….in….dream land baby."

He wasn't so surprised but she was surprised when he grabbed her and put her on his lap directly and embraced her tight letting her see something which shocked her_. A locket with the letter K on it in cursive._

Meanwhile Inuyasha slid his hand to her face and caressed it, leaned down and whispered in her ear " 1 point for Inuyasha zip for you babe." That woke her up.

"Huh oh my god you dirty trickier" she said playfully and punched him on the arm.

"oww that hurt wench" he spat.

"I know dog boy" she chuckled and got of his lap to join the others.

"Damn girl what are you doing to me?" he said in a whisper as he watched her walk over to the group.

Lunch went by but Spanish couldn't have gone any slower. It was now thirty minutes to the final bell rang but to Inuyasha it felt like a century. Miss. Sonia was at the time asking Kagome how to say something to a man to ask what his name is. Stupid really. Inuyasha hated this subject and didn't understand Spanish, but what Kagome did stunned him.

" Holla Senor, como tu estas , mi nombre es Kagome. Como tu llamas?" she asked placing an angelic smile on her face.

The teacher was shocked for a new student to know how to speak Spanish. Miss. Sonia turned over to Inuyasha and said " ahora Inuyasha mostra como to va a responder a Kagome.

He was lost.

Kagome chuckle and whispered "answer me in Spanish dog boy."

He liked this idea. Inuyasha gracefully stood up and walked over to Kagome thank god he was paying attention to the teachers lectures that day. "Yo stoy muy bein hoy senorita Kagome. Mi nombere es Inuyasha. He said placing a kiss on her hand.

(For those of you that don't know Spanish. She said, "Hi sir how are you? My names Kagome what's your name?" He said. "I'm good today miss Kagome my names Inuyasha.")

The teacher was very pleased. Usually Inuyasha never paid attention in class.

Kagome just blushed.

RINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: WHAT?

Inuyasha couldn't wait to get home he said a quick bye to everyone and ran home. Inuyasha wanted to get home to of course eat!

When he finally got home and got something to eat he went up to his room and flopped on his bed.

He really did have a good time today, bugging Kagome that was awesome. He paused and took in a deep breath and took the locket out of its hiding place inside his shirt. He studied the golden locket with a letter K on it. It was that girls he met when he was 4.

The girl that he hate to admit but really missed. "Where are you?" he asked to no one in particular.

At that moment he heard a slam of a door in the house next to him. "Leave me alone souta arrrr I'm going to take a shower to cool off so bug off got it brat!"

Inuyasha being him was curious and of course that the voice sounded really familiar to him. So he crept his way over to the balcony where there was another balcony in front of where the source of yelling came from. He peeked out not reviling himself, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and he couldn't breath. It was KAGOME! Not only that but she was undressing!

Kagome was in the other balcony slowly taking off her clothes. Inuyasha was in shock when he saw her wearing a very reveling underwear and bra. He couldn't breath and stood in complete shock that's when Kagome turned around and their eyes locked. _Shit_ he swore in his head _shit shit shit!_

Kagome was startled and screamed as she hid from him. He chuckled _so like Kagome_. She came back into view in no less than a minute still wearing nothing but a black bra and underwear, but she had on a silk robe that was white and very thin not helping cover her up cause it also went up to her thigh.

Even in what she was wearing she opened the balcony glass door and walked to get Inuyasha out side too. He broke from shock and did the same. It was a long awkward silence and they didn't dare to look each other's way until Kagome broke the silence.

" Hey neighbor" she said looking at him.

He looked up and ginned evilly "hey girl next door."

"Hmmm I have a new nick name I like this one better though," she said putting her hands on her hips, which she knew Inuyasha loved.

"Sexy bitch" he said grinning at her because it made he robe open up a little. Then he got an idea.

"Hmmm I might be sexy but I'm not a bitch cause I'm not a dog and I'm not pregnant" she said tapping her chin deep in thought.

While she was deep in thought Inuyasha jumped over to her balcony and stood behind her form with his arms open waiting for… She looked up "Inuyasha?………where in the world did you go? Hmmmm interesting……….dog boy? …………………. Awww well" she turned to walk back to her room but bumped into someone's chest.

She gasped as the person arms circled around her tightly. She looked up and saw non other than Inuyasha grinning like a maniac above her. "Hi dog boy uhhh? How did you get here?" he just grinned even wider and looked down at her robe.

"Ummm Inuyasha you can let go now." No answer she started to struggle and push him in all the time her robe was silently but quickly slipping off her form until……… "Ahhh!" she screamed in terror as her white robe slid down off the balcony onto the floor.

She gasped. She was out in the open. So what did she do? She pressed harder against Inuyasha to cover her so no one could see her naked form. He got the message and took off his shirt and handed it to her. She quickly slid on the long black shirt that went up to her knees and sighed in relive and then…………….

"WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU? YOU JERK! AHH I"M GONNA GET YOU!" she ran to chase him and pounced on him when he neared a corner.

Now picture this a shirtless Inuyasha and a bottomless Kagome on top of him. He blushed to high heavens!

She was to busy hitting him to notice the contact when the basketball suddenly dropped from above them and made contact with her head. She passed out………on top of him!

_Oh god she's so warm_, and he learned to love the oddly familiar scent. He snapped back to reality when Kagome stirred in her sleep. He brought her off him gently and slid one hand under both knees and one hand to support her back.

He got up holding her bridal style and jumped over her balcony to his. He gently placed her in his bed and placed a cover on top of her as he went to check his email online.

When Kagome started to stir from her sleep she noticed she wasn't in her room but someone else's she fluttered her eyes open and stared at what she saw.

Inuyasha's shirtless back.

She couldn't think and looked around the room. His room was a burgundy color. And the bed she was currently on was light silver mixed with a red. She sighed leave it to Inuyasha to pick a total pimped out bed.

She looked around the room and saw posters of bands like green day, white strips, maroon 5, you name it he had it on his wall. Inuyasha got up, and Kagome buried her head in the pillow and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and took the covers off her then she felt him pull her to be up striaght. Then he pulled on some boxer shorts of his on for her. Kagome couldn't believe it he was dressing her!

After he was done he pulled the covers back up, kissed her on the forehead, and walked out of the room. She opened her eyes and smiled.

He can really be sweet if he wanted to. She got off the bed and looked in the mirror she wore his black shirt and wore his red boxer shorts. The guy has good taste!

She walked over to his drawer and noticed the locket lay across it she picked the locket up by its golden chain and examined it. It was old, with a diamond pattern on it for the k. it was………a girls locket………..she thought why in the world would he be wearing a girls locket?………………wait the girl! This was the girl's necklace! Oh my god! She placed it back down and sat on his bed noticing pictures of when he was four on the nightstand.

"Cute kid" she mumbled. Oddly he looked really familiar? At that moment Inuyasha walked in.

"good morning sleeping beauty" he said coolly.

"Morning?" she asked.

"yeah you slept the night here cause you past out when the basket ball hit you on the head! I had to sleep on my beanbag, which oddly I slept like a baby! So whatever, how did the girl next door sleep?" he asked

"good" she said smiling. "ummmm..Inuyasha why am I wearing your boxers?" she asked with much hesitation.

"Ohh those your legs were fucken cold when I went to check up on you……" he said blushing.

"Thank you" she said.

She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even more. She stretched her arms above her and yawned. "What time is it?"

"8:56 am." He said then added when he saw the shocked looked on her face "today's the last day of school but Shikon high does it differently. You see at 1:00am. You return all your books, you don't have any so you don't have to go." "Do you?" she asked.

"Nah shit Sherlock I don't think……….why do you want to come with me wench?" he asked as his lips curved into a smirk. "As a matter a fact I do baka!" she said smiling.

"Okay but don't bug me!" Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Alright now then at 6:00 pm. We have our beach bash at the Secret gardens beach." He said smiling "are you wearing a one piece?" he added almost cracking up.

"Actually dork I'm wearing a two piece." She said dully and asked, "what happens at the beach bash?" she asked changing the subject.

" Ummm well, let's see there's a bathing suit contest only for girls. There's a singing contest for all of us. There's a swimming contest, rides, food, the best party of the year basically. "Sounds good to me!" Kagome said practically jumping up and down.

"Okay?" He said backing away from her.

When it was 1:00pm. Kagome and Inuyasha headed out for their last visit of the Shikon High for good! Then they would be off to college. After that Kagome went to sango's house to get ready for the party, which she couldn't wait to see Inuyasha's eyes pop out of his head when he saw her bathing suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The beach bash! (Warning: it's a very long chapter)

Kagome and Sango were getting ready for the beach bash it was 3:00pm. Which meant they had 3 hours to get ready.

Currently Kagome was watching Sango show her 3 outfits to pick out of for the beach bash. She had a light pink dress, a pair of white pants with a pale green top, and a black spaghetti top with matching jeans.

They both decided that the white pants with the pale green top would be the best choice for Sango, and the black top with matching jeans suited Kagome perfectly.

After they both got dressed in their bathing suits and put on their clothes on top. It was time to accessories!

Kagome wore a stunning black ribbon on her head that held her hair perfectly. She wore a shimmering belt that had a black flower hanging on it on the side of her left hip. She wore a pair of black high heels that had one strap across. She wore a pale white shimmering eye shadow and black eyeliner, which made her eyes stand out even more. She wore a pale pink gloss across her perfect lips and slipped on her necklace that said her name in cursive along with her silver chain bracelet that held her charm hanging on it carefully.

Sango was next, she placed her silver heart necklace on and grabbed a smooth diamond clip and placed it on her head. She placed a triple lace belt around her waist that hugged her perfectly. She wore green eye shadow and brown eyeliner and a slightly dark shade of gloss than Kagome's. She then slipped on a pair of white high heels with 3 straps across.

It was 5:30 pm. When they were both ready and headed out the door to the beach. When they arrived at the beach it was packed with people from their school it was a miracle the found the gang.

(Kagome's p.o.v.)

Sango and me were heading towards the gang when I saw him. Inuyasha…. looked as sexy as possible. He wore a dark pair of jeans that matched hers perfectly and a long sleeved white silk button down shirt showing off his well-built chest. She couldn't breath and she could notice he didn't talk earthier? Did she look bad?……………………

(Inuyasha's p.o.v)

I was hanging with the gang drinking a pine collide just thinking about her. I couldn't stop thinking about her after what she did after we droped off my boks at school…

(Flashback)

"_Kagome get back over here before you get soaked!" Inuyasha yelled at her. It began to pore now and he was under the school tree watching her retrieve whatever she dropped. "Get over here before your fuckin freeze wench!" he yelled again._

_To late…_

_She came over to him shivering like a cold little puppy. " I-I'm o-okay I-inuyasha," she said between shivers. "No your not get your ass over here now!" he yelled sounding unusually concerned. _

"_F-fine d-dog b-boy" she said walking over. Her white shirt was now completely see threw and her pants looked stuck on her skin as she walked closer to him._

_He opened his arms, and she just stared at him in confusion. "Come here wench," he whispered._

"_Why?" she asked really scared. _

"_Because your cold and I don't want to hear you sneeze ever 5 seconds." He said with a sly grin. _

"_Fine" she said as she sat next to him._

_He snorted annoyingly and grabbed her arm and placed her gently on his lap. He then took off his sweater and wrapped it around her. She shivered again. He draped his arms around her frail form and held her like a baby._

" _Thank you" she said placing her left hand on his check and caressing it lightly then snuggled into his chest. She felt him touch her wrist. _

_And then, "w-what?" he said in a mere whisper. "Huh?" she asked staring at what he was staring……………….her charm…………….. "W-where'd you get this Kagome?" he asked staring at her. "Hmmmm as long as I can remember a boy gave it to me when I was 8. Why?" she asked. "Nothing really never mind" he said and hugged her tighter………………..she couldn't be?_

(End flashback)

He shook his head to clear his thoughts when ,

"kagome and Sango are here!" shippo said jumping up and down. Inuyasha turned slowly and looked at Kagome opened mouthed………..she looked fine as hell!

She wore a spaghetti top that showed a lot of her flat stomach and wait she owns a belly ring! That's hot……...Damn she hade on tight low riser pants the color was the same as his but his weren't tight they were baggy reveling his black silk boxers. (Hehehehe picture that) Kagome looked perfect in every way to him nothing was wrong with her. She had a face of an angel…………………..

(End Inuyasha p.o.v)

Kagome was getting nervous. Inuyasha was just looking at her she finally looked down. Then she heard someone whisper to her in her ear.

"Beautiful…." She looked up and saw Inuyasha right in front of her "hey girl next door" he said kissing her hand.

"hi dog boy u tidied up pretty good." She said kissing his cheek

"why thanks, are you ready to lose?" he asked.

"Why the question is are you ready to loose?" she asked playfully pushing him.

As if right on cue a person on the speaker came on saying, "SINGING CONTEST IN TEN!" Inuyasha slowed Kagome down from her running to her spot.

"Where are you off to kagome?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Uhh to beet you?" she said confused.

"Well no your not! Do you want to make Kikyo supper jealous for me? With me?" he said. "Uhhhhhhhh" she didn't understand. "I want you to sing my song with me…. you do know every song don't you?" he asked. "Yes" she said. "Well sing," he said evilly. "W-what song?" she stuttered. "Surprise, but I know you know ever part of it, so sing or else you can't sing your song. I told the announcer if you were chicken you aint singing your song. Anyways duet singers don't count for the prize. You ready to make Kikyo jealous babe?" He said.

"Hell yeah Inu!" she said. "Alright we're first." He said dragging her on stage

"and ohh dance…with me" he said evilly.

"If you can keep up pup," she said equally evilly.

They both got on the stage and after 5 seconds she heard the beat……. candy shop! That was the song she was fooling around with Inuyasha before. This was going to be cake and FUN well not for Kikyo."

_Intro: Inuyasha_  
Yeah...  
Uh huh  
so seductive

**Kagome went up to him and gave him a body roll when he said seductive……. then all hell broke lose. (Everyone went wild)!**

_Chorus: Inuyasha & Kagome_  
_Inuyasha_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's pants when he said lollypop and went down to his knees everyone was screaming like there was no tomorrow! Screaming "more more!"

Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hips from the back while she sang and danced with her going up and down sliding his hands on her in the process feeling every damn curve she had.

_Kagome_   
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got   
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

**Inuyasha slapped Kagome's ass when she said woah! Which earned an evil little glare from Kikyo who was the only one not cheering if you don't include her posies.**

_Verse 1: Inuyasha_  
You can have it your way, how do you want it   
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it

Kagome put her hands up his shirt and pushed herself up against him.

Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level

Inuyasha unbuttoned his shirt all the way when he said next level 

Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental

Kagome started to dance like crazy earning oosss and ahhhs from the guys. Inuyasha looked at her and couldn't help but smile, the girl could dance!

On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor

Kagome went up against Inuyasha and squeezed his arms and pulled her body roll on him when he said love doctor.

Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider

She did what she was told on him and dancing.

I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

_Chorus: Inuyasha & Kagome_  
_Inuyasha_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_Kagome_   
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got   
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

This time in the chorus everybody joined in singing while Kagome danced with Inuyasha.

_Bridge: Inuyasha & Kagome_  
Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)   
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

**Out of nowhere I chair was pulled out onto the stage. Inuyasha sat down and sang looking straight at Kagome.**

_Verse 2: Inuyasha_  
Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo

She got the hint and sat on him giving a lap dance throughout his whole verse.

You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper

**Kagome pulled on his pants roughly continue her lap dance.**

It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time

Inuyasha slapped her ass again and reached down her jeans grabbed her thong and snapped it back when he said thongs

Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin   
Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip til every bubble in every bottle is gone

**They both got off the chair and started dancing again to the last two choruses while everyone joined in screaming and whistling like crazy!**

**  
**  
_Chorus 2x_

_Chorus: Inuyasha & Kagome_  
_Inuyasha_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_Kagome_   
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got   
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_Bridge: Inuyasha & Kagome_  
Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)   
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

_Chorus: Inuyasha & Kagome_  
_Inuyasha_  
I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_Kagome_   
I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got   
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

_Bridge: Inuyasha & Kagome_  
Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)   
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

Once the song stopped everyone broke into cheers and whistling while Kagome and Inuyasha got off stage drenched in sweat as they walked back to the tables laughing like crazy looking at the glares Kikyo was giving the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: 

All right ppl thanx 4 all the reviews but I'm asking 4 more! Okay okay to answer questions first off all, why in the world did Kagome go to school 2 days before it ends. I know I know weird but hey w/e! Kagome's mom gets the job that she cant turn down and has to move that and I hate writing about school it bores me I don't know why? W/e. you'll have to wait and see 4 the real answer k! MORE REVIEWS!

X

O

X

O

X

Chapter 6: And the fun continuous!

" You guys were awesome!" yelled Sango and Kagura running over and hugging the pair.

"Yah, well it was all fun I guess but can Mr. Inuyasha explain to me why in the world did he reach down my pants?" yelled Kagome pushing Inuyasha

" well I uhhhhhhhhhh so Miroku think you can beat us?" Inuyasha asked completely changing the subject.

"Figures…" Says Kagome and turns around looking questionably at Miroku.

"Oh me I think I'm going to keep that to myself but it will be (coughs) yah know interesting" he said grinning evilly.

"Oh great" said Sango.

"My dear Sango don't worry you're the only one out there for me babe" Miroku said kissing her hand and moving down and down and……….

" You pervert!" screamed Sango knocking the living daylight out of Miroku.

" You both are pathetic," said Shippo. And once again the announcer yelled into the microphone "next competing is MIROKU singing……………. Well people your just going have to wait and see!"

" well wish me luck people" Miroku said and walked up to the stage.

The first beats was all you needed to hear…

"Alright people when the chorus I don't sing comes on you girls sing Kay!" Miroku said placing a cheesy smile on his face. "Kay" you heard all the girls in the audience yell. "Alright WHATS YOUR FANTASY BY LUDACRIS!" he yelled and it began…

_Miroku_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
Give it to me now, give it to me now

**Miroku started walking around slapping girls asses (duh!) and singing walking closer to Sango**

_Audience_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
Give it to me now…

The girls went wild some even started to get on tables and dance like crazy ( )

_Chorus: Miroku, then audience 2X_  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

**Miroku got next to Sango and started to sing to her.**

_Miroku_  
I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
While the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree  
And if you like in the club we can do it  
In the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.  
Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top  
Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock  
We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stop  
Or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
Lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man  
Table top or just give me a lap dance  
The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands  
That man Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroom  
Or in back of a classroom

Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and pulled off the chair she had no choice but to, DANCE!

How ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
See I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
I flash 'em and out last 'em  
And if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
I'll let 'em free  
And the tell me what they fantasy  
Like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me

**Miroku danced well with Sango as they went up and down the lines of the crowd**

_ Chorus: Miroku, then audience 2X_  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

_Miroku_  
I wanna get you in the bath tub  
With the candle lit you give it up till they go out  
Or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert  
Cause you know I got sold out  
Or red carpet dick could just roll out  
Go 'head and scream you can't hold out  
We can do it in the pouring rain  
Runnin the train when it's hot or cold out  
How 'bout in the library on top of books  
But you can't be too loud

**The crowd went "shh shh" as Miroku sang cant be too loud**

You wanna make a brother beg for it  
Give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
We can do it in the white house  
Tryna make them turn the lights out  
Champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing  
What's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzzi  
In the back row at the movie  
You can stratch my back and rule me  
You can push me or just pull me

Sango pulled on his shirt and pulled it off of him and kept on dancing with him

On hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh  
Eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet

_Chorus: Miroku, then audience 2X_  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

**The next part him and Sango sang together looking each other in the eye and faces inches apart!  
**

_Miroku_  
I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt  
In the garden all in the dirt  
Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid  
In the sun or up in the shade  
On the top of my escalade  
Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!  
On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!  
What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt  
Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs  
Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my grades

_Chorus - repeat 4X_

During the 4 choruses Miroku pulled Sango close and whispered in her ear "I love you"…..

She gasped her eyes filled with tears she hugged him hard and whispered " I love you too Miroku"

he smiled sweetly and kissed her ever lightly

" ohh you got to be kidding HARDER MIROKU!" Sango said laughing.

Miroku chuckled "alright baby" he said claiming her lips and kissing her hard and full of passion.

Meanwhile at the table…………….

"Inuyasha answer me why the hell did u……….OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed looking towards the stage.

"What are you screaming about now wench?" Inuyasha said as the whole group looked her way, what they saw was a Miroku and a Sango KISSING! "Holly shit" Inuyasha said in a low tone.

" It's about time," said Shippo and Kagura clapping and jumping.

At that time Sango and Miroku started to walk back to the table… when they got back ………

" SANGO! YOU GOT SOME SPLANING TO DO!" Kagome said hugging her friend to death.

" Yeah man tell all!" yelled Inuyasha whistling.

" Shut up guys Kagome your up by the way," said Miroku.

"Yah I know thanks wish me luck!" she yelled as she walked over to the awaiting stage.

"Alright people this is for all my Home girls looking and never wanting to let go to a special person." She yelled winking at Sango and smiling at Inuyasha without even noticing, " Now I'll be singing I PRAY BY AMANDA PEREZ!" she yelled determent to win like crazy.

_Kagome Talking:_  
You know with each day that passes by, I pray to god I'll never forget who you are.  
You mean everything to me.  
I love you

Ooooh Ooooh  
Ooh I pray

You were in my dream  
Before I even knew that there was a you and me,  
Now I can't wait to see your smile,  
When I wake up each day,  
It makes it worth while  
With the kinda love you plant inside,  
Specially with a heart so empty as mine.  
All your soft tenderness is the one thing that I don't wanna miss.

**Inuyasha was shocked that such a sweet yet strong voice came out that little body. Kagome kept smiling at Inuyasha as she walked closer to him.**

_Chorus:_  
I pray,  
When it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,  
I pray,  
That I feel your touch  
And that God doesn't forget our love,  
I pray,  
When I close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind.  
I pray,  
That I see you in another life,  
I pray that you still by my side.  
Oh I pray.

**Kagome circled her tiny arms around Inuyasha and sat on his lap as she sang, he was just shocked like crazy but after a while he smilled down at her and brought her closer to him.**

Everything that you give to me,  
Only comes in a fantasy,  
It seems like life goes by so fast,  
But in this time I wanna make it last. (I pray)  
I hate that we live to die,  
But only God knows why (I pray)  
We all have a purpose,  
And to see you again it'll be worth it.

_Chorus_

I pray,  
When it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,  
I pray,  
That I feel your touch  
And that God doesn't forget our love,  
I pray,  
When I close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind.  
I pray,  
that I see you in another life,  
I pray that you still by my side.  
Oh I pray.

**Kagome looked into his eyes in the next verse and sang directly to him.**

_Slow rap:_  
I wish that I could stop time,  
I wish that I could rewind,  
To the very begining of every second of my life.  
To ask God on my hands and knees,  
To never let me forget all my special memories.  
See I'm only promised today,  
And if it's my time to go,  
I don't want the love of my life to ever fade away,  
So one last time  
Let me open my eyes.  
To see what my life used to be like.  
Oh God.

_Chorus_

I pray,  
When it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,  
I pray,  
That I feel your touch  
And that God doesn't forget our love,  
I pray,  
When I close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind.  
I pray,  
That I see you in another life,  
I pray that you still by my side.  
Oh I pray.

Once the song was over Kagome noticed everyone was in shock and after about three seconds later everyone clapped like crazy. No uncontrollably!

Once the song was over Inuyasha whispered into Kagomes ear " you sing so beautiful Kagome I thank god I ever met you cause you know I never wish I hadn't, I'll never let this moment go for anything else in the world Kagome I hope you know that" he said and kissed her on her cheek. She blushed and said " thanks Inuyasha" she said and hugged him.

"Wow that was awesome now the next singer is Sango singing Alicia Keys KARMA!" the announcer yelled.

Sango smiled and kissed Miroku as she left into the awaiting crowd.

Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave  
Now you're Talking bout a family  
Now you're saying I complete your dreams  
Oh  
Now you're saying I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you saying to me, don't play wit me, don't play wit me  
Cause...

_Chorus:_  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's crying', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back

**All the girls were singing and cheering for Sango as she sang.**

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool  
I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me  
You never come thru  
Now you wanna be up under me  
Now you have so much to say to me  
Now you wanna make time for me  
Whatcha doin to me, you're confusin me  
Don't play with me don't play with me cause

**Sango moved her hips from side to side and danced with the beat of the music.**

_Repeat Chorus 2x_

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you till 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you

_Repeat Chorus_

Gotta stop trying to come back to me

_Repeat Chorus_

It's called Karma baby and it goes around

She finished and everyone cheered for her as Miroku got up on stage and kissed her on the lips and grabbed the microphone and yelled "SHES TAKIN!" Sango giggled and playfully pushed him as the crowd joined in the fun too.

"**Now everyone KIKYO singing BOYS! BY BRITNEY SPEARS!" once again screamed the announcer **

**Kikyo's got on stage and glared daggers at Kagome cause she was still on Inuyasha's lap.**

**So she began to sing and dance over to the pair…**

**  
**

For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now  
I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your gold eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair

Kikyo changed the part from brown to gold to make everyone know who she was singing to. Inuyasha just looked at her disgusted and held Kagome tighter.

I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)

Kikyo grapped Kagome's arm and pushed her so she can be next to Kikyo. Kagome giggled and noticed Kikyo was trying to get attention from Inuyasha but Inuyasha wasn't looking at Kikyo he was looking at her! Then he mouthed the words "dance" and placed a grin on his face. Kagome smiled and started to dance.

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
me and you were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

Boys!

Kikyo did a body roll. And then Inuyasha got out of his chair and stood infront of both (mostly Kagome of course) Kagome got the hint and danced with him.

Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

**Kikyo noticed this and pushed Kagome to the side and took her spot.**

Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)  
Cuz he's lookin over here  
You lookin at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys movin it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
OUW!

**When Kikyo said OUWW Kagome pushed her and danced with Inuyasha like he was a strippers pole. He just grinned. **

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited  
but me and you were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)

Now Kikyo had no more patience she grabbed Kagome and pulled her in front of her dancing like some kind of 1 on 1 competition.

**Kagome grinned and danced. **

Tonight Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to lose  
And next week,  
You may not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that  
Boys! (I like that)  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Come with me  
Let's fly Into the Night  
Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
When huggin me, make sure you hold me tight  
Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!  
Moan Moan Moan, OUW ! 

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

**Kagome looked over to the crowd and noticed they were chanting her name. She looked over to Inuyasha and he had his usual grin and opened his arms for her.**

Can't live with em'  
Cant live without em'!

Kagome ran to him and he leaned her back and let her strike a pose for the last words.

**Neat less to say it was more of Kagome's song than Kikyo's! **

Once everyone sang their song Inuyasha kept on staring at Kagome "yessss" Kagome said grinning.

" **Kagome I thought about this but why did you come to school two days before it ended?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.**

"**yeah Kagome why?" asked Shippo. **

" **ohhh umm ya know my mom new job ummmm I- i'm gonna get a smoothie k!" she said and walked to the consetion stand **

" **gezz what crawled up her ass!" yelled Inuyasha.**

" **Alright people you know what time it is the winner time!" said the slightly cheesy announcer. Everyone groaned in annoyance. **

"**aww shut up, now it was a tough decision but drum row please!……………( drums) ………….KAGOME!**

**At that point of time Kagome was offering her smoothes and drops them when she heard her name. Did she just……….win!**

**At that second KAGOME! U won she heard the gang screaming and jumping up and down uncontrollably! She couldn't think couldn't breath all she remembers is someone grabbing her and pushing her towards the stage. She snapped back to reality when the announcer yelled**

" **congratulations Kagome you have won 7 tickets exactly for a 1 week cruise have any idea who ya wanna invite and how you feel now?" he asked**

" **ummm I uhh………..defiantly I'm inviting my 6 closest friends Inuyasa, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kanna, and of course Shippo, as for the other question I feel awesome and I'm ready to hit the beach what do ya say guys?" Kagome said laughing hysterically. **

**In the audience you could here approvals and loud cheering of yeahs! **

"**alright lets hit the water!" she said then ran off the stage and headed toward the beach area with her friends.**

"**hey Kagome ya remember in the song we sang together and I reached down your pants." Kagome rolls her eyes "well why were you wearing underwear!" Inuyasha asked as he blushed tremendously.**

" **well Mr. Smarty pants I have to change into my bottom half because of the type I have, you guys go on ahead, me and Sango will catch up in a few!" said Kagome dragging Sango to the bathrooms.**

"**geez Inuyasha you and Kagome going to hit it off any time soon?" asked Miroku staring at Sango while she left ( more like her ass!) **

"**shut up you pervert, that's all you think about huh lets go into the water" Inuyasha said pulling off his jeans. "yah water water!" cheered Shippo and Kanna. **

X  
O  
X  
O  
X

**In the bathroom……**

"**hey Sango watcha think? Asked Kagome showing off her bathing suit. " oh my god HOTTT!" she said laughing like a mad woman. **

" **hey that gives me an idea you wanna show the boys how bad we are, since Mr. Dog boy over there thinks I'm such a goodie goodie? Asked Kagome **

"**hell ya girl, watcha plan?" asked a determined Sango**

" **lets just say swimming gonna be sweet but the bathing suit contest is going to be deliccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccious all I have to say is revenge is a bitch!" said Kagome swinging her hips from side to side walking out of the bathroom.**

**Authors note: ahahahahahahahaha my first cliffy (evil laugh) allright I'll be updating in less than a week so stay toon! Ps:THAT WAS A LOOOONG CHAPPIE! AND THEIR STILL AT THE BEACH BASH OMG WHEN WILL IT END! Lol see ya soon!**

**Questions yet to be answered:**

**WHATS KAGOMES PLAN?**

**Why Kagome came to school two days before it ends?**

**Who's this girl and who's this guy?**

**Will their past become a nightmare?**


	7. Chapter 7

HEY wut I'm back yea I know I took longer than I told you I would but I got real sick, whatever I'm getting better hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**X**

O

X

O

X

**Chapter 7 : Who said boyz were only bad?**

**Last time-**

" _**hey that gives me an idea you wanna show the boys how bad we are, since Mr. Dog boy over there thinks I'm such a goodie goodie? Asked Kagome "hell ya girl, watcha plan?" asked a determined Sango " lets just say swimming gonna be sweet but the bathing suit contest is going to be deliccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccious all I have to say is revenge is a bitch!" said Kagome swinging her hips from side to side walking out of the bathroom.**_

**Present-**

**On the beach-**

" **yo Inu what up with you and Kagome? Yah like her huh?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as they entered the cool refreshing water. "Nah umm actually I think she's an annoying wench" lied Inuyasha. **

_**I don't like her…. I don't like her…. I don't like…. I just met her! **_**Argued Inuyasha in his head.**

"**Dude stop lying you know you like her come on don't tell me you don't wanna get her in bed, I mean with an ass like that…." Miroku was interrupted when Inuyasha hit him on the head. "NO you fucker! Unlike YOU! I don't use women as a sex toy and besides Kagome's too much of a goodie goodie." Said Inuyasha completely unaware of the two girls coming near him and Miroku until……….**

**1….2….3… NOW!**

**Inuyasha and Miroku felt someone grab them pull down their shorts and push them into the water COMPLETELY NAKED! **

"**WHO THE FUCK!…….." screamed Inuyasha turning around to see who their attackers were. When he saw who they were his mouth hung over like crazy because they were KAGOME AND SANGO! And although both of them were in front of him his eyes were on Kagome in shock and amazement. In front of him was Kagome in a tiny white bikini top that had three diamonds on one side and a red rose with a tiny lily on the other. For her bottom it was a short low-rise white bikini bottom with a tiny mini attached to it barley covering her ass. And Inuyasha was calling her a goodie goodie!**

**He tried to relax his raising heart as Kagome slipped into his black and gray bottom. She tightened the waistline so it can adjust to her size, she put it on the tightest stage but it still slide of her waist a little.**

" **Hey Inu how do I look?" Kagome asked twirling around and mocking him.**

**All during this time Miroku was having thoughts of his own…**

**Damn sango looks so hot. Sango wore a red bikini top that had a circle in the middle of it that had diamonds all around it. Her bottoms were low-rise red shorts with a pink handprint on her right side of her ass. She too got into his blue and white shorts and swung her hips from side to side saying, "what are you to do now Miroku?"**

**The guys fell into their trap step one complete!**

" **Come on Kagome give me my shorts you don't want a crowd of girls to come do ya?" Inuyasha asked with his usual grin.**

"**yah Sango my dear hand over the goods" said Miroku winking at Sango.**

"**nah ya naughty boyz can stay there" said Kagome laughing evilly. "Besides didn't Inuyasha tell me that I was such a goodie goodie?" said Kagome**

"**yah but now I just think your damn straight hot!" said Inuyasha licking his lips.**

"**come on we want our clothes back!" said Miroku putting on his puppy eyes**

"**No"**

"**pleeezzz"**

"**No"**

"**come on?"**

"**No"**

**By this time Miroku and Inuyasha were getting irritated. Until…….**

"**Ohhhhh girlz come over here for a sec?" screamed Inuyasha with a grinning Miroku by his side still in the water.**

"**What?" screamed Kagome and Sango getting 3 feet in the water that the water was still up too their thighs.**

"**wellll….yah…know just that you should think twice before coming near!" **

**before the girls could answer Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and brought her under the water with him and Miroku did the same with Sango.**

"**HEY….gdji………inu.." screamed Kagome.**

**(Kagome and Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha rose from under the water with a wet Kagome that clung tightly onto his chest.**

" **yah know Kagome I take back that little nickname of yours k but can I pleez have my shorts" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. "Nope" said Kagome shaking her head " their comfy" she said smiling innocently. **

"**Come on Kag?" pleaded Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked only her brother called her Kag! While she was still lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Inuyasha loosening the hem of his shorts on her until he finally slid them off and slapped her ass did she snap back to reality. "Ahhh Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome tackling him just as he finished putting on his shorts back on. "What?" he asked innocently as he went down with her laughing like a mad man.**

**( Miroku and Sango)**

"**Miroku do ya want your shorts back?" Sango asked, as Miroku never let her go as they rose from the water. "Yes baby I do, am I a good boy now?" asked Miroku in his baby voice. "No you were never a good boy, tell yah what I'll give you your shorts back if you help me get Inuyasha and Kagome together" Sango said kissing him lightly on the lips. " You know what this means right?" asked Miroku. "What?" asked Sango. "Match maker" he said huskily planted a stronger kiss on her red cherry lips.**

"**Alright you won here your shorts back," Sango said reaching them hem. "hehehehehe I win!" screamed Miroku grapping his shorts and running out of the water. "what a kid, ARE YOU SURE YOUR 18!" she screamed at him.**

"**do I kiss like one?" he yelled back. "Shut up Mr. Show off" she said blushing.**

"**Alright guys yah know what time it is?" asked Kagome **

"**What is it?" asked the guys running over to the rest of the group with them.**

"**SWIM SUIT CONTEST!" yelled the girls.**

"**Oh boy" said Inuyasha grinning **

**As they reached the rest of the group they noticed a piece of paper where all their stuff was from Kagura.**

_**Hey wut up hope you guys are having fun (wink wink) well don't bother about us shippo and Kana got drunk and I had to take them home have fun!**_

_**Kagura**_

"**Oh boy they got drunk!" smiled Sango.**

**The group was interrupted with the announcer screaming into the microphone **

"**All swim suit contestants come over to the stage and line up!" **

"**Alright wish us luck guys," screamed Kagome as Sango and her ran off.**

"**Luck" screamed the two. As they took their seats at the front of the stage.**

"**alright first up Manika Kura!" screamed the announcer. All the guys hooted and yelled for all the girls but once they got to Kagome everyone drew quiet.**

"**Next up Kagome!" Kagome walked onto the stage she painted her face with red paint on her left check read _wanna _and on her right said _play?_ She was still wet from the beach which made her bathing suit half see threw. All the guys hooted and whistled especially the guy next to Inuyasha, which was getting him really annoyed, or should we say jealous?**

"**Guy shut up," said Inuyasha growling _how dare he look at MY Kagome…did I just say that? Shit I DON'T LIKE HER! _ He screamed in his head.**

"**Why should I dude that girl is HOT!" he said cat calling Kagome screaming I WANNA PLAY WITH YOU!**

**Kagome ignored the catcalls but started to dance and move her hips.**

**Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he jumped on stage and grabbed her and brought her down stage and settled back in his seat with her on his lap and screamed " give it up for KAGOME!" **

**Everyone started to whistle and clap for Kagome's stunning performance. **

"**WOW everybody give it up for Kagome! Up next is SANGO GIVE IT UP FOR HER PEOPLE!" screamed the announcer. **

**And out came Sango and she too had her self painted her right arm read _Miroku's gurl _her left check read _can you? _ And her right read _handle this?_**

**Everyone hooted and cheered for her as she danced and walked off the stage to dance with Miroku.**

"**Yah that's right she's STILL taken" Miroku said while dancing with Sango.**

**After Sango and few other girls walked the runway the results were in!**

"**and the winner is ohh wow SANGO!" everyone cheered for Sango and jumped up and down.**

**Kagome gave her a big hug and said "looks like this one goes to you huh? Fair enough" she said winking.**

**While everyone was congratulating Sango Kagome disappeared to go to the bathroom.**

**(5 min. later) **

"**Hey Inuyasha where's Kagome?" asked Sango.**

"**Oh in the bathroom" he said munching on potatoes chip.**

"**Oh" said Sango.**

**(In the bathroom)**

" **You bitch how dare you steal Inuyasha away from me you bitch you'll pay, just wait we'll start off by making you drink this you'll black out and then probably die!" laughed Kikyo as her minions punched and kicked Kagome.**

"**Let my go Kikyo INUYASHA never wanted to be with a slut like your self!" Kagome screamed spitting in Kikyo face.**

"**ahh you hoer you'll pay ohh and before you pass out, like you know about that doge ball experience you had that was from none other than me!" Kikyo said kicking Kagome in the stomach.**

"**Rot in hell Kikyo" grunted Kagome as she slid down on the floor.**

"**Ohh no sweet you'll be there soon don't worry now drink!" screamed Kikyo as she grabbed Kagome and made her swallow the black liquid. **

"**Now buh bye I don have any use for you, by the way you'll pass out in 10 min. then black out for 3 days then get real sick then eventually DIE!" said Kikyo and with that see left leaving Kagome on the bathroom floor already passing out.**

**(Back with the group)**

"**Where the hell is KAGOME!" screamed a rather concerned Inuyasha.**

"**Probably in the bathroom go check up on her," said Miroku.**

"**Fine I'll be back, " he said running over to the bathrooms.**

**As he got closer he started to smell blood not any blood KAGOME'S BLOOD! He quickened his pace screaming her name and ran into the girls' bathroom not caring if he wasn't allowed.**

**When he went inside he was meet with a terrible site. Kagome was on the tile floor her once white bathing suite covered with blood and she had bruises all over her body, she lie limply on the floor and she looked as if she passed out.**

**Inuyasha quickly went to her side and checked her pulse. It was shallow he needed to get her home NOW! And as much as he hated to leave his friends without telling them it would only draw a crowd so he gently picked up Kagome cradled her in bridal style and went through the back and headed home.**

"**The party was over and whoever did this to Kagome is going to pay big time!" said Inuyasha as he ran home with a limp Kagome in his arms.**

**X  
O  
X  
O  
X**

**Ohhhhhhh my god how'd you like it don't worry I'll update soon after finals that is which would be around june 3rd that's when the next chapter would probably be out or even earlier! Hope you liked it REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hey WUT! ppl I am sooooo srry I'm late on the updates but I had a little to much party after skool was ova n I kinda got grounded soooo I hope you like this new chap. And go easy on my spelling to some ppl I am not going to mention ppllllllzzz don't hurt me I'm only 12? j/p

Much love ya'll

Ps: FINALS it was killer! I think I failed geography and….another one & p hehehehehehe enjoy it.

X  
O  
X  
O  
X

Chapter 8: A little rest… A little time…

Inuyasha quickened his pace passing tree for tree adjusting Kagome in his arms from time to time. He was angry, but who could blame him?

He only knew Kagome for about 3 days and he was already so close to her. Inuyasha felt as if he knew her for years instead of just three days. He couldn't sleep ever since he saw her face, he couldn't eat nor pay attention in school.

What was wrong with him?

Inuyasha spotted the familiar balcony up ahead and headed towards it with still a limb Kagome in his arms.

He stopped to think for a while.

_Should I go in hers or mine? Hmm maybe I should go into hers._

Inuyasha pulled his arm out to check out his watch, _2:30 am. Maybe I should go though the balcony and explain in the morning to her parents. _He held on to Kagome tightly as he jumped up and gracefully landed on his feet.

He opened Kagome's balcony door and stepped in taking each appearance he had before him.

Kagome's room represented Kagome's personality perfectly. Pale green walls with a queen sized bed with soft and gentle pink beddings on it. There were pictures everywhere some of Kagome and some of what he would guess old friends and family. There was a soft scent much of Kagome's but only stronger since it was her room.

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He checked her pulse again and saw that it had a steady beat but not very healthy. He sighed inwardly to himself and decided to call the group and tell them what happened.

(On the phone)

Inuyasha: Hello?

Sango: Where the hell are you what happened to Kagome! Tell me dammit what happened!

Inuyasha: Shut up Sango I'll tell you once you get your ass over here

Sango: OVER WHERE!

Inuyasha: over at Kagome's you know the damn address. Its next to mine on the right.

Sango: Fine we'll be there in a few

Inuyasha: All right see ya

Sango: bye

Inuyasha turned off his phone and went back to Kagome's side.

"Ohh Kagome who did this to you?

(10 min later)

"Inu…yasha!" whispered a very annoyed Sango below the balcony.

Inuyasha heard Sango and rose to his feet running towards the balcony.

"Yah climb up the ladder I set up" Inuyasha said directing to a white ladder set up near the balcony.

Sango and Miroku both climbed up and rushed inside.

"All right Inuyasha what's up with her?" asked Miroku now checking Kagome's apperance with a concerned look on his face.

"Well I went to go check up on her like I told you I rushed into the girls room and saw her on the floor bruised up and unconscious. She must have been force to drink something because I saw this clear bottle not to far away from her." Said Inuyasha handing Miroku the bottle.

" Who do you think could be behind this" asked Sango crouching down next to Kagome on the bed.

"Well it must be the same dumb ass that caused that little dodge ball incident," said Inuyasha leaning against the wall and watching Kagome's still form.

"Well its poisonous. This liquid in the bottle was black and the only substance that I can think of that's black is a rare poison called "Black dragon" who ever gave this to Kagome must know somebody to get a hold of this little baby. They must really hate her too cause these cost a bundle." Said Miroku handing the bottle to Sango.

" Do you know the effects of this?" asked Sango eyeing the bottle intently with disgust and hatred.

" As a matter a fact I do. I was reading up on different poisonous and cures since I am studying to become a doctor, and I need to know these things." Said Miroku proudly.

" Get to the point" said Inuyasha.

" Well it's said that once the victim drinks "Black dragon" they'll pass out in a certain amount of minutes. Which seems that has already happened. Then she'll stay that way for about 4 days. When waking up she'll become very ill and probably die a while after that." Said Miroku sadly.

" W-what?" said Inuyasha

"There is one hope but it's a slim chance it'll work." Miroku paused to look at Inuyasha. " A demon or Hanyou must…. Must transfer blood mixed with medicinal herbs into her. Luckily I have medicinal herbs stored in my house from the medicine school I started last summer. But the rest is up to you Inuyasha you'll have a slim chance of living too."

"…I'll do it" said Inuyasha kneeling next to Sango.

"All right then get a good night sleep and we'll come in the morning around 12:30 am. to talk this over.

" Why so late?" asked Sango.

"Because we cannot start the procedure until she wakes up" said Miroku Grabbing Sango's hand "we must go now, good luck Inu buddy" said Miroku

"Bye Inuyasha" said Sango waving sadly.

"Bye guys" said Inuyasha

After the two left Inuyasha slept on Kagome's green bean bag with one thought on his mind…………………..who could have done this?

X  
O  
X  
O  
X

(In the morning around 10:30 am.)

Inuyasha had to break the news to Kagome's mother but he couldn't just walk in. So Inuyasha jumped off the balcony and knocked on the wooden door.

Out came a boy that Inuyasha guessed would be Kagome's brother. dog ears!" Said Souta

"Hey kid is Kagome's mom home?" said Inuyasha looking at the short boy with black hair in a karate outfit.

"uhh yeah moms in the kitchen. Are you my sister's boyfriend? Cause you're the coolest one she's ever dated!" Said Souta.

" No I'm just her friend" said Inuyasha walking in.

" The kitchen's on the right" said Souta returning in the living room.

Inuyasha walked in the kitchen cautiously. The last thing he wanted was a crying woman.

Inuyasha spotted a woman around her 40's sitting on the table folding clothes. She looked a lot like Kagome just older.

" umm excuse me Mrs. Higurashi" said Inuyasha.

" Yes hello dear. You must be Inuyasha you live next door Kagome's told me a lot about you." Said Mrs.Higurashi smilling in a kindly motherly way a smile that Inuyasha missed.

" Yeah that's me I have to tell you something." Said Inuyasha looking down at his feet.

" Okay have a seat and we'll talk," said Mrs. Higurashi directing to a seat next to her.

Inuyasha took the seat offered and sighed begging his story of what happened the other night, and the poison with the cure.

Once finished Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother expecting the storm of the century, but it never came.

" Do you think you can do it?" asked Mrs. Higurashi with a kind and reassuring smile.

"W-what" asked Inuyasha totally confused?

" Do you think you can do it?"

"well..yeah…Yeah" said Inuyasha gaining more confidents.

"Well then I believe in you good luck Inuyasha if you need anything call on me" with that Mrs. Higurashi stood up and kissed Inuyasha on the forehead "good luck dear".

Inuyasha left the Kitchen and headed back towards Kagome's room with a warm smile on his face feeling relieved to have someone to talk to that comforted him. Much like his mother.

Inuyasha walked in Kagome's room and pulled out his cell

(On the phone)

Sango- Hey any change?

Inuyasha- No change, she's still unconscious. Any information?

Sango- Well Miroku and me went back to the bathroom where you found Kagome in, and only found a bracelet with the initials K.K on it.

Inuyasha- K.K huh so it's a girl.

Sango- yep

Inuyasha- well get everything ready and I'll call you when she wakes up

Sango- didn't you want us to come over?

Inuyasha- Better not

Sango- All right we'll call you with any updates.

Inuyasha- okay bye

Sango- Bye

X  
O  
X  
O  
X

For the next 3 days Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side, feed by Kagome's mother, and with calls from Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kana, and Kagura from time to time asking if anything had changed. Nope nothing changed.

Until…

On the fourth day Inuyasha started to loose faith on Kagome ever waking up. He held her hand in his tightly and prayed that she would wake up soon.

"Oh Kagome…. wake up"

That's when he felt her hand move.

His head shot up immediately and saw Kagome's eyes flutter open and look at him with surprised eyes.

"Inu..Inu..Inuyasha?" asked Kagome weakened from the poison.

" Ohh Kagome" said Inuyasha hugging Kagome's frail form tightly.

That's when she started to cough harshly. Not regular coughs…. She was coughing blood!

"Shit hold on Kagome" said Inuyasha reaching for his cell phone.

(On the phone)

Sango- what happened?

Inuyasha- She's up! She's coughing blood get your Asses over here now!

Sango- bye

Inuyasha shut his phone off and grabbed a cloth handing it to Kagome. She took it to cover her mouth.

(About 15 min later)

When Miroku and Sango arrived Kagome was pale and running a fever she had coughed up a storm in return had lost a lot of blood.

"Inuyasha hurry" said Miroku handing Inuyasha a bowl full of medicinal herbs. Inuyasha grabbed a knife and cut himself cringing at the pain. Once the bowl was filled with blood Miroku stirred it and handed back to Inuyasha.

"Make her drink it," said Miroku urgently

Inuyasha wasted no time he cradled Kagome in his arms and pored down his blood down her throat. She cringed at first from the stinging feeling but then adjusted to it.

Once it was down Kagome stopped coughing and fell back to sleep.

"Now…what" asked Inuyasha between breaths.

"We pray" Miroku said.

"Her fever's cooling down. Said Sango.

"That's…nice," said Inuyasha.

Then he past out….

Author's note: SOoooooSOSOOSOSOSOS? How was it? tragic SOOOOO sad !

I'll update soon I promise now that I have no school I have more time ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah I rock! Nananananan bobobobo

I feel hyper maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that candy

Buttttt ittt waaasss soooooooooo gooodd ( yummy yummy in my tummy)!

Ps: Don't tell anyone but I'm planning to kidnap Inuyasha (heheheeh) then he'll be allll mine!

Me outty! Amanda


	9. Chapter 9

Life is too short don't waste your talent by hanging out in the sidelines and waiting. Waiting for someone to notice or pick you up.

**You're the only one who affects your life.**

**On how it starts**

**And on how it'll end**

**SO shoot for the moon!  
Live up your dreams **

**You better start now…**

**Before it's too late…**

**Heyy Wut told u I had a lot of extra time! **

**Well whatever hehehe here's chappie 9!**

_Ps. Inuyasha is in the basement!_

_Inuyasha: SHUT Up WENCH!_

_Author: what have I told you about calling me wench!_

_Inuyasha: wench…wench..wench..WENCH!WENCH!_

_Author: ohh Inuyasha its time for a nap! (Author gives off scary grin n moves toward inu)_

_Inuyasha: W-what! I'm not tired!_

_(Author hits Inuyasha on the head with a frying pan and knocks him unconscious)_

_Author: u are now! _

_(Author exits the basement laughing evilly)_

**Chapter 9: Ur welcome?**

She had a massive headache she felt different in a way, she felt as if she had a major hangover after partying a little too much at a party. Why did she feel this way?

She remembered bits and pieces of what happened on the beach bash. She remembered winning the singing contest, Sango and Miroku getting together, Sango winning the bathing suit contest, and her going to the bathroom.

The rest was all blank to her. She felt like she had a bad taste in her mouth, it felt like it was burning and would never go away.

Kagome fluttered her eyes open to be welcomed with 3 sleeping friends in her room.

Sango was tightly curled up with Miroku on her blue sleeping bag. She was happy for them. They deserved each other and had finally found out they both liked each other after acting goofy for 3 years? Inuyasha had told her all about the two of them.

That's when she saw his face. There he was, Inuyasha. He laid peacefully on her green bean bag curled up looking tired and awfully pale.

He had a face of reminder in Kagome's mind. She would have dreams of a little boy swinging on a tree branch landing gracefully in front of her holding up flowers or presents for her. She never knew who the boy in the dream was. Maybe because all she saw was from the chest down. Inuyasha just reminded her of the little boys personality. _Sweet at times yet arrogant at others._

She didn't know, at times she thought she was crazy. Everytime she closed her eyes Inuyasha came to her mind. She barley knew the guy but felt as if she had knew him for years. He was always sad and hiding away from situations, problems, or even her at times. She thought as if he was a two-year-old puppy hiding in the bushes before his bath. She felt a need to comfort him to brighten those dark gloomy eyes. She wanted him to be happy…

_What happened?_ Was the only thought running through her mind as she processed Inuyasha's unhealthy color.

She tried to get up but was welcomed by a piercing pain in the pit of her stomach, which caused her to cry out in pain.

In return Sango woke up and since she was curled up next to Miroku, he woke up as well.

" Kagome your up! How are you felling?" asked Sango sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Like hell is how," said Kagome as she adjusted herself in a sitting position.

" Kagome do you remember anything that happened?" asked Miroku.

"….." Kagome was deep in thought "no" she finally answered.

"Well maybe we'll remind you and you'll remember hopefully," said Miroku taking a seat that was next to her desk.

After Miroku finished explaining to Kagome what happened to her she was shocked.

" You mean Inuyasha gave me his blood to survive?" asked Kagome now looking at the still form on the green bean bag.

"Yes he did now he's unconscious he should be coming back in about another hour or so. He is a hanyou you know, so he's recovering as we speak," said Sango.

" Yah but why did he do it" asked Kagome.

" I don't know Inuyasha has a weird way of showing things." Said Miroku

" So let me get this straight someone poisoned me and all you found as a clue of who it might be is a initialed bracelet with a K.K on it?" asked Kagome.

"Yep" said Sango.

"Well we'll be back in a few hours. We're going to get some pain relievers for you and maybe stronger ones for Inuyasha personality when he wakes up! Then we'll talk about the situation" And with that said Miroku and Sango left Kagome's room.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha getting irritated cause he wasn't awake. So she decided to give him a little push, she got her white stuffed puppy and aimed it to his head.

Once she let it go the stuffed animal went flying and hit him directly on his face landing on his lap.

" Damn Inuyasha wake up" Kagome said throwing her big stuffed pig at him too.

Then he moved.

"Stupid…wench…don't die on…me," said Inuyasha hugging the stuffed dog that Kagome threw to him.

" Stupid baka I'm alive" said Kagome trying to wake him up again.

Then his eyes shot open looking straight at Kagome.

"Hi" she said.

Inuyasha grunted and stood from the bean bag shakily

" Hey that won't be a good idea, sit back down before you faint again." Kagome advised.

"Feh" said Inuyasha clutching his stomach.

"Fine baka" said Kagome

"SHUT UP" said Inuyasha going back to his old self.

" You know your lucky I cant move from this bed," said Kagome sticking out her tongue to him.

"Dammit girl all you do is nag," said Inuyasha getting near to her.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," said Kagome.

"DAMN cause I've been up for 4 days worrying about your SORRY ASS then I had about a gallon of blood taken out of me" Screamed Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"Why would you worry about me?" asked Kagome

"I don't know," he said simply.

"No for real, why?" she asked

"I DON"T KNOW DAMN YOU BITCH!" screamed Inuyasha.

" I never understand you," said Kagome.

"Feh" was all he said.

"…………………….."

" Inuyasha…. Thank you" said Kagome touching the wound on his arm from the cut used to take out his blood.

"Whatever" he said but didn't shrug off her touch.

" Inuyasha...can I ask you a question?" Asked Kagome.

" No" he said coolly.

"Well I will anyways. Inuyasha I know it isn't my place but what happened? In your past I mean." Asked Kagome.

" Damn wench you just pop questions out of the blue don't you?" said Inuyasha smirking towards her.

"Do not! You do!" said Kagome shot back.

"I-I do?" asked Inuyasha chuckling a bit. "When?"

"On the beach bash you asked me why I moved here just before school ended," said Kagome tapping her chin.

"………. U have a good memory despite the fact you almost died." Said Inuyasha wide eyed.

"Look I'll tell you why I came so late in the year if you tell me what happened with you and your past." Said Kagome.

" No deal, you have to tell me about the day you got that charm bracelet too." Said Inuyasha.

" Fair enough" said Kagome sighing.

**I know I know you hate me (ducks from dirt balls being thrown out of the computer by reviewers) **

**Hey HEY! I have gooood news though. See how fast I updated? Then nothing to worry about your next chappie will be out in around 4 or 5 days maybe even three if those good reviews knock in!**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers I love u all thanks 4 your support and advice**

**(This is by the way my first story)**

**I would like to tell you all though you like to ask questions don't worry they'll all be answered! **

**You'll have to read and find out yourself! (Laughs evilly)**

**Love ya all!**

** AMANDA!**


	10. Chapter 10

HEY EVERYONE I really want to thank all my reviewers! I really hope all you guys like this chapter I got a migraine trying to start it and how to end it! It was hard!

(Conversation between Amanda and Maria Reviewer)

Maria**- I wanted 2 give u 2 reviews but this stupid computer wont let me grrrr kicks computer**

Amanda-lol

Maria**- stupid pop up blocker!**

Amanda -lol! Don't kill the computer!

Maria-**I don't know how 2 make it stop just so I could have added a review 2 ur story reviews, o well, atleast u know I loved it **

Amanda- yeah don't worry

Maria-** lol! I cant help it I know this thing might be working against me lol**

Amanda- shh I heard it was planning to attack (looks behind herself) ohh n Inuyasha is still in the basement!

Maria-** O.o lol, any way inuyasha's mine, all mine he's cute! Hugs inuyasha mine!**

Amanda- ohhhh no he isn't he's to busy folding my clothes down there (good worker bad complainer)

Maria**- no he's asleep on my bed LOL XD**

Amanda- NOOO YOU BETRAYER OHHH IM GONNA SIT HIM TILL KAMI KNOWS WHEN!

Maria- **pulls on inuyasha and its like a tuga war with Amanda mine!**

Amanda- MINE! Pulls Inuyasha's hair by mistake

Inuyasha ** ahhhhhhhhhh stop I'm going 2 be bald**

Amanda- ohhh don't worry baby we can always buy u a wig laughs evilly

Maria**- tugs back 2 her side Mine!**

Amanda- MINE! Pulls Inuyasha kimono n ribs it I didn't like it on u anyways!

Inuyasha ** ahhhhhhh my kimono! **

Amanda- hehehehehe

Maria-** pulls back and rips his white shirt Oops sorry inu love ur hard body though lol**

Inuyasha ** ahhhhhhhh I'm going 2 be naked by the time u guys are done let me go! **

Amanda- you know that wouldn't be alll that bad

Maria-** agrees yeah it would actually be good lol**

Amanda- pulls Inu back wat u talking bout he's alll mine!

Maria-** pulls back 2 her side he mine he told me he loves older women lol**

Amanda- jumps on inu's back wat u gonna do now?

Maria-** pulls Amanda off and jumps on inuyashas front part of his body don't worry inu **

Amanda- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh get ur filthy body off him jumps on his shoulders

Inuyasha ** Dam it wenches get off of me both of u !**

Both of us- ohh ur really getting it now! Pulls down his pants

**uuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa then laughs their heads off ha ha ha ha running away leaving a naked Inuyasha mumbling something about evil bitches! -- . . . . .**

WARNING: LOOOOONG CHAPPIE

Chapter 10: all reveled with some twist!

" Alright Kagome tell me why the hell you came late to school. It can't be all that bad." Said Inuyasha directing to Kagome's situation.

"No it is bad," said Kagome with her head held in her hands.

"What happened Kagome?" asked Inuyasha full of concern

Kagome took a deep breath and began her story from the past

" Well it all happened when I was around 7. Before I used to live In Canada but when I was 7 I used to live here. I had good friends, a good life, a...family" said Kagome with sadness.

"So you used to live here before?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yah I used to…until I met… him" said Kagome tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha waited patiently for her to continue.

"When I lived here when I was little I used to live with my mom, dad, and grandfather"

Flashbacks went through her mind hurting her soul like bricks as she remembered the day that she almost lost her life.

(Japan 1995)

_Kagome walked into her old shrine with her hands filled with flowers. She ran into the living room thinking her loving family would be watching T.V and her mom would be in the kitchen cooking Raman mixed with fried rice and vegetables. It was different this time._

_There stood a middle-aged man in the middle of the room, pointing a gun towards her parents and grandfather._

_He had long black hair and a wicket smile played upon his features._

Kagome never forgot that smile the man held on his face, the smile that held no fear, no pain, or guilt. That's when it happened…

_The man pointed the gun towards her grandfather, pulled the trigger, and shot him three times in the head._

_The man paid no attention or felt no guilt when the old man hit the floor, blood spreading and eyes filled with fear. That was the first time Kagome had ever seen her grandfather's eyes full of dread. It tore her heart apart. The old man was so full of life, strict but happy and fun to be with non-the less. But that was all in the past now._

_Kagome fought back the screams in her throat, praying the man wouldn't kill anyone else._

_The man smiled as he walked up to Kagome's mother and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up while smiling viciously towards her at the same time as he whispered in her ear._

_Kagome never found out what the man had said to her mother. All she knew was after those words left the man's mouth her mother dropped to the floor in panic._

_Kagome's father was never a coward. He fought the guy until Kagome could take no more and ran from her hiding place towards her pale mother thrashing around on the floor. She was scared stiff as she watched her mother's panic attack while fresh new tears flowed down her pale face._

_Her mother lay on the floor not moving after awhile, alive but not moving. She was breathing heavily and screaming every now and then._

_That's when Kagome saw the man point the gun at HER_

_It was as if it was in slow motion the man pulled the trigger, all she saw was a flash of red and her being pushed out of the way._

_The next thing she knew her dad was on the floor smiling towards her as he spoke his final words "…don't forget me… I love you," said her father, then he…died._

_Kagome shouted to her father, screamed, grabbed him. He wouldn't wake up…_

_The man looked at Kagome evilly and walked up to her, touching her, and licking her skin as she kicked and screamed._

_Her mother was in shock as two men held her back making her watch as the man… raped her own daughter._

_After he finished his torture on her he said to Kagome's mother while scratching her face with his long nails bringing blood to drip to the floor._

"_I'll give you two days to get the hell out of here before I kill you two. If you file papers I'll hunt you down till there's no tomorrow" with that said and done the man walked out of her house without saying another word._

Kagome shuck violently as Inuyasha cradled her in his arms. "Then…. We moved to Mexico. My mom didn't care and filled a report. Next thing we knew he's looking for us, so we moved to Chicago, then here a year after when he found us. Luckily my mom was able to get a new job."

Inuyasha held onto Kagome's frail form as he rubbed her back trying to digest the information he heard.

"I'm so sorry I would never think that was that bad," Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

" It's not your fault you were just trying to be noisy," said Kagome trying to cheer the sadness in the room "besides its time I got it off my chest. You're the first person I told."

Said Kagome looking at Inuyasha's comforting smile.

"Well anyways you wanted to know about the charm huh," said Kagome changing the subject.

"Huh...um yeah the charm" said Inuyasha not minding the subject being changed.

" I got this charm from one of my friends I was told. I don't remember his name or face. I have dreams about him all the time. I really do miss him" Kagome chuckled as she started to cry again. " He was a year older than me, when I met him he was like a stray puppy when I found him,"

(Flashback 1991)

_Kagome walked around her old shrine looking for her cat Buyo. She grew worried because of the fact that he was nowhere in sight._

_Then, she saw a little boy…crying kneeled down on the damp grass as he held onto her missing cat._

_Kagome approached the boy that was kneeled down curled up with her cat, Buyo._

"_Boy…why are you crying?" asked a concerned 3-year-old Kagome_

_The boy was startled by her being so concerned but answered anyway._

"_M-my…P- parents… died," he had told her._

_Kagome smiled gently at the boy and promised to be his new friend and he could stay with her in the meantime._

Kagome smiled at the memory. " A lot of good times I had with him, now that I think about it he reminds me much of you Inuyasha" Kagome said looking at him to find him looking at her like he saw a ghost.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah-Yeah finish your story," he said quickly.

Kagome shuck her head and smiled "well four years past and we were closer than ever. We did everything together." Kagome put on a sad face. "Then after the incident when I was seven I had to leave immediately. That meant that I had to leave him too… I gave him a gift to remember me while he gave me this charm saying he would tell me what it meant when we met again." She said as she traced each Japanese symbol on her bracelet.

" When I was in Mexico I lost half of my memory because my mom and me got in a car accident, that would explain why I don't remember him that much" she said with a sad smile.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha to find him starting at her like that again "WHAT" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing…nothing just thinking" he said with a fake smile.

" Whatever…well I told you my past now its your turn dog boy," said Kagome smiling gently only to comfort him.

"Mine as well get it over with now," he said with a sigh

" I was 4 when I lost my parents and I was also 4 when I met a little girl around my age who toke care of me. I felt like part of a family again for around 4 years of their company, love, and acceptation. I loved that little girl so much…

His brain racked as the memory hit him in an instant. The only memory he had of her and the insistent,

(Japan 1992)

" _Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" (Don't look back)_

" _Inuyasha! Inuyasha" (whatever you don't look back, be strong)_

_He started to breath heavily now not knowing how much longer he can take._

_The voices kept on calling to him he didn't want to look back but a part of him did, _

_Why?_

_They told him to run?_

_Didn't they?_

_He couldn't he was just 4-years old he turned around and drew to a halt when he saw a man point a gun to his parents less then a mile away………….BAM!………….. Another bullet BAM! Tears ran through his smooth but tired face_

………_.Mommy?………….daddy?………..why?_

_This frightened Inuyasha, the fact that somebody killed his parents in front of him…. it was hard process._

_He ran till he reached an old abandoned shrine where he met a little girl that he lived with and learned to love with her cherry blossoms and wild lilies scent for 4 years._

_But then she moved and……….she never came back…………….why? _

_She smiled lightly at him that day never wanting to let go of the 8 year old Inuyasha._

"_Why do you have to leave?" asked Inuyasha hugging the 7-year-old girl tighter._

"_My mommy told me I have to go to boarding school," she simply said as she slipped her hand in his._

"_But why now? What boarding school? Maybe I can go with you?" asked a more happy Inuyasha_

"_No" she simply said as tears ran down her face "you wouldn't understand" with that she gave him her locket, she told him not to open it till they met again. He also gave her his present of reminder._

_The car drove off while Inuyasha cried as raindrops started to fall from the sky._

_That was the last time he saw her…_

Inuyasha's eyes burned as he continued " I was so scared when she left. Some guys found me on the street and were going to put me into foster care, but I didn't want to so I ran as far as my feet could carry me. I reached the old abandoned shrine where she lived in. I stayed there till I was old enough to be seen." He said as he stopped to take a breath.

"I got real sick one time. I asked to go to the doctors around 15 and asked him to cure me. Next thing I know I cant remember the little girl's name or point. I just remembered the locket and what she did," he said, as he looked done. He kept his shoulders down cause at that moment they started to shake lightly.

_He's crying _Kagome thought. Kagome reached out to him and hugged him around the waist. " Its okay Inuyasha its not your fault that happened" she said as a single tear trop fell on her cheek making her feel funny.

He stopped crying a little and looked up at her with damp streaks on his checks " I know, I just feel that I betrayed her because I forgot her, when I said I wouldn't" he said.

"Do you have the locket with you?" asked Kagome.

He nodded his head.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Only if you let me see your charm," he said plainly.

She nodded.

Kagome slid off her bracelet, as Inuyasha uncovered the locket and unhooked it.

They both gave it to each other at the same time.

(Kagome's thoughts)

_Time seemed to stop as we switched the two things at the same moment. I couldn't breath; I couldn't think all I had was one flashback I never had before. And it jolted through me like a bolt of lightning._

"Will you ever forget me?" asked a young Kagome 

"_**Never" said the little boy with his head down so Kagome couldn't see his face.**_

"_**Do you like me?" asked Kagome**_

"_**No" he said plainly with his head still down**_

"_**Do you think I'm pretty" she asked with hope.**_

"_**No" he replied again.**_

"_**Will you cry when I leave right now?" asked Kagome forming tears in her eyes.**_

"_**No" he replied once again.**_

_**Kagome turned to leave the awaiting car but was stopped by a hand.**_

_**She didn't look up but turned to his attention**_

"_**Kagome, I don't like you because I love you, I don't think you're pretty because I think you're beautiful, and I wouldn't cry if you left but I would die without you." Said the boy**_

_**Kagome smiled as she felt his hand reach her face to lift it up to meet his eyes.**_

_**Her face went up in slow motion only to revel eight year-old…………..**_

_**Inuyasha………..**_

_(Inuyasha's thoughts_

_I didn't know why she wanted to see my locket. All I knew was that at that moment our hands touched to give each other our reminders of each of our past. I couldn't see anything anymore, I couldn't think, or feel the locket, charm, or Kagome's hand. You would say time stopped for me as a flashback from my past was playing in my head. I had never recalled being there…_

"Will you ever forget me?" asked a young girl 

"_**Never" said Inuyasha with his head down so she couldn't see his face.**_

"_**Do you like me?" She asked.**_

"_**No" Inuyasha said plainly with his head still down**_

"_**Do you think I'm pretty" she asked with hope.**_

"_**No" Inuyasha replied again.**_

"_**Will you cry when I leave right now?" she asked forming tears in her eyes.**_

"_**No" Inuyasha replied once again.**_

_**She turned to leave the awaiting car but Inuyasha stopped her by catching her arm.**_

_**She didn't look up but turned to his attention**_

"_**I don't like you because I love you, I don't think you're pretty because I think you're beautiful, and I wouldn't cry if you left but I would die without you." Said the boy**_

_**He smiled as he reached for her face to lift it up to meet his eyes.**_

_**Her face went up in slow motion. When he meet her eyes. All he saw in front of him was seven year-old……………………………………………….**_

_**Kagome………..**_

I reveled it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

**Now half of your questions are answered…**

**WOW this chapter was 11 pages long! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Another one is coming soon guys! So don't worry! Ahahahahaha I rule!**

**Well I would like to say that plz! PLZ don't be mad cause I ended it here. Actually I think it was good to end it here. So I can get you guys exited for their reactions **

**Next update in around 4 or 5 days! Much love ya'll**

**Till next time….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm back and well! Well I know I know I'm late on my update!**

**BUT! I was sick so I have a good reason well I really hope you guys like this chapter!1**

**Amanda**

**X  
O  
X  
O  
X  
**

Chapter 11: A blast from their past 

**(Inuyasha's thoughts)**

_Holy shit she was right under my nose all along, Kagome._

Inuyasha couldn't believe it! IT was her! It was HER! He finally found her…

**(Kagome's thoughts)**

I-inuyasha, Oh my god! For the first time since I laid eyes on him I see him as the little boy I knew since I was 3. It's as if a brick wall blocked us or like we had masks on. It was him…

Kagome held her breath as she locked eyes with HIM, Inuyasha.

**X  
O  
X  
O  
X**

Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't talk, couldn't tear their gaze away from each other.

" I-inu" Kagome hesitated and shuck her head as she looked at Inuyasha's face thinking it was all a dream and it would soon go away.

"Kagome"

Without any second thoughts Inuyasha reached over to Kagome and pulled her into a soft warm embrace.

Kagome held Inuyasha tighter, never wanting to let go. _This was NO dream…_

Inuyasha hide himself in Kagome's neck inhaling her ow- so sweet scent.

"Its you, I thought I would never see you again, while you were right here with me all along," said Kagome sobbing into his chest.

Inuyasha noticed this and pulled away from her and looked straight into her eyes as he spoke sweet fully to her "Kagome, I have to tell you something I've held inside of me for all these years" he said as he took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she was about to wipe away her tears. But before she could Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and lowered them.

"Kagome…I love you," said Inuyasha as he drew closer to her.

"Words cannot express what I feel" he said as he kissed a single teardrop away with every line he spoke.

"The way I feel about you"

"If you asked me to express myself in a another matter, it wouldn't help"

"There wouldn't be enough books, things, or dreams that can express the way I feel about you"

After he was finished he pulled away and looked deep into her stormy blue eyes.

"I've never been kissed. On the day you left I promised myself that nothing could express the way I feel about you, but the first kiss I have… would only and always be for and with you."

With that said Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him closing the gap between them and their first kiss.

InuYasha mind exploded with the sensations of actually kissing his one true love. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her in for another, deeper kiss.

But before he could bring the kiss to the next level she broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Inuyasha" said Kagome with the most loved smile upon her elegant features.

"I would never want to be with anybody else except for you, please don't leave me again!" she said eyes glassing again.

"I..,MMPH!" InuYasha kissed Kagome with a passion he'd never let himself  
show her before. He put all the longing and all the loneliness he'd felt  
since she moved away all those years ago into that kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere", he said with a smirk when he broke the kiss.

He swept her away on a wave passion as he took her mouth and made it his own as they melded together. She opened her mouth as she opened her heart, clinging to him in the process. Their tongues caressed just as their arms did, a leisurely dance of preparation. She was excited just to be in his arms again.

He was lost in the kiss. But they can only go on without breathing for so long.

As they both parted the kiss, breathless and love in both of their eyes was all they said to each other.

Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"So you never kissed before huh?" she asked as she released his hand and walked towards her queen sized bed sitting on her bed with a seductive smile.

"Nope, why?" he asked with his famous smirk as he walked towards her.

"Cause your one hell of a kisser that's why" She smirked at him as she separated her legs to turn him on even more.

" I'm a fast learner babe," he said as he got in-between her legs and started to place butterfly kisses down her neck.

Kagome smiled at his actions and started to take off his leather jacket.

He grinned and helped her out of her jacket while kissing any exposed skin he could find.

That's when it happened…

"Kagome are you up!"

Kagome moaned in annoyance of her mother's rude interruptions.

Before earthier of them got a chance to move away from each other Kagome's mother threw her door open to see her daughter and Inuyasha in a very promising poison.

Kagome was on her bed with her legs wide open (she's wearing a skirt by the way) her jacket long gone and her top was half off her body. Inuyasha was in-between Kagome's legs with his shirt buttoned down and he was currently giving her daughter some **special attention**.

They immediately jumped away from each other like they had been burned when they saw the mother burst into the room.

" I…UM…I….uhhh?" said Inuyasha in panic looking from Kagome to her mother terrified for his fate.

"Mom..uhh me… and Inuyasha.. were…um…." Said Kagome trying explaining her actions.

Inuyasha and Kagome were freaked out on what happened next.

"Come here Inuyasha," said Mrs. Higurashi with a face that said _your going to get it now!_

"BUT MOM!" screamed Kagome grabbing Inuyasha's arm.

"Kagome stay out of this, I'll be fine" said Inuyasha with a reassuring smile.

Kagome let go of his arm watching him walk over to her mother.

"Inuyasha, what do you think your doing? Do you even know who she is? Who you are!" screamed an outraged mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I am Inuyasha and I love your daughter, Kagome." Said Inuyasha looking seriously at Kagome's mother.

"Is that so?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes, it is. I have one question for you though" said Inuyasha smirking towards the angry mother.

"And what would that be Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Do…Do you remember me?" he asked smiling towards her.

Kagome's mother grinned and walked towards Inuyasha.

"So you remember your past?" she asked tears glassing in her eyes.

" Yes I do," he said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly and hugged the boy tears of joy filled her eyes.

Kagome stared wide-eyed and laughed happily.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter and said. "Now that you two know who you are lets explain some things."

They all went down to the dinning room table and waited for what Kagome's mother had to say.

" You two met when you were real young. Kagome brought Inuyasha to our old shrine telling me his parents had just died. I'll never forget how she looked at me. A plead in her eyes while hugging the terrified boy.

I knew then that my daughter had not just found a friend but her soul mate." She paused to look at the two teens now holding hands and blushing tremendously.

" That's right I never let go of him till you agreed he would stay with us," giggled Kagome remembering her past.

" Yep you were really good at begging to get your way," said Inuyasha playfully.

"Well I let Inuyasha stay and in no time he was part of the family. Happy and loyal like the rest of us." She said as she smiled kindly at Inuyasha.

" Mrs. Higurashi when I first saw you to report the condition of Kagome, I felt weird. I remember when I was little you took me in without a second thought, despite that I am a hanyou. When I saw you that day your smile reminded me of somebody, and that somebody was my mother" Inuyasha said smiling remembering his mother before she past away.

" Mrs.…umm..I…can I?..Um?" stuttered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I love you like a son. When you were little you called me mom. You may if you want to." She said understanding him completely.

"Thank you" he said feeling relived he could have some motherly figure around to talk to.

Kagome smiled. She remembered, she remembered everything now.

"Well the day we were attacked, the day we lost two of our family members. We had to leave without you Inuyasha. We didn't want anything bad to happen to you. We told your brother to take care of you, but he said he couldn't find you and when he did he told me you wouldn't set foot out of the shrine house." Said Kagome's mother.

" Sesshomaru, I remember. My idiotic half brother. Yeah he tried to take me in but I hated him. So instead of going with him I stayed in the shine house. Until I was 15 he came back and ordered me to forget about Kagome. I refused, so he poisoned me and took me to the doctors like it wasn't his fault. Then I didn't remember anything about Kagome the next day I woke up." Said Inuyasha glaring at the wall.

"Inuyasha, sesshomaru did that for your own good. He called me one day and told me you weren't eating and were falling ill. So he suggested for your own good just to have the memories of Kagome taken away. The only reason why I agreed because three days before he called Kagome had gotten into a terrible accident loosing half of her memory." Said Mrs. Higurashi getting up from her spot to get something from the cabinet.

"Oh" said Inuyasha.

"Mom so if dad died how was Souta born?" asked a confused Kagome.

"Souta was born and is your dad's child. The day your dad died was the day we were going to announce it to everyone. But he had died and we had to move quick." She said as she came back to the table and handed the couple a shoebox "open it"

Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged and opened the shoebox.

Only to see a bunch of pictures and reminders of them when they were little.

"Oh wow," said Kagome picking up one picture that made her giggle. The picture was of her and Inuyasha curled up together on the grass fast asleep when they were around 6 years old.

Inuyasha giggled holding up a picture of kagome and him "I like this one" he said laughing.

Kagome grew curious and asked to see it. Of course he said "no"

"Fine" she said playfully and tackled him to the floor. When she grabbed the picture she blushed fiercely. It was a picture of Kagome and him. They were both wearing their bathing suits and were on a big water slide together. You could tell the picture was taken before they went down the water slide because Kagome looked terrified while she clung to the eight year olds body for dear life. Inuyasha's face was so cute. In the picture he smiled sweetly as he hugged her tightly while whispering in her ear.

"That was taken 5 weeks before the incident," said Kagome's mother

"We looked so.. Happy" said Kagome sadly.

Inuyasha got up from where Kagome had tackled him and hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear." We are now," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Kagome smiled and set the picture back in the box. She picked up another picture. It was a picture of her, her grandfather, her dad, her mom, and Inuyasha posing for a family picture.

"That picture was put in safe keeping after you had your accident" said her mother.

"Yeah hmm Inuyasha looks so cute in a tux," said Kagome kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

"Ahh I wore that!" he said in alarm.

"Yep you wore that. Well you can finish looking at the pictures later but let me finish." Said Kagome's mother prying the box out of her young daughters arms.

" Oh all right" said Kagome quite stubbornly.

"Well after you both had your memories of each other lost for what me and sesshomaru thought would have been forever, you both met each other at school. The day I saw Inuyasha I knew Kagome saw him again because of fate. You two were meant to be together." She said with a smile that only could have been described as pure care.

"Ohh mom" said Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Well sweethearts I'll leave you two on your own now okay" said Mrs. Higurashi walking out of the kitchen.

"Bye mom!" screamed the two teens running back to Kagome's room.

"Ohh whatever am I going to do with those two?"

Once in Kagome's room Inuyasha shut and locked the door, turning to Kagome like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

"Now, my sweet sweet kagome where were we?" he asked throwing her on the bed and him landing on top of her.

"Right about here" she said kissing him passionately and wrapping here legs around his rock hard chest.

Inuyasha slid his hand up her shirt so he could just be…

(Ring ring)

"Ohh fucking hell what can a guy do to get some privacy," said a pissed Inuyasha getting off of a giggling Kagome.

"Will finish later my little puppy" she said kissing him on the nose.

"Yeah we better" he said as he reached for his cell

"Its Sango" he said plainly.

Inuyasha- Hyello!

( )- ……….

Inuyasha- hello Sango!

( ) - Breathing heavily …Inuyasha its…. Its….

Inuyasha- Sango what the hell is going on who is it!

( )- **Gun shot**..KIKYO!

Inuyasha- Sango…SANGO!

( )- Inuyasha, Miroku and me are hiding on school grounds Kikyo and some guy with black hair are going mad looking for you and Kagome and trying to kill us !

Inuyasha- all right just stay hidden! Okay! Relax we'll be there.

Inuyasha hung up the phone looking pale at the questioning Kagome.

"Its its"

Kagome froze, her hairs on her arms stood up as a flashback filled her mind.

" You bitch how dare you steal Inuyasha away from me! You bitch you'll pay, just wait we'll start off by making you drink this you'll black out and then probably die!" laughed Kikyo as her minions punched and kicked Kagome.

"Let my go Kikyo INUYASHA never wanted to be with a slut like your self!" Kagome screamed spitting in Kikyo's face.

"Ahh you hoer you'll pay ohh and before you pass out, like you know about that doge ball experience you had that was from none other than me!" Kikyo said kicking Kagome in the stomach.

"Rot in hell Kikyo" grunted Kagome as she slid down on the floor.

"Ohh no sweet you'll be there soon don't worry now drink!" screamed Kikyo as she grabbed Kagome and made her swallow the black liquid.

"_Now buh bye I don have any use for you, by the way you'll pass out in 10 min. then black out for 3 days then get real sick then eventually DIE!" said Kikyo and with that see left leaving Kagome on the bathroom floor already passing out._

Kagome breathed heavily looking at Inuyasha's face

"… it was…Kikyo" Kagome said hatred dripping from each syllable.

"Kagome it was her and she's with a man with black hair I was told. They got Miroku and Sango trapped on the school grounds." Inuyasha said.

"NO" I will not let anyone I care about die!" said Kagome anger in her eyes as tears fell from her stormy blue eyes.

"Me neither! Come on Kagome its time to KICK SOME ASS!" said Inuyasha going out the balcony doors and crouching down.

"HELL YEAH IT IS!" said Kagome getting on Inuyasha piggyback style.

**X  
O  
X  
O  
X**

**ALL RIGHT finish chap. 11! Yeah lol well poor Inuyasha and Kagome getting interrupted TWO TIMES in a row! Yeassh sighs **

**well **

**REVIEW PPL U BETTER **

**OR ELSE!**

**Ps: next chapt. Will be an evil little twist. So stay tuned to a computer near you!**

**LOOK SEE WHAT THIS BUTTON DOSE! **

**CLICK IT! **

**REVIEW! **

**LOVE YAH!**


	12. Chapter 12

My Poem of the week hope u like! 

**The Perfect Man**

If you told me you met the perfect man…

You haven't

If you ask me who's the perfect man

I can't tell you

If you claim you saw him

I know your lying

If you say he's dead

It's a joke

BUT

If you'd say he doesn't exist

I'll agree,

I'll agree because

In this world we live on there isn't a perfect man

For in this world we live in no ones perfect…

So

You may claim you met the perfect man

But in reality he has flaws too…

Just like the rest of us…

No ones Perfect…

**I'm Back!**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee**

**Okay I like to take this time to thank…**

**-Kiddie kida kitsune**

The-wind-dragon-caller

**-Monica ()**

Lost hanyou 006

**-Lovelydrlady**

Zoey ()

**-DragonMisstress325**

Sexy sesshy's baby

**-Inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva**

Rasmus

**-Angels Night**

Tomariella222

**-Sesshoumaru Gal **

**-**Kagome M.K

**Prettygirl09**

**-**Kakiomae

**-Inu Meko Gurl**

Lilrin13

**-anime-lover-forever2007**

tinytot

**-Kuro17**

Lunar Heart Crystal

**-LadyKagome1230**

kk ()

**-samurai princess458**

Malanie ()

**-Anya Maria 0628**

demonpreistess

**-VcChick**

Evil Lil Princess

**-Lunar cat12**

Inuyasha's ear's are so cute

-**XxlovablekdXx**

Inu-yashas-Kagoma

**-dragon-bob-squarepants**

Dani ()

**-nonya**

ki girls

**Plz forgive me if I forgot anyone cause if I did I am soooooooooo sry…but you know I still luv ya anyways!**

**WARNING: plz do not kill me if my spelling isn't that perfect… THANX !**

**Enjoy the chapt…**

_X  
O  
X  
O  
X_

Chapter 12: A past haunting them 

_-------------------------------------------_

Her heartbeat quickened as they passed tree for tree, house-to-house, street-to-street.

It had been around 8 min. since they had left her house after receiving the call from Sango.

Someone was looking for them. They didn't do anything to anyone. Did they? And to make things even more confusing, it was a man?

Kagome hide her teary face into Inuyasha's back praying their friends were all right.

" Kagome don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine" said Inuyasha not stopping but quickening his pace towards the school zone.

" Hmmm… I know it's just… I feel something is going to go terrible wrong." She said gripping onto him like he was her lifeline. She was so worried her knuckles were turning a pale white from her hold.

" You worry too much"

Kagome knew she was worrying but something inside the pit of her stomach made her feel anxious and powerless.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was worried he was too but he had to hide it, for her sake.

They grew near to the familiar building known as "Shikon high".

Inuyasha landed gracefully onto the damp wet grass helping the scarred girl off his back.

Once off, Kagome saw the sky turn gray and it started to rain.

"Figures" she mumbled under her breath.

" Hello Kagome and Inuyasha so glad you can make it" said a dark figure hidden behind the corner wall from them.

"Who the fuck are you?" said Inuyasha getting into his fighting stance, standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"Hmmm… Kikyo told me to not hurt you. So please move aside" The dark figure moved out of the darkness and appeared in front of the pair.

He had long wavy black hair that was held high into a ponytail. He had dark evil eyes and wore a vicious smile on his face. He wore a black outfit and a purple outerwear over it.

Kagome felt her heart stop.

"Damn you basterd" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha move aside"

"Like hell I will," he said still standing his ground.

The man ignored Inuyasha's growls and turned his attention to Kagome.

_-------------------------------------------_

"Kagome how's your parents? Your daddy all right? How about your old grandpa?" the figure said as he held onto his black outfit hiding something.

The memory stung like a bee…

(Japan 1995) **Kagome**

_There stood a middle-aged man in the middle of the room, pointing a gun towards her parents and grandfather._

_He had long black hair and a wicket smile played upon his features._

Kagome never forgot that smile the man held on his face, the smile that held no fear, no pain, or guilt. That's when it happened…

_The man pointed the gun towards her grandfather, pulled the trigger, and shot him three times in the head._

_The man paid no attention or felt no guilt when the old man hit the floor, blood spreading and eyes filled with fear. That was the first time Kagome had ever seen her grandfather's eyes full of dread. It tore her heart apart. The old man was so full of life, strict but happy and fun to be with non-the less. But that was all in the past now._

_-------------------------------------------_

_That's when Kagome saw the man point the gun at HER_

_It was as if it was in slow motion the man pulled the trigger, all she saw was a flash of red and her being pushed out of the way._

_The next thing she knew her dad was on the floor smiling towards her as he spoke his final words "…don't forget me… I love you," said her father, then he…died._

_Kagome shouted to her father, screamed, grabbed him. He wouldn't wake up…_

_-------------------------------------------_

" Inuyasha how's your lovely parents?" the dark figure asked Inuyasha smirking at his expression.

_-------------------------------------------_

(Japan 1992) **Inuyasha**

" _Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" (Don't look back)_

" _Inuyasha! Inuyasha" (whatever you don't look back, be strong)_

_He started to breath heavily now not knowing how much longer he can take._

_The voices kept on calling to him he didn't want to look back but a part of him did, _

_Why?_

_They told him to run?_

_Didn't they?_

_He couldn't he was just 4-years old he turned around and drew to a halt when he saw a man point a gun to his parents less then a mile away………….BAM!………….. Another bullet BAM! Tears ran down his smooth but tired face_

………_.Mommy?………….daddy?………..why?_

_-------------------------------------------_

"No it cant be…" said Kagome.

" It isn't" said Inuyasha, "he would still be in jail. His too young too"

" I'm not… let me introduce myself. I am Naraku. My father, Ginu was the one who killed your charming parents. Hard to believe but yes he was the same person who killed both of your parents. At the time he was a killer. So don't feel bad you're not the only ones. I'm only here to finish my father's wishes and follow his footsteps" the man known as Naraku said pulling a gun at of his hooded outfit.

"Perish…….Kagome……Higurashi…."

"NO! You put that fucking gun down or I'll shove it up your ass! Now drop it and tell us where are friends are" Said Inuyasha pushing Kagome out of the way. Then Inuyasha ran straight toward him, full speed.

The gunshot…

But it missed; Inuyasha easily dodged it and kicked the gun out of the man's hands landing far from his reach.

" Well aren't we angry… you're friends are alright. Weak, bloody, and hurt. But all right." Naraku said, as the rain grew stronger.

" YOU son of a bitch!" Inuyasha lunched for him pushing him against the wall full force. He was about to punch him square in the jaw only to be stopped by the man's hands.

Naraku pushed Inuyasha to the floor and pulled him back up by the throat.

" Oh no Inuyasha I have some UN finished business to take care of, and you just got your death wish as well"

He tightened his grip drawing blood to the floor from his sharp nails digging into his throat.

"NO Naraku STOP!" said Kagome running out of the bush towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome stop I can handle this" said Inuyasha losing his breath.

" So weak just like your old man."

" You'll regret that… my father was a damn good father… better then yours… and better then you'll be… he was a respected dog demon, and cared for everyone in need of his help. NO ONE…and I mean no one insults my dad!"

He drew his knees up with all his strength and kicked Naraku in the stomach causing the man to go down while Inuyasha got out of his grasps.

" Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered relieved but knew this was far from over.

Naraku stood up shaking terrible before running towards Inuyasha's turned back with a knife in his hands.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha turned around sharply doing a roundhouse kick hitting Naraku in the chest once more.

No…

He wasn't through yet. Inuyasha gripped onto Naraku's hair while pulling him back up.

" Fight you jackass" he spoke.

Inuyasha hit him square in the jaw causing blood to stream down his face.

" My, my Inuyasha aren't we fisty" Naraku threw back a punch hitting Inuyasha in the stomach. He then gripped his knife slashing it across his cheek.

" You mother…" Inuyasha gripped onto Naraku's hand and flipped him easily. Throwing him onto the hard damp floor.

He then grasped the disregarded knife left on the floor.

" LOOK I'm going to ask you one more time… WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?" He asked drawing the knife up to the mans throat

" You'll.. Be" then he placed an evil smile on his face

"Joining …them soon"

" You basterd!" yelled Inuyasha only to be stop by a sudden scream.

"INUYASHA…"

Kagome… 

Inuyasha stood up to be faced to face with Kikyo holding the gun to Kagome.

" Why hello Inuyasha" she said bitterly.

"Kikyo…don't you dare pull that trigger." Inuyasha said dropping the knife to the floor.

The fear on Kagome's face was unexplainable. Fresh salty tears fell down from those precious blue eyes. She held fear and discomfort in them.

" Inuyasha… Your MINE not this bitch's" said Kikyo looking straight into his eyes. "I'll kill her and we'll finally be together!"

"Kikyo…let…Kagome go…NOW"

Inuyasha couldn't explain the feeling he felt…

_Anger_

_Fear_

_Power_

_Strength_

The things we do for love…

He couldn't think, all he saw was himself running towards the girl and her pulling the trigger…

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha threw Kagome out of the way and kicked the gun out of the girl's hands the bullet missing the pair but hitting a near tree.

Inuyasha gripped onto the girl's neck squeezing it hard. His eyes red filled with rage and power.

" You…bitch… don't ever touch her…AGAIN!" Inuyasha threw kikyo to the floor. Hard…

Kikyo was frightened by the anger in his eyes. She looked over to the still form of Naraku and then to Kagome's.

" Inuyasha…I" said Kikyo.

"YOU…you… I'll give you a warning. WHERE are my friends?" Asked Inuyasha getting in her face while bring his hands back to her neck.

"Not here"

" Wrong answer" he tightened his hold.

" I… I don't know"

" Try again" he tightened his grip.

His ears twitched and turned his gaze to meet an angry Naraku bleeding and weak but still angry.

He threw the knife his way. He dodged.

"NARAKU!"

He hit Kikyo…

"Well Naraku… it seems you missed" Inuyasha took the knife out of Kikyo leg and ran towards the man stabbing it in his arm only to be brought down by a gun shoot on his shoulder.

He turned only to meet a cold gaze…Kikyo.

Naraku threw Inuyasha to the floor pulling the knife up to meet his throat.

" So… Inuyasha what shall you do now?"

(Kagome's P.O.V)

_He saved me…. _

Kagome saw the knife hit the woman. And saw her grip the gun…

Kagome grew scarred and searched for something that could save him.

In the far distant laid a bow with an arrow next to it on the side.

Where it came from? She had no clue. Maybe it was a gift from up above, maybe god answering her prayers. All she knew was that she ran in that direction as fast as her weak legs could carry her. She grabbed the bow and arrow just in time to hear a gunshot…

_No_

She ran back hopping, wishing, and praying that he was still alive.

(Normal P.O.V)

Kagome came into contact with an enraged Naraku holding a gun to Inuyasha's throat.

It was as if time stopped, a baby's first cry was heard, the last breath someone took.

It was Kagome's terrified face. She pulled the bow with the arrow aiming straight for Naraku.

She let the arrow fly as a furious Kikyo threw her to the floor.

Kagome punched Kikyo in her rib cage directly and kicked her off her body.

Kagome turned her attention back to the men…

She hit him… Not a direct hit, but it'll do.

Naraku was on the floor blood flowed from his stomach where Kagome had shot.

Inuyasha breathed heavily on the floor as he bleed too.

That bitch she shot him… 

Kagome felt her blood boil as she turned her attention to the other girl. She walked up to her, limping slightly from the hard fall but took the pain with pride.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo by her long black hair and pulled her up to look at her face.

"Kikyo…" she said it in a mere whisper so that she could only hear her.

" Where are my friends?"

" I'm not telling you." She said devilishly.

" Kikyo I'm running out of patience where is my friends or…"

She couldn't finish because Kikyo slapped her right across the face leaving a hard, red mark.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She stood up while she held her head down. Her body was shaking from her fury. Kikyo toke it the wrong way.

"What? Are we crying little Kagome" Kikyo said as she grew nearer to her.

"You fucking SLUT!"

She threw herself at her punching her face and chocking her with one hand as the other slapped her around silly.

She was crying now. It was if her past was haunting her and it wouldn't go away. She lost her dad and grandpa. She didn't want to loose her friends. She didn't want to loose him, Inuyasha.

Kagome let out all her strength and anger on Kikyo.

The poor girl never stood a chance. She tried to block from time to time but went limb at the very end.

A hand on her shoulder finally stopped Kagome.

" Kagome its okay…"

Kagome stopped her actions on Kikyo and turned around to see Inuyasha.

" Oh my god Inuyasha your hurt."

Kagome took notice on his injuries. He had a cut on his lip. Cuts and gashes on his arms and legs, and a scare on his left cheek.

The biggest injury he had was the gash of blood on his right shoulder.

_From the gunshot…_

_The rain slowed down now. Now it was just drizzling on top of their wet bodies._

" Oh my god Inuyasha I am so sorry." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist crying onto his chest.

" Its okay Kagome…I'm okay." He said patting her back.

" INUYASHA you got shot don't tell me your okay."

She buttoned down his bloody shirt and carefully toke it off his body. Inuyasha winced at the pain but didn't shrug off her touch.

Kagome felt like she was about to cry even more when she saw the damage without the shirt on. There was a huge gash on his right shoulder, blood still flowing down his back. She grabbed her black sweater that was around her waist and without hesitation, wrapped it around his injury. Tightening it to help ease and stop the blood from flowing.

"You know you just destroyed a perfectly good sweater." Inuyasha said smiling down at her.

" I don't care… did you find out where Miroku and Sango are?" she asked hope dancing in her eyes.

"Actually you have to help me," He said directing to a tree.

On the tree laid a limb Naraku who was tide up tight by a robe left over from the last day of school.

"Hmmm yeah…"

" Damn Kagome now I know never to get you angry" said Inuyasha wincing at the sight of Kikyo that laid on the floor unconscious.

Kagome turned her gaze over to meet Inuyasha's. He was right. The girl lay on the floor, tired and out of breath. Her hair was messed up and her makeup worn out. She had scratches on her arms and a few on her face. The biggest injury she had was the big mark around her neck from Kagome when she found out she shot Inuyasha.

" I really did knock her out didn't I?" Kagome asked amazed.

" Yeah but you don't look to good yourself" he inquired.

Kagome for the first time looked at her reflection in a puddle near by from the rain. She had a scratch on her lip just like Inuyasha's just smaller. She had a mark of nails on her once flawless shoulders. Her arms were covered in marks and scratches and she had a gash on her leg from Kikyo throwing her down to the floor. It was thick but not too thick. It was just thick enough to need stitches.

" I look like hell," she said laughing at herself.

"Hmm… you may think that but you look like a princess compared to Kikyo. She just looks like a train exploded on top of her." He said tying to make her laugh.

It worked.

" There we go that's the Kagome I know." He said hugging her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips before standing up and giving her a hand.

" Lets go find Miroku and Sango now all right?"

"Yeah I just hope they're all right" said Kagome walking with Inuyasha to the limb Naraku.

" Spill it" Inuyasha said as he smacked Naraku across the face to wake him up.

Naraku's eyes shot open and looked at Inuyasha laughing. He wasn't too pleased so he punched Naraku in the eye.

"…Their locked in the third janitors office." Naraku said bitterly, an evil smirk still held on his face.

" You better wipe that smirk off your face Naraku" said Inuyasha punching him in the stomach.

" Come on Inuyasha"

The two teens went off running to go save their friends.

(Naraku's P.O.V)

"_Stupid Inuyasha… This is far from over. I will not rest I will not sleep. I will not weep. Until I have killed you and your little woman. OF course the next step will just be a remembrance for poor little Kagome. A remembrance of the day…_

_My father raped her"… _

"_For now we'll get out of here… but know this, it will not be the end of this little game…"_

(Normal P.O.V)

With Inuyasha and Kagome… 

"Inuyasha, where's the third janitor's office!"

" Will get there in a min. Just stop worrying please?"

" But Inuyasha the Janitor's office is always small and smells really bad in no time they'll pass out and eventually lose oxygen"

Kagome really knew how to worry a guy…

"They'll be alright, they're not that weak."

Inuyasha and Kagome had finally come to the Janitor's office. The door was locked

(Duh…) so Inuyasha had to kick the damn thing down.

When they had view of the two of their friends still forms curled up together. They started to worry.

" SANGO WAKE UP!" said Kagome shaking her friend.

"MIRKU DAMMIT WAKE UP YOU PERVERT!" said Inuyasha slapping his friend on the face.

They both shot their eyes open. And looked at the two worried faces in front of them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, You CAME!" said Sango catching Kagome in a big tight hug.

"Inuyasha what happened?" asked Miroku smiling in concern at his best friends conditions.

Their friends only had mild injuries compared to them. Sango had a cut on her cheek and a few on her arms. While Miroku's arms were covered with scratches and nails printings.

(… but not from Naraku and Kikyo -)

" Hmm. Same always. Beating the living hell at of people who try to hurt my friends," he said smiling evilly.

" Oh my god Inuyasha… you turned soft!" Miroku said amusement dancing in his eyes.

" Keh…am not soft"

" Whatever you say," said Miroku rolling his eyes.

" Wait, please tell me you guys called the police or at least yah know killed them, caught them" asked Sango. Her eyes were bulging out when she heard their answer.

" We just left Kikyo unconscious and Naraku tied to a tree"

"YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed hitting them both on the head.

"What did you do that for!" said Inuyasha rubbing the back of his head.

"Cause you're an idiot…"

"Uhh…okay?"

"Do you know that Naraku will not rest till you guys are dead?…" said Mioku realizing what his girlfriend was talking about.

" No but, hey what were you guys doing in here. You two seemed pretty cozy," said Kagome eyeing Sango's unbuttoned shirt.

They couple turned red as a tomato. "That's none of your business!"

"What is your problem doing erotic sex when you were in danger?" asked an enraged Inuyasha.

" We weren't doing that," said Sango. " He was just comforting me"

"Then it went further… NOT ON PURPOSE" said Miroku covering his head from being pulverized.

Kagome giggled as she watched Sango's face turn from red to scarlet.

Naraku is such a fucking lair they aren't Weak, bloody, and hurt. They're all right… thank kami…thought Inuyasha. 

"NOW… what were you guys trying to tell us?" asked Inuyasha with his hands crossed on his chest.

"Ohhh…umm… Inuyasha if I were you I would go get them before they cause anymore trouble." Said Sango.

"Any more trouble?" asked Kagome.

"Yes before this ever happened we were just walking to the park then we saw Kikyo with some man…" said Miroku.

"Naraku" said Kagome.

"Yeah…whatever then Miroku and I decided to follow them. We overheard everything about trying to kill you guys then they said the second step would be Kagome's house… then we got caught…" said Sango shamelessly.

"MY HOUSE!" asked Kagome in alarm.

" Damnit they're planning to attack mom and Souta" Inuyasha cursed.

"Mom?" asked Miroku.

"Long story, lets go! We'll explain later," said Inuyasha running out the Janitor's open door Kagome in his hands.

"Well let's go follow them!" said Sango grabbing Miroku's hand following the running pair.

The gang went to were they left Kikyo and Naraku, but…

"THEY'RE GONE!" screamed Inuyasha not believing what he was seeing.

"Things just got worse," said Sango.

"Oh my god Mom, Souta… please be alright," Kagome prayed as she ran to her house with Inuyasha and the gang.

_-------------------------------------------_

**Well! What do yah think? Yeah I know you kill me for cliffhangers…. But it wasn't too bad like last time…or the time before wasn't it? **

**Now you know where their going, who, why, and so on…**

**REVIEW PPL! **

LOVE YAH ALL!

**COMING UP to a COMPUTER NEAR YOU,**

**Chap 13 : Kagome's childhood nightmare reborn & Inuyasha's determination**

**CLICK IT!…….**

**U know you want toooo……..!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey wat everybody! I'M BACK! Lol another chapter hope you like!**

**Sorry for the late update! Sorry sorrryyy! **

**WARNING: PLZ! Don't hurt me if my spelling isn't perfect! Thank you!**

Chapter 13:** Kagome's childhood nightmare reborn & Inuyasha's determination**

X  
O  
X

The gang ran to Kagome's house breathing hard and praying for a miracle. When they came into view of the house Kagome's heart stopped. The place was trashed…

Some windows were broken and some were not. The door had been broken down and there were bits and pieces of chipped off wood everywhere on the front yard near the door. There was a whole mess of broken glass and wood on the entrance floor. You could see the thrown curtains blowing in the breeze. Thrashing around like flames trying to escape. Knowing what was going to happen and when it will happen.

Hearing a high-pitched yell woke her up _mom…_

Kagome ran through the broken door and looked around frankly for the source of the yell.

"Kagome stay close" said Inuyasha pulling Kagome close to him.

Kagome nodded as she continued to walk close to him.

The gang heard another yell. But this time more smaller and lower… _Souta._

Miroku pointed to the direction and they all raninto the long hallway to Kagome's living room.

Kagome felt tears burning in her eyes when she saw what was happing. Souta and her mom were on the floor helplessly beaten and bruised. It caused her heart to break when she saw Naraku stand proudly in front of them with that smile…that same smile… That smile, his father held before he had killed her dad and grandfather.

She held her head down and shuck slightly before bringing it back up showing hurtful and angry eyes.

Kikyo laughed evilly as she held a whip in her hands whipping Kagome's younger brother every time he shed a tear or uttered a single word from his mouth. His once happy features were replaced by anguish and shock. Her mother tied to a nearby pole tried to untie herself and would try to comfort her son while tears ran down her face.

"Stop" said Kagome easily as she walked onto the carpeted floor. Tears running down her face.

Naraku and Kikyo stopped their antics to see where the voice had come from.

"Ah, Kagome so glad you made it. Just in time for your siblings' death. Weird you were there for your dads and your grandfather's death. I'm just here to finish the clan…" said Naraku looking at her form up and down.

Inuyasha noticed this and growled, "Look you bastard you lay a hand on them or Kagome I swear…"

"Don't worry Inu baby were not letting you go that easy earthier" Said Kikyo seductively as she bent down in her black mini.

"Kikyo your such a slut" sneered Inuyasha pulling Kagome closer to him.

"Hmmm you might be right…but I'm sooo good at it!" she said as she swayed her hips from side to side.

"Enough chit chat it's time to…"

Naraku went up to Souta and pulled him up holding a bigger and sharper knife than before up to his throat.

"SOUTA!" screamed Kagome as she wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasps.

"No sis IT'S A TRAP!" yelled her brother.

But.

But it was too late. Naraku instantly let go of the boy when Kagome was near his grasps he then pulled her down to the floor pinning her hands on top of her head.

"Kagome!" screamed Sango running towards her friend just to be brought down by a gunshot on her leg.

"Sango!" Miroku at once turned towards the person who hit Sango. It was none other than… Kikyo.

"Hmm, Miroku I heard you like bad girls. How bought you dump this bitch and give me a whirl?" she asked as she shot Sango again.

"STOP" Miroku lunched himself towards Kikyo to be brought down by her leg. He landed on his back pinned by Kikyo's knife to his neck and the gun towards Sango's unmoving form.

"Hmm Inuyasha. Seems like your all tide down…" said Naraku.

"Why you…" Inuyasha was furious. He took a step closer to the dark sinister man before the voice stopped him.

"Listen close Inuyasha, if you move from that spot. Kikyo will slit Miroku's throat. As well as shoot yet another bullet at poor old Sango. At the same time I kill your precious girl. You don't move. She doesn't die. Neither of them die." Said Naraku eyeing the Hanyou for every rash breath he took.

"What's the catch?" asked Inuyasha.

"To fulfill my dreams and a precious remembrance."

"That would be"

"Why raping Kagome of course," said Naraku noticing the way Inuyasha held his head down.

(**Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

_Those fearful eyes, those broken smiles, the flowing tears. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fear. I was trapped and couldn't do anything to save them._

_Then it happened I looked over to find Souta untied. He looked at me with hushed tears. His face held fury and determination, much like my own. Even though he wasn't tied he pretended he was. And I knew just why he did. _

_Souta smiled at my devilishly and pulled out a small sharp knife out of his back pocket eyeing Naraku endingly and then back to me._

I knew just what he meant. And I trusted him…and had faith that everybody was going to be all right… 

(**Normal P.O.V**)

"Well?" asked Naraku already slowly running his hands over Kagome's breasts and then inside her shirt. He then pulled the small top up to lower his mouth and suck on one breast will the other worked its way inside her opening. Kagome cried and thrashed all around screaming and kicking with one thought on her mind. _No…it's happing again._

Inuyasha fell to the floor and looked up "Neither"

"What did you just say?" Naraku stopped his actions and looked up to Inuyasha. Just as Inuyasha was about to answer he ran off. Naraku shrugged and turned towards back to Kagome only to be pushed down by Souta. Naraku landed on his back as Souta punched him in the jaw while rage shone in his eyes.

"You never… and when I say NEVER I mean NEVER! Touch MY SISTER!" Souta eyes shined as he brought the knife back and stabbed it into the man's stomach while twisting it and pulling it back out.

At the same time this happened Inuyasha tackled Kikyo to the ground while the gun and knife flew out of her hands. Inuyasha didn't have to tell him, Miroku got up and ran to Sango tearing his own shirt to wrap her wounds to slow down the blood. Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo with a smirk.

"You're too young to die. But who really seems to care. You're a slut, a bitch, jealous. You joined with Naraku only to get with me and in price, kill Kagome and her family. It's not happening! Not as long as I'm around. And trust me Kikyo that's going to be a looooong time." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the lonely knife and brought it to her neck.

The girl looked at him with fear and despair. Tears ran down her pale face.

" I...D-didn't know it would be this…bad."

Inuyasha sighed and loosened his gibe on the knife.

"No matter what you do, or how you do it. I can never kill you. I can never kill a girl who was brought into this by jealousy. Because if I kill you I'm no better than you are right? Letting you suffer for what you have done emotionally and lonely might help. You might get off easy, who knows? But I can never kill anyone. Especially a woman." Inuyasha grabbed the shaking woman by her hair and dragged her towards a pole tying her up with some disregarded robs.

" But it doesn't change your actions. And for that you will be punished"

Inuyasha stood and turned towards Kagome, her brother and their mom.

Kagome had taken a few punches at the now once again unconscious Naraku tied to a pole not too far away from Kikyo's, while Souta had lunched the knife into him that damaged him severally. Naraku's outfit was once a black. Now that black has exceeded its limits. Kagome's mom had been untied and was now hugging her daughter crying.

Inuyasha went up to Souta and gave him a high five.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all…" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"You're not too bad yourself Inu" he said punching him lightly on the arm.

Inuyasha chuckled at this "Now I know where Kagome gets her anger temper" he said looking at Naraku.

"Hehehe well like I said no one touches my sister!"

"Oh really" Inuyasha got up as Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Souta.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha asked hugging her tightly.

"Oh Inuyasha I was so scared. I felt like it was the first time. That I was 7 again and everything was replaying itself." She said as she hugged him as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay I'm here with you and I'll always be" Inuyasha saidgiving her a chaste kiss.

"Inuyasha I really thought we were all going to die how did you get so determined?" she said smilling warmly to him.

"Lets just say I had my own little sidekick to help me along the way" Inuyasha waved over to Souta.

"My brother and boyfriend are the greatest," she said as she hugged Souta tight.

"Kagome I'm going to teach Naraku a lesson so if I were you I would go somewhere else." Said Inuyasha referring to Naraku's still form.

"Not just yet, I have a question for him before all this is over with." Kagome said.

"All right, hey lets go see how Sango and Miroku are," said Inuyasha directing Kagome to the tired Sango laying on a shirtless Miroku.

"OKAY!" she said, the precious eyes beaming with warmth again.

It made Inuyasha's heart skip a beat. He loved her soo much.

He just had one question.

_What is she going to ask Naraku?_

X  
O  
X

**ALL RIGHT me DONE with this chapter! Yeah I know a little shorter than the others. **

**For those of you that think I forgot the locket and the charm! I DIDN'T! u have to be patient! Lol! **

**Well hope you liked it! Hehehe DRAMA! Oh HOW TRAGIC! LOL and for those of you who watched the new Inuyasha episode tonight U ROCK! That episode was soo cute lol well review ppl !  
**

**Love ya all sooooooo much! **

**Amanda**

Coming to a computer near you

Chapter 14! Why Follow?

**Clue: it has something to do with the question yeah I know it doesn't help much but hey it's SOMETHIG!**

X  
O  
X

**REVIEW!**

X  
O  
X

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON…………….**

**NOW! Lol **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody…wow I am so happy of all the results for chapter 13!**

**I'm so happy I would like to take this time to thank all my old and new reviewers that has took their time to read this story.**

I would like to say something to those of you with questions or comments to be answered.

**Kogas1and-only>** LoL I'm glad u like my story… Sadlly no… Koga is not going to be in this story or is he! No he isn't lol srry that he isn't though.He is in my other story though lol!

**AngelsNight >**I'm really srry to disappoint you… hides in a corner crying …but I do like being dramatic… I'm SRRY WAHHHHHHH…. Ehhh I likie story's with dramatics/romance/comedy. I write about what I like to read. Sry for disappointing you.

**Tetsuna**>LOL yeah I am 12! Yeah I apologize for some errors! Lol but hey I am not perfect lol. Yeah what Inuyasha did sound a little like Myouga's famous potion… lol

**Pryo Chick>** I totally agree with u! U gave me a good idea though hugs u really really tight heeeeeeheee well you'll just see on this chap. How I used Ur awesome idea! Lol just a little different but the same message.

**Liz>** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CRAZY woman! Ahhh lol just kidding I Updated on the same day I said I would its Thursday :3!

**133t 1>** HELL YAH lol brother power…lol thought it was appropriate at the moment!

**Inuyashafanakakittenclaws>** WHAT cries u want me to finish so I can go away don't you! Wahhhhhhhh! Well its almost done be patient! Lol

**The-wind-dragon-caller>** HIDE! Wait I'm not getting married! Lol yeah I updated there!

**Hannah M-A>** I'm glad u understand thanxs:3!

**Houen-aishita>** I'm not telling! Heeehhee u'll see!

SRRY I couldn't answer EVERBODY BUT if I did I wouldn't get to the story and I think u want the story more than this… heeehheee here we GO!

**_Warning: Excuse any errors, I'm not perfect_**:3!

X  
O  
X

**Chapter 14! Why Follow?**

"Kagome dear Sango is badly hurt… do you think you two could mange?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as Miroku and her helped Sango up.

"We'll be fine mom. Take Sango to the hospital. We'll be there once we taken care of these two..." Said Kagome.

"Be careful"

"Mom we'll be fine… besides Inuyasha with me" Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha.

"All right…" said Mrs. Higurashi as she left with Sango and Miroku

"Kagome" said Inuyasha turning to Kagome who was walking towards Naraku.

"Naraku" said Kagome steadily as she approached the still figure on the pole.

"…."

"Answer me jackass!" said Kagome smacking him across the face.

"What the fuck do you want?" said Naraku grunting as he looked at her.

"You…you" Kagome said this through clenched teeth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes once again.

"What the FUCK DO YOU WANT!" he asked thrashing around trying to get loose against the pole.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome directing for him to come.

"What happened?" he asked as he raced towards her.

"Get me…get me…the gun" she said as she looked down towards Naraku.

_If only looks could kill you that would be all Kagome needed to kill him._

"But…"

"Inuyasha…just get it," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded and went to get the gun.

When Inuyasha gave her the gun she turned back to Naraku pointing it towards him.

"Naraku… answer me"

"What?" said Naraku now looking into the girl's eyes.

"Why?" she asked as she lowered the gun but held it steady towards him.

"Why what?" he asked as he grinned down at her.

"Why follow?"

"I don't know… he killed so killing is in my blood." He chuckled at her expression.

"Naraku do…do you know what your father said to my mother. That night of the killing?" Kagome said as she looked at the bruised up guy.

"Oh you mean your sweet old mom didn't tell yah?"

"TELL ME DAMMIT!" she screamed pulling the gun closer to him.

"…He said…watch…watch me rape your daughter, watch my son rape your daughter, watch Inuyasha die…watch your unborn child die… watch Kagome die…your husband…your father… and your daughters children… just watch, this won't stop… its in our blood…and therefore we'll kill till there no more to kill. Until our whole line dies we'll keep on killing. I hope are baby is like me…" Naraku said starring straight into her eyes speaking in monotone.

"You fucking… HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT SOUTA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR BABY?" she screamed at him

"Why Kagome I think its too hard for you to take" said Naraku chuckling.

"TELL ME!" she screamed smacking him hard.

"………………………"

"Souta's father…is not your father…but my father is also his…"

"…W-what?" Kagome asked as she punched him. " I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

" It's true, my father raped your mother before he killed your father and your grandfather. He wanted our legacy to go on after I couldn't…since I was only the same age as you I was too young to start. He was planning on killing your whole family including Inuyasha and you. Except for your mom, so your brother could be born. But since my father went to jail, I had to finish the job and get rid of Souta. Happy Kagome, Souta isn't your brother…he's a killer just like me and my dad," he said sneering at her.

"Naraku…" said Inuyasha as he took the gun out of Kagome's shaking hands and held her crying form close to his.

"Yes Inuyasha?" he asked.

"You and your father have fucked up this family for far to long. You have caused all of us pain and regret… **I** have a question for you now." Inuyasha said as he set Kagome down on the floor. He then walked over to Naraku.

"What is it now?"

"Are you ready to die…" he asked holding the gun up to his head.

"I live to die" he said bitterly.

"Fine then, GO TO HELL" Inuyasha was about to pull the trigger when Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha, don't kill him" she said walking up to Naraku.

"Kagome this man has to die! He's a killer!" Inuyasha said getting frustrated.

"I don't want you to kill him because… I want to…" said Kagome.

"But Kagome, I have to do this for my parents." Inuyasha whined.

"You both are idiots," said Naraku spitting on Kagome's face.

"You SON OF A BITCH" said Kagome punching Naraku as she racked her long nail across his face.

"Kagome, stop it" said Inuyasha.

"I have to kill him for my family too!" she said crying harder.

"Shh relax," he said soothing her.

"You know what Inuyasha. You're such a softie, my dad told me to be aware of your strength and abilities but is seems this, this human has turned you into a bowl of jell-O every time you're with her." Said Naraku chuckling as Inuyasha pulled the enraged Kagome off and close to his body again.

"You know what Naraku, you're right. I do turn into a bowl of Jell-O when I'm around Kagome. You want to know why? You'll never know why, because you will never fall in love. That's right I'm in love! When you find someone caring, warm, and full of love and joy. You would do anything for them. I feel sorry for you. You are full of hatred and put in a direction of killers and prisoners. You'll never fell how I feel with Kagome. You'll never find a special person who will love you for you and not be scared of you. And that is why I feel sorry for you." Said Inuyasha as he grabbed the gun and went up to him.

"You feel lost inside Naraku, you feel like dying without much regret. You're uncomfortable with who you are and what you have become. Killing, raping, and abusing people has erupted you're mind." Said Kagome looking into his eyes as Inuyasha held the gun up to Naraku's head.

"Now Naraku I'll ask you again… Are you ready to die?" Asked Inuyasha as he held Kagome close to him knowing what was going to happen next.

"I've been for a long time Inuyasha," said Naraku as he held his head down.

"I was brought up into this world a killer… I deserve this. I have nowhere else to go. My father died over a month ago from a heart full of hatred. I have nowhere to go except… run. I don't want to live a world of me running away from whom I am. This is who I am. A killer so…Kill me." Said Naraku as he held his head down shutting his eyes.

"…………"

"KILL ME DAMMIT!" said Naraku eyes red and face full of hatred.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

He wants to die… he can't love…his father died…he's so full of hatred… 

_I thought he would fight, but he has lived a life of guilt and lies and is just giving up. The only reason he's doing this is to follow his father's footsteps. But why follow someone so cruel? _

_He wants to die; he knows what's in store for him._

_He's a son of a killer and rapist. It must be hard._

**Normal P.O.V**

"Naraku may your troubled soul find peace. No matter how much shit you've done. Nobody deservers a life like you've went and are going though." Said Inuyasha as he held Naraku's head up.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, I apologize for the pain my father has caused you're family and you. Now kill me," said Naraku.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled the trigger. Shooting straight towards the guy's head. Kagome clung to Inuyasha as she heard the man go down. He held a small vicious smile on his face as blood came out of his head.

He uttered his final words. "Thanks, you broken my fathers generations," he said as his eyes slowly closed and his heart stopped beating.

"Inuyasha what did he mean?" asked Kagome after a few minutes of staring at the still form.

"Its over, Naraku doesn't have anyone to pass down his father's hatred" Inuyasha said as he held Kagome tight.

"You mean, we did it?" she asked tears full of joy.

"Uh-huh!" he said as he kissed her.

"Inuyasha, I don't think were done yet…" said Kagome directing to Kikyo's body.

"Damn her" said Inuyasha standing up with Kagome.

"Inuyasha lets just… call the police this time?" said Kagome informing him she didn't want to kill anybody else.

" Hmmm I agree. The slut should be locked up in jail for what she did and suffering is worse than dying for her I think. Gives her time to think," he said a he grabbed his cell phone calling the police.

The cops showed up about 30 min. later after the call had been received. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't pressed charges because of the fact that the cops were hunting down Naraku for a long time for killing a few other people and Inuyasha and Kagome had explained their situation. Kikyo was sent to jail because of shooting and offering to sell her body to men ( LOL no surprise there)

**X  
O  
X**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat together outside her wrecked home.

"Hmm the police said they'd fix up the place for us" said Kagome snuggling closer to him.

"That's nice we should go to the hospital soon to see Sango you know?"

"Yeah… Inuyasha do you think I should tell Souta about…you know my father not being his?" asked Kagome looking up into his face full of confusion and hurt.

"I don't know Kagome, I really don't know. But if you are going to tell him don't tell him now I would talk to you're mom about this first. In the meantime lets see how the pervert and Sango are doing huh?" Said Inuyasha smiling at her as she laughed.

"Alrighty my lil puppy lets go see our friends!" said Kagome snuggling close to him as they both walked to the hospital hand in hand.

**X  
O  
X**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK! I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY LIKE WHATTTTTTT! YEAH I know sad ahhaa DRAMA! Well I really hope you liked this chapie!**

**Isn't that cute Inuyasha and Kagome are sooo cute together awww!**

**Well let me tell yah I realllllllly hoped you like it! Lol **

**REVIEW!**

**Coming to a computer near you **

**Chapter 15: Even if you're not my brother I love you like one and to me you'll always be MY BROTHER!**

**AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE****HHRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LMAO! HYPER…..**

**CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON WILL YAH !**

**ITS SO DAMN CUTE! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody thank you ohh so much for reviewing yah! Lol well I know ur probably confused about the whole ordeal about Naraku being Souta's father yah I know but I'll explain it to yah don't yah worry.**

Warning: don't kill me if my spelling isn't perfect… thank you…

**Chapter 15:** **Even if you're not my brother I love you like one and to me you'll always be MY BROTHER!**

**X**

**O**

X 

Inuyasha and Kagome soon came to a big white and red building that was referred to as "The Hospital". Each of them sighed in worry for their friend as they opened the big glass doors and walked towards the counter.

"Umm could you tell me what room Sango Lang is staying at?" asked Kagome as she looked at the young blond with big blue eyes and a fake chest plastered onto her. (Lol, Yeah I know that's not her real last name)

She smiled kindly at the pair and went to her computer mumbling stuff as she checked for the name. "Yes Sango, your friend is located on the third floor room 107" said the girl as she smiled again.

"Thank you so much," said Kagome as she dragged a bored Inuyasha to the elevator.

"She seems nice," said Kagome as the elevator doors closed and she leaned against the railings.

"She's fake" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Kagome eyed Inuyasha as he smiled about to crake up.

"Her breast, their fake" he said as he clung to the railings waiting for his beat down.

"You were staring at that blond?" Kagome said enraged.

"Ye-NO! I just noticed," he said as Kagome launched herself on him.

"BAKA! That's a lie," she said as jealousy got the best of her.

"Kagome you know I love you, and its going to take more than a blond to drag me away from this beauty that's in front of me" he said as he hugged her to him and started to kiss her neck and bare shoulders.

"Inu- yasha" said Kagome as the doors opened reveling a young girl with a lollipop in her hands and her mom by her side.

"What" he said as he heard a little girl in the background.

"Look mommy it's a doggy kissing a lady! EWWWW! He's touching her!"

(LMAO)

Inuyasha growled as he held onto Kagome's hand and looked at the mother who currently had her hand on her daughter's eyes as they walked away.

"They just ruined our moment!" Inuyasha said as he reached room 107 before he opened it.

"Aww shut up my little puppy" Kagome said playfully pushing him as she opened the door.

Sango was lying in the bed with wraps securely wrapped around both of her legs. Miroku held her hand gently in his as he sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Hey Sango you okay?" asked Kagome as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah nothing major the doctor said I didn't break my legs just injured them badly but I'll cure them. I can walk by next week or less depends on my body," she said as she hugged back.

At that moment Shippo, Kanna, and Kagura stepped into the room holding flowers and chocolates with a card that read, "YOU BETTER GET WELL CAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'LL DO WITHOUT YA!"

"Wow I haven't seen you guys in a while!" said Kagome as she hugged all of them.

"Yah I know every since the beach bash, you guys okay?" asked Kagura as she hugged Sango and Kagome.

"Yeah just a few scratches and bruises" said Sango then spotted the chocolate in Shippo's hands.

"… Buuuttt suddenly I think I'll pass out!" Sango said dramatically as she flopped down on the pillow making Miroku try and hold back from laughing knowing well that Sango would die for chocolate.

"Ohh boy Sango you could have asked" said Shippo as he handed her the chocolates instantly making her turn into an energize bunny.

"YEAHH CHOCOLATE!" screamed Sango pulling the wrappings off and pigging out while the rest of the gang sweat dropped.

"Hey Miroku where's my mom and Souta?" asked Kagome noticing the two weren't in the room.

"Ohh they had to go to the cafeteria to get food." Said Miroku.

"So what's new with you guys?" asked Kanna

"Well lets see Miroku and Sango are going out," said Inuyasha smirking.

"…And Inuyasha and Kagome are going out!" said Miroku in defense.

" Miroku made out with Sango!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Kagome and Inuyasha almost did it!" screamed Miroku.

"Sango and… WHAT! HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT!" screamed Inuyasha ready to pounce on Miroku.

"A little birdie told me," said Miroku smirking towards Kagome and Sango.

"WHAT! Kagome!"

"WHAT! SANGO!" screamed Kagome.

"I'M INJURED! NO BLAMING THE BROKEN GIRL" said Sango hiding herself in the covers.

"Aright then…" said Kagura laughing her head off as well as the rest of them.

"Feh, I didn't do nothing!" said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"Speaking of which, why is Inuyasha calling your mom "mom"? Questioned Miroku.

"Ohh it's a long story…" said Kagome.

"We have time" was all they said.

So Inuyasha and Kagome began their life story….

Not long after they finished Mrs. Higurashi and Souta come in carrying bags of food.

"We're back!" screamed Souta putting down the food and running up to Kagome squeezing her tight.

Kagome smiled sadly at the boy in front of her she so long called her brother… but he really wasn't it broke her heart but knew that he would always be her brother deep down.

"Mom, Inuyasha and me need to talk to you," said Kagome staring at her mom then to Inuyasha who just gave her a comforting smile.

"Alright, lets go outside." Said Mrs. Higurashi as she too set the food down and waited at the door.

"Souta I'll be back okay." Said Kagome as she hugged him close to her.

Souta nodded with a smile and walked over where everyone was already pigging out.

The three of them all walked out to the garden near by filled with picnic tables and trees.

"So, what happened?" she asked the two as she took a seat down on the wooden seat.

"Its about Naraku's father… and Souta" said Inuyasha as he held Kagome's hand because he knew she was fighting back tears.

"Oh…" was all she said staring down at the grass.

"Yeah, we know" Inuyasha said.

"Oh…" said Mrs. Higurashi, as she knew what they were talking about.

"Mom, I-is Souta Naraku's brother?" asked Kagome making sure she understood what they were talking about.

"Sadly yes" she said then looked at Kagome whose eyes were teary and red.

"W-why did you lie to me?" asked Kagome as she let a few tears slid down her face making it seem like the tenth time today.

"Kagome you were only seven years old when I was pregnant. You were too young to take the truth. I wanted you to be happy." She said as she let some tears fall as well.

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand. Then she looked at him noticing he felt uncomfortable. She nodded while he smiled sadly at her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and hugging Mrs. Higurashi as he walked back to the room.

(Felt it had to be Mother Daughter moment lol)

"Mom… I want to know what happened." Said Kagome after a long line of silence went by.

Her mom smiled at her as she heard her daughter sit by her as tears fell from her eyes.

"I guess its time you found out. I was 17 when I got married, 18 when I had you, and 25 when I got pregnant with Souta. (Yeah I know… young but a lot of stories have that so what the heck!) At the time I would have done anything to be happy since we were going though rough times." She paused looking at her daughter who nodded allowing her to go on.

"I feel it was all my fault. If it weren't for me your father and grandfather wouldn't be dead. I was walking home one night when a man grabbed me from behind saying something about I need someone to pass to. I was so scared, I screamed, kicked, punched. He was just too strong. He raped me, saying if I called the cops he would kill my family. Of course me not wanting you guys getting in the problem. I put up with it. Until he came to the house hearing rumors that I was going to call the cops. I didn't find out I was pregnant until Ginu told…" Her mom stopped to look at her daughter.

"Until he whispered that in your ear threatening you" said Kagome remembering Naraku answering her question.

"H-how?"

"Naraku told me before he died." Said Kagome looking down.

"Oh… well I didn't know I was pregnant until your father died right after Ginu told me. Instead of telling you the truth I thought I could lie to you telling you your dad was the father." Said Mrs. Higurashi crying on her daughters shoulder.

"Mom I understand and your right, I was too young to take the truth. Now we have a decision to make." Said Kagome making her mom look at her.

"I know we have to tell Souta. Its like carrying bricks on your back if you don't tell him. Kagome dear…"

"Mom, I think I should tell him though," said Kagome.

"Alright I trust you and remember that I love you with all my heart as well as Souta and would never, NEVER! Do anything to hurt you two emotionally and physically.

"Mom I love you too" said Kagome as she hugged her mother tight.

"IF you like I could bring Souta here?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thanks mom" Kagome said her mother kissed her on the cheek before leaving to get Souta.

After about 7 or 8 min later. Souta showed up plopping himself down on the seat munching on what was left in his bag of chips.

"What's up sis?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him sadly as she told him to sit next to her. Souta just smiled worryingly at her before running into her arms.

"What's wrong sis? What happened? Why are you crying?" asked Souta checking Kagome to see that she was crying before.

"I'm okay Souta, I have something to tell you"

"Okay?" said Souta now confused.

"You know that I love you very much, and that you'll always be a brother to me no matter what happens" said Kagome.

"Yeah but you are my sister"

Kagome smiled.

" You know dad?" she asked now tears running down her eyes.

"Yeah"

"Mom… before she got pregnant she got… R-rapped… Naraku's dad, Ginu, rapped mom… Mom found out she was pregnant when dad and grandpa died…Mom… got pregnant by Ginu… Ginu… is your…" Kagome said cutting out as much possible so he could understand without being told the whole story.

"…What?" asked Souta tears spilled immediately from his eyes as Kagome wrapped him around in her arms as he cried with her mumbling,

" _It's a sick jock, IT'S A JOCK! I don't believe you, no…no this isn't happing"_

Kagome pulled Souta's face up so she could see him. "It is true Souta," she said as tears fell from her eyes too.

"Kagome no! Say it isn't TRUE! SAY IT!" Souta screamed as he cried and cried running out of Kagome's arms and into the garden.

Souta eventually tripped and scrapped his knee still crying even more.

Kagome walked up to him and kneeled down so she could see him. They were in front of the water fountain circled around with white and red roses. Kagome smiled gently as she grabbed his injured knee and lightly placed a napkin over it while applying pressure so the bleeding would stop. After that she grabbed the still crying Souta in her arms as she rocked him in her arms.

After a while Souta stopped crying so he was just stuttering and coughing a little.

"Souta?"

Souta looked up to whom he thought was his sister. That thought only made him cry even more.

"Souta listen, I know your upset you have every right to be. I know you must be mad too. That okay as well. I want you to know this, you may not have my father as your father but… you'll always be MY! Brother MY lil runt! MY little person to pick on! Souta I love you so much I'm not letting some little thing like this get in the way of what we got, we have a bond a sister brother love that can never be broken no matter what happens" she said as she hugged him tighter.

Souta sighed and let go of Kagome so he could see his sister's face.

"…You're right, were not going to let some old man mess what we got. Besides nobody can replace you. Who am I going to read personal stuff in their diary from? Who am I going to bother, poke, laugh with, tattletale on, who can replace you? You're my sister no matter what!" Said Souta smiling at her proudly.

"… And were stuck like glue together…" Kagome said trying to finish their saying.

"Forever" he finished before hugging her again.

"I love you sis," said Souta.

Kagome smiled to herself thanking god that she didn't loose her brother over some evil person. "And I love you more" she finished before tickling the chips out of him.

**_(In the room_)**

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she looked at her two happy kids again running after each other in the garden laughing like always.

"Hmm Souta's really tough for his age. Knows how to take it," said Inuyasha looking out the window as well.

"He's one of a kind" she smirked at him.

"That kid!" said Inuyasha laughing.

"Shut up young man," said Mrs. Higurashi slapping him on the back.

"Yes mama" he said in a solider voice.

"Striating up your back young man" Mrs. Higurashi ordered.

"Yes MAMA!" he said.

You could hear everyone laughing as Inuyasha did this scene.

"Thanks" said the woman Inuyasha looked at as a mother almost all his life.

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Sure it was nothing" he said as she hugged him lightly and left to help the others clean up the plates while Inuyasha stared at Kagome and Souta running around the garden still outside.

'Kagome I love you so much, I'm begging to think I want to spend the rest of my life with you… and maybe… I will…'

"INUYASHA! Are we still going on that cruise Kagome won at the singing contest?" asked Shippo running towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah Shippo I think we are since everything is back to normal. I think we should have some fun." Said Inuyasha

"YEAH! FUN!" said Miroku looking at Sango with a look that scared her.

"MIROKU!" screamed Sango while Miroku tried to grab her ass.

' _Yeah we do need to relax, it would be a perfect place for me to…' _thought Inuyasha

**X**

O

X

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHAT HE WAS GOING TO SAY! It's a surprise! You won't find out until it pops up! Lol can u guess? If u can! Guess and review! Love yah (LMAO) I'm sooo evil! maybe its tooeasy? oh well... i'm not telling yah!**

**Ps: yes there will be a lemon in the future, BUT! That's not what Inuyasha was thinking!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK! Lol yeah I'm hyper lol!**

**Awww brotherly sister love! YAH! LOL!**

**Lol I love ya sooooooooooooooo much until next time!**

**Amanda**

_**Coming to a Computer near you----- Chapter 16: A Cruise to WHERE!**_

………CLICK IT!……….U better……….or else…. (Lol)


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay umm this is the same chapter just changed some stuff, like the whole virgin thing, I have a big mouth… messed up so I'm fixing the lemon!**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! IT'S still me okay! Amanda inuyashafan4sho I just changed my pen name**

**Lol I know I took a long time! Well I updated and its looong over 30 pages!**

**All right ppl I finally know how much longer this story is going to go on… ready… there's going to be exactly 7 more chapters in this story including this one.**

**Questions: **

**Q: is there going to be a lemon in this chap. And another?**

A: Yes 

**Q: are they going to be "oh my god" or "OH MY GOD!"**

A: "oh my god" not too intense not too simple! I'm not a pervert I'm a normal human so it aint going to be crazy sex! It's going to be normal in a sexy way! LMAO! I'm watching too much M.T.V!

**Q: Why take so long to update?**  
_A: I don't a week isn't long I have a life too u know! And I went through my first writer's block!_

**Q: 7 more chap. Don't yah think its too much?**

A: well the cruise is a week u wants me to cut it out? I already cut out a week cause of Sango's recoveries it'll look like I rushed the week by just to finish it

**Q: r u planning something special 4 miroXsan too?**

A: course 

**Q: will kikyo get out of jail?**

A: who knows I say NO! Lol I'm soo evil she has a bail worth of 75,000 though! Lol 

**Q: planning on never updating again since your school starts Aug. 8th?**

_A: HELL NO! I don't ditch my fans just cause of 7th grade starting I'll update every weekend! Or Friday! It depends on my homework and test but I won't leave I'm much too dedicated to my fans and writing_

**Q: Why change your pen name?**

A: idk I got bored of inuyashafan4sho so I changed it? 

**Q: what took you sooo long!**

A: TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK ARR! I didn't know where to start I had to do a lot of research though on Hawaii before I started.

**Disclaimer: I don't think I've been putting this up but I do not own Inuyasha okay (screams) arrrrr!**

Warning: Don't kill me if my spelling isn't perfect.

**Chapter 16: A cruise to where? Day: 1**

**X**

O 

**X**

It had been a week since the insistent; the gang had been hanging out and planning their trip for the next week since Sango had to recover for the on week. Right now the gang were hanging out in Kagome's house…

"So, Inuyasha… can you tell us where were going already" whined Kagome as she tried to look at what Inuyasha and Miroku where writing on the papers piled up on the floor.

Inuyasha and Miroku had decided that they would plan the trip and keep it a secret from the others especially Kagome since Inuyasha was planning something special for her on the last day.

" OH come on kaggie be patient, were not paying that's all I have to tell yah!" Said Inuyasha covering the papers.

(Remember Kagome won the trip to the cruise so naturally it's free)

Kagome just sighed in annoyance as she walked over to where the rest of the gang was in the living room watching "Troy" (I love that movie!)

"So Inu you sure you want to… you know?" asked Miroku after Kagome was in the living room.

Inuyasha smirked. He had remembered when he told Miroku what he was planning and how Miroku told him he would help out.

**(Flashback to a few days ago at Miroku house)**

"Miroku I have something to tell yah," said Inuyasha as he sat on the black leather couch. 

"Oh really, what is it?" Miroku asked handing his friend a soda.

"Its about Kagome…"

"Spill" Miroku said already knowing that his best friend was madly in love with the girl.

"…I want to propose to her on the trip." He said blushing slightly.

"DUDE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" screamed Miroku with a smile on his face.

"_Yes I'm serious… I really love her." _

"_Wow, Inuyasha falling in love…WOW! Where are we going?"_

"_I decided Hawaii…"_

"_YES GIRLS!" screamed Miroku._

_Inuyasha sweat drooped as he hit Miroku on the head hard._

"_You idiot your dating Sango!"_

"…_I mean… Sango in SEXY CLOTHES!"_

"_You're a sad, sad little man…you have my pity." Said Inuyasha shaking his head from side to side_

"_Shut up yash… so are we going to tell the others?" asked Miroku._

"_NO! At least not till the last night…"_

"_Alright tell me what you're planning…"_

…………

**(Present)**

" I have no second thoughts about it" Inuyasha said.

"Alright lets tell them to start packing we leave tomorrow morning at noon." Said Miroku folding the papers into a binder.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the living room to find all three girls lusting over a half naked brad Pitt and Shippo and Kanna covering their eyes in each other's hands.

"Hey you guys cheating on us already?" asked Inuyasha pulling Kagome out of her stare off by taking off his shirt and sitting next to her while planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Jealous?" Sango asked as she kissed Miroku.

"Nah… I know Kagome wouldn't do that…" said Inuyasha.

"Awww you trust in me" said Kagome flicking his nose.

"…"

"SO… you guys want to know where we're going or not?" asked Miroku shutting off the TV.

"… Can we open our eyes now?" asked Shippo while him and Kanna dug their faces in each other's shirts.

"Yah squirts now stop cuddling up to each other! Said Inuyasha throwing a pillow to the two hugging teens.

"YASH!" screamed Kanna throwing a, pretzel at his head.

"HEY! Stop it!" said Miroku. "Now I'm going to tell you where we're going and I want everyone to go home and pack alright?" asked Miroku.

Everyone nodded in approval.

"We are going to," said Miroku looking at Inuyasha.

"Hawaii…"

It took less than 3 seconds to here the eruption of happy screams and everyone running home to pack.

"Hey be ready by noon guys!" screamed Miroku at Inuyasha and Kagome as he shut the door.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kagome launching herself on Inuyasha's lap hugging him tightly.

"I knew you would like it," said Inuyasha kissing her forehead.

"I got to go pack!" screamed Kagome running up to her room.

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to talk to mom. (He already packed by the way)

Mrs. Higurashi was cooking when Inuyasha came in. Seeing him walk in she smiled and put down what she was doing.

"Hello Inuyasha" said Mrs. Higurashi hugging him.

"Hey mom… I… can I talk to you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure" she said sitting down.

"Well you know how were going on a cruise to Hawaii right?"

"Yah you told me that"

"Well I…I ... I want to ask you if I could… I want to marry Kagome…" Inuyasha said smiling at Mrs. Higurashi.

"INUYASHA" she said crying with joy as she hugged him.

"So…"

"Inuyasha you have my blessings… now I want lots and lots of grandchildren okay!" screamed Mrs. Higurashi.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hugged her tight. "Thanks mom"

**(Fast forward to boarding on the royal Caribbean cruise to Hawaii, Honolulu…)**

"HURRY UP!" screamed Shippo running in to the entrance of the Ship.

"Shippo shut up your not carrying anything," screamed Inuyasha carrying 5 luggages and 6 bags.

"Yeah Shippo give us some time" said Miroku holding 3 luggage and 8 bags.

"Men!" said Kagura putting another bag on top of the pile.

"HURRY!" screamed Kagome dragging Inuyasha with her into the entrance followed by the others.

The cruise ship was huge! The gang was told to go to the main lobby to pick up their keys to their cabins.

Kagome and Inuyasha ended up sharing a room, Sango and Miroku in another, and Kagura, Shippo, and Kanna shared another (I feel bad for Kagura lol)

The ship was very classy and elegant. Inuyasha and Miroku had planned the whole thing. Meaning they know what they were doing and where they were going.

"Where to men?" asked Kagome after everyone joined back in the main lobby after they left their luggage in their rooms.

"We go Ice skating on the main floor, the pool, guys go to the sports deck while you girls go to the spa. For food… everyone's on there on tonight for that." Said Inuyasha reading a pamphlet.

"Inuyasha have I ever told you I love you?" asked Kagome kissing him on the lips lightly.

Miroku chuckled " you just say that cause he's letting you go to the spa!"

"No!" said Kagome pretending to act hurt.

"Well… can we please hurry? I want to go skating!" screamed Shippo running back to his room to change.

"Yea meet us there, its on the main floor, past the pool" said Inuyasha as him and Kagome walked back to their room.

The gang all decided that it would be best if they would dress in the swimsuits with there warm clothes on top carrying a bag of changed clothes with them. (LOL picture that)

So they headed out.

**(Their outfits) **

Kagome decided to wear a black two-piece with a long green-sleeved shirt with a black hoodie over it. She wore black stretchy jeans with a black beanie on her head.

Inuyasha wore red swim trunks with a white shirt a red hoodie that went to his knees with a pair of long jeans and a red beanie.

Miroku wore purple and black swim trunks, a black shirt, a gray jacket and jeans.

Sango wore a pink two-piece with a white pair of jeans, white shirt with glitter, and a pink coat.

Kanna wore all white, white swimsuit, white jeans, and white shirt…. (She always does)

Shippo wore aqua swim trunks, a green hoodie, jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt.

Kagura wore lavender and white two-piece, white jeans with pink sparkles, white shirt, and a pink jacket.

**(In the Ice skating Rink)**

All of them arrived to be greeted by cold air hitting their faces.

"It's COLD!" said Kagome cuddling up to Inuyasha.

"Kagome… shut up!" screamed Sango jumping up and down.

" EVERYBODY!… HOT CHOCOLATE!" screamed Kanna and Shippo running towards the food center.

Kagura giggled and walked over join the jumping teens.

"Well guys while those three waste their life… can we go skate," whined Miroku. Then he looked at Sango with worried eyes.

"Sango are you,"

"Miroku I'm already fully recovered don't worry about me." Sango said as Miroku smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"HEY!… Inuyasha, Miroku we'll race yah!" screamed Sango as Kagome and her took off the ice skates on and all.

"HEY! You mean people come back!" screamed Miroku and Inuyasha struggling to put on their skates.

"This mother fucker won't slide in!" screamed Inuyasha as he tried to slide in the skate in his left foot.

"INUYASHA you idiot that goes on the right!" Screamed Miroku as he fought with the straps on the skates.

"Since when did you learn that!" asked Inuyasha.

"Sesame Street! In Elmo's world." Said Miroku standing up and walking over to the ice. Only to be brought down to the floor.

"Did Sesame Street teach you how to skate too!" laughed Inuyasha walking onto the ice and skating around in circles around Miroku.

"YOU don't talk about Elmo and big bird like that!" screamed Miroku as he stood up shaking a little gripping onto the wall.

Kagome and Sango were watching the show with amusement.

"Sesame Street?" asked Sango to Kagome.

" Our boyfriends are idiots," said Kagome.

"Yep" said Sango while you could hear laughing in the background and someone screaming "WHO KILLED BIG BIRD AND ELMO!"

……………………………………………………………………

**(Pool)**

"Miroku?" asked Inuyasha

"What big bird/Elmo killer?" asked Miroku as he stepped into the water to join everybody.

"For the fifth time Miroku, Inuyasha didn't kill them." Said Kagome as she got out of the water walking to the deep end where everybody dives.

Inuyasha smirked as he walked out to look at Kagome as she just stood there looking into the deep end.

Inuyasha smiled and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey yash" she said not acting surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Thinking…"

"Of…"

"Mom"

Inuyasha smirked knowing Kagome's mom was giving Kagome looks and talking about grandchildren every second before they left.

"What about?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, she knows something I don't…" Kagome said as she turned around to look at him.

"Forget about it… will you mind if I throw you."

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Scared"

Inuyasha smirked as he scooped her up and held her bridal style.

"INUYASHA! This water is 12 ft. deep!" screamed Kagome as she clung onto Inuyasha and dug her face into his chest.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Kagome looked up into to his eyes and saw pure love in depths of his amber eyes.

"… Yes" said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Alright, hold your breath, and hold on tight."

Inuyasha took one leap and jumped into the pool. He could felt Kagome hugging him and steady heartbeat. He smiled. Kagome trust him completely. And he trusts her…

Soon they ran out of breath…

"MIROKU! You talked about Sesame Street and now your talking about Barney!" they heard when they surfaced.

"I'm BARNEY I LOVE YOU!" screamed Miroku hugging Sango while squeezing her ass lightly.

(I think Miroku's High or really miss Pre-K years LMAO)

"PERVERT!" screamed Sango dunking his head under water.

"He's an idiot," said Shippo as he and Kanna played a game of volleyball.

"No he's barney," said Kagura while she sat in a chair and throwing a rock at Miroku's head.

"HEY!" screamed Miroku.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Sango screamed hitting him over the head.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they saw everybody take turns hitting him.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Spa!)**

Kagome sighed in pure happiness as she sunk into the hot tub with the other girls.

"So Kagome how's you and Inuyasha?" asked Kagura.

"He's arrogant but sweet,"

"You're head over heels," said Kanna smiling at her.

"Kanna speaking of falling head over heels… anything going on between Shippo and you?" asked Sango.

Kagura blushed a deep shade of red while looking down.

"Umm…"

"Oh my god! You like him!" screamed Kagome at the blushing teen.

"KAGOME!" screamed Kanna turning scarlet.

"Aww that's so QT! (Cute)" squealed Sango.

"Oh really how's you and barney man?" asked Kanna.

Sango laughed at Miroku's new nickname.

"Perverted like always" said Sango.

"That can be good and bad," said Kagura.

"How so?" asked Sango.

"He can never keep his hands off you in public… but he'll be good in bed" said Kagura winking at Sango.

"KAGURA!"

Everyone cracked up as Sango turned bright red.

"Kagome anything special planned for Yash today?" asked Sango.

"Yashie? Oh yeah I do have a surprise." Kagome said blushing a bit.

"You're going to hit a home run!" screamed Kanna.

"…"

"KAGOME" they all screamed at the smirking girl.

"I don't fuck and tell!" screamed Kagome while she ran off to the massage room.

They all laughed as they got out to join her.

**(Sports deck)**

"Barney…" said Shippo.

"STOP CALLING ME BARNEY!" screamed Miroku while Inuyasha got away with the ball and dunked it into the basket.

"Pay attention barney!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'll spill the beans of you're little plan for Kagome, and you to be marr..." Said Miroku as stole the ball from him.

"MIROKU!" said Inuyasha chasing Miroku around the court.

"OKAY! I WON'T" screamed Miroku as he hide behind a very confused Shippo.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Nothing" they both said.

"You wouldn't planning on proposing now would you?" asked Shippo as he dribbled the ball to the net.

Inuyasha turned white. Shippo didn't hear anyone answer so he turned around to see two of them white like ghosts.

"Oh you are!" said Shippo

Inuyasha growled and shook a finger at Miroku.

"Miroku you told him now I'm going to kill big bird!" he said launching himself on his friend.

"I didn't!" screamed Miroku running around the court again.

Shippo rolled his eyes. " I won't tell, did you get a ring yet?" he asked.

Inuyasha stopped running and walked over to his bag and went through a black bag filled with paper. He picked up one ball of paper and unraveled it. It was a black box wrapped up inside. Inuyasha walked over to the two guys and opened the box for them to see.

(What an original place to hide it lol)

The ring was stunning. It had a silver band with a silver diamond in the middle shaped as a flower and two smaller green diamonds on each side looking like petals. On the band was an inscription that read " To My Angel From Your Savior"

(I like that line and its suits what they went through… think about it, Kagome found Inuyasha and took him into her home and he saved her family and her from Naraku and Kikyo's poisoning… lol it suits see.)

"Wow Inuyasha that must of cost." Said Shippo looking at the ring in amazement.

"It did cost a lot, but hey that's the only one that screamed out Kagome." Said Inuyasha placing the ring back in its case.

"Yea it does" said Miroku nodding in approval.

"Well we better head back it's already 11:35 pm. The girls must be back at the cabins and this place closes at midnight.

"Yea I'm hungry… well see you tomorrow right?" asked Miroku.

"Yea we go to the pool first for a live band and games at 2 alright." Said Inuyasha waving bye as he grabbed his stuff and walked in the showers so he can go to his cabin.

**(With Inuyasha& Kagome)**

Inuyasha opened the cabin door and expected to see Kagome… but she wasn't there. He just sighed and went to get something to eat.

"Must still be with the girls," he said to no one in particular.

What he didn't know was that Kagome was hiding in the closet and came out when he went in the other room. She wore a black hoodie with a tight red tank top under and black shorts.

She smiled and climbed on the bed placing a black scarf on the nightstand and then acting like she was asleep.

'_Let the fun begin' _she thought as she heard Inuyasha walk back in and heard something fall like an apple.

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

'Holy shit'

Kagome was… what is she wearing!

I was just going to get something to eat (a apple) and when I came back I see Kagome laying on the bed asleep in short shorts. She was laying down with one leg over my pillow and her hair cascading down her back.

I couldn't take any more I had to touch her.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Kagome heard Inuyasha walk over to the bed and climb on. Inuyasha then removed the pillow from in between her legs and moved closer to her.

Kagome mentally smirked. He was doing everything according to plan. Since he removed the pillow Kagome pretend to whine from the missing pillow and swung her leg over his waist.

Inuyasha blushed as he saw an exposed leg in front of his face.

"Inu…yasha…" said Kagome cuddling closer to him.

Inuyasha wanted to wake her up. He ran his hand smoothly over her exposed leg and then laid it gently on her ass.

To his surprise Kagome turned over on her stomach and stretched like a cat (You know when they stick their buts high in the air)

Then she sat up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yea?" he asked scared she might beat him to death.

"Did you just touch my ass mister!" she screamed as she climbed on him so she was sitting on top of him.

"SORRY!" he said covering his head.

Kagome laughed and removed his hands from his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

I don't deserve you anymore Kags," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"I know," she teased before kissing him again.

Inuyasha returned the action, slipping his tongue between her lips to increase it. He just couldn't stand her...she was so breathtaking… it just felt soo right

That's when…

"K-kagome…" he gasped.

She thrust her hips against him again, her mouth kissing and sucking lightly over his pulse and giggling at his gasps and stutters. With a mischievous smile she raised her head and met Inuyasha's eyes, moving her hips determinedly against him once again.

"Yes?" She asked innocently as her hands tangled into his long hair.

His hands clenched into her waist and he tried to calm down a bit.

"You have to stop or I'll," he growled at her in craving.

Kagome took her hands off of him and moved them to the front of her sweater humming soft sounds.

"Don't"

With slow movements she unzipped the little hoodie and let it fall to the floor.

"Stop"

Inuyasha gulped.

"Then…" she finished licking her lips.

She wore a tight red tank toptight enough tolooke like a second skin on her.

"What do you think you're doing bitch?" he growled, eyes full of lust and desire.

"Seducing you of course, I want to make you HAPPY is that a crime!" she replied, "We've tried this once before, actually twice but we've got interrupted."

Kagome paused for a moment and looked at him like a sad little puppy lost in the rain.

"Y-you want this right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha noticed the hesitation in her voice and thrust up a little, groaning at the friction.

"Third times a charm" he said hoarsely

Kagome's face brightened and she kissed him quickly.

"I Love you SOOO much!"

"No I love SOOO much!" he said imitating her voice.

She giggled and kissed him on his nose as her small hands slid slowly down his chest, pausing at his nipples and tweaking them through his shirt giggling again in approval as they hardened. Inuyasha moaned in satisfaction, fingers on her waist as he tried to tug off her shorts. Impatiently Kagome grabbed the edge of his shirt and tugged it over his head.

"Inuyasha I really don't like your shirt, your much more sexier without it on"

As soon as her boyfriend's skin was revealed to her she kissed him all over massaging him and rubbing up onto him.

It was driving him insane and he kept trying to touch her, but she wouldn't permit it. Finally, she stopped her antics and looked up pouting.

"Can you be a good doggie, or do I have to punish you?" She asked this with a very innocent smile.

He reached for her again, but she caught his hands and tied them together with his belt. "Now control yourself, or I won't let you look, either!"

He was hard already, but her seductive threats were making him even harder.

Then he felt her teeth and lost all ability to think reasonably. She was using her teeth to scrape along the front of his chest, all the way down to the hem of his pants.

Kagome giggled as she rose up to meet his gaze kissing him powerfully, dragging her long manicured nails over his rock hard chest and muscled arms as she did.

"I think my scarf likes you, Inuyasha. "She said as she reached over to the scarf on the nightstand and tied it around his head to blindfold him.

He whined and growled at her in anger.

"Concentrate on only my movements and your feelings Inuyasha. Don't look with your eyes. Let me show you how you make me feel everyday of my life, let me please you and take care of you."

How could he resist a request like that, or any other for that matter? He would let her… not knowing how much longer he could control himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes beneath the silk black scarf.

She began to use her hands to caress his chest and arms. She was drawing circles around his nipples, never touching them, but reminding him of just how velvety her fingertips felt against his skin. She leaned over and draped her hair over them, enclosing them in a curtain as she kissed his mouth, exploring him with her tongue.

Then she kissed his jaw line and nibbled her way down his throat, nipping at his pulse with her lips. She made her way down to his nipples and only then did she take him with her teeth. His reaction was her reward. His eyes were full of lust and, he was growling at every movement she made in contentment.

She lavished attention on both of his nipples, delighted in the rumbling noises he couldn't help make while she cruelly held him in her teeth.

He was one contented puppy now. She began to stroke his stomach, again making broad circles around him, urging him to relax and take pleasure in her touch.

"Let me take care of you, Inuyasha. Don't fight me or I'll go sleep with the others. "She warned him,

But he only smiled at her; they both knew it was an inactive threat. She was not about to go anywhere but closer to him.

Inuyasha reached up to take the belt off and the scarf off his eyes so he could watch her.

She was rubbing against him and smiling very contentedly. He couldn't stand another second without his hands on her. He reached down and pulled her up to him with such speed she was left blinking in shock.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself, mister!" She said with a very cute smile on her lips.

"No fucking way, Kaggie. My turn." Inuyasha took her mouth in a crushing kiss as his hands worked on her shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

He closed his eyes for a moment and shuddered as Kagome's hand accidentally brushed against his covered length before working on taking off her shorts. To make it easier Kagome got off Inuyasha's lap and tugged the object off. Inuyasha reversed their positions, laying Kagome on her back on the bed and settling over her, careful not to rest his weight on her.

She was squirming against him, trying to make him stop, but he just laughed in her mouth and used his tongue to explore her while he touched as much bare skin as possible.

He took off her bra easily and continued as he felt more material in his way when he reached her bikini panties as he couldn't really continue until he messaged her beneath for a while wile looking at the girl who pouted and squirmed around in protest.

"But YASHIE! I wanted to…"

"I'll be seducing you, angel," he told her haughtily, "Not the other way around. You had your turn already"

"Angel?" she blinked and then red tinted her face, as she grew warm inside. "Inuyasha you never called…"

The rest of her sentence came out as a gasp when he flicked out a tongue to tease a hardened nipple.

Curious at the little thing he enclosed it with his entire mouth, his tongue still working at it and his mouth kissing the delicate and smooth skin. His other hand came up to mimic the same motion as his tongue with his fingers on the other breast.

Gasps and whimpers flowed from her mouth and it was music to his ears. Eager to hear more from the little body under him he trailed hot open-mouthed kisses from one breast to the other, replacing his hand with his mouth here and vice versa for the other.

"Inuyasha…" the girl gasped, her eyes shutting tightly as she was swallowed in.

"I like it when you say my name like that," Inuyasha informed her, his arrogance poured down into his tone.

He traveled down her body to the top of her lacy black underwear and skimmed his fingers along the tender skin on the inside of her thigh and then the hem. Kagome gasped loudly and whimpered at the light contact he caused.

"I like it a lot. Do that more often it makes me happy..."

"You're such a jerk," Kagome insulted him through gritted teeth.

"Alright as long as I'm your jerk." He said chuckling and took her underwear in his teeth, slowly moving back to reveal the home to that little bundle of nerves that would have her screaming his name just the way he liked her to.

"Alright, Kaggie-waggie," he puffed his breath over her core, "If you're not nice to me I won't give you what you want little girl."

She bit her lip at the teasing breaths on her lower body. She was now completely exposed to Inuyasha's stare and she felt her heart pounding in her chest, scared that he might go to hard on her.

When his tongue flicked out to taste her she bucked and groaned his name loudly, her hands fisting in the sheets above her head.

Inuyasha watched her reaction to him and grinned at her.

This was all for him, every sound she was making, every thing she did, it was all because of him. Not anyone else…only him and always him… and that drove his desire for her even higher than before.

"Stay still now, or I'll just stop," he scolded.

Kagome whimpered in frustration as his mouth left her hot spot and pressed along the skin at the back of her knees and on her inner thigh. She wanted his mouth right back where it had been. No one had ever done this to her before, at least not forced to...

"Inuyasha…" she said looking down at him.

"Hm?" he asked looking up for a minute until she pushed his head back.

"Don't stop!" she moaned.

He smirked as his tongue taunted the core again and she cried out in pleasure. He smirked again letting his tongue dive in deeper, tasting her even more while he drove her crazy with pleasure.

"Inuyasha…please…Inuyasha please!"

The man groaned as his erection jerked at the sound of her voice. He swiftly unzipped his pants, allowing his thick arousal to have a little more space. It just created even more friction that threatened to drive him over the edge. He needed to focus, on Kagome and only on Kagome or else he might hurt her.

She noticed his look of uncertainty on his heated up face. He had his eyes tightly shut and was trying his best to adjust and control himself. She smiled at him noticing he was worried he would go too hard and hurt her.

"Yashie, kiss me would yah," she begged

He nodded, eagerly moving up her body and covering her mouth with his own.

Kagome returned the kiss passionately, pushing up on him in demand. Curious as to why she was doing this Inuyasha complied, rolling onto his back. Once straddling her boyfriend again Kagome got to work.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha warned.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You need to relax!"

Kagome looked at his red boxers and pulled them off without much hesitation, dropping them onto the floor joining the pile of wrinkled clothing. She took the moment to just look at him, just him and only him. His skin sustained a few scars from Naraku and Kikyo's attack on them and maybe a few from his childhood but other than that it was completely smooth. The muscles in his chest jolted up in want as she drew her fingernails lightly over them.

You can do this Kagome. Make him feel just as good as he made you feel. He won't hurt you; this time you want this, you're not being forced into this.'

"Kagome you don't have to…"

Kagome giggled at him proving her point.

"I want to…" she said.

Her tongue was already working from the base of his erection to the tip, pausing to swirl around the head and then back down and repeat.

Her silky smooth fingers copied his earlier antics, tickling the inside of his thigh and then lightly over his lower stomach.

One hand gripped the base of his shaft, adding slight pressure before she wrapped her mouth around it and began to suck.

"Oh fuck," he cursed, his hands gripping the sheets and panting hard in pleasure as his eyes tightened shut. "You're soo fucking good Kags… "

Kagome pulled away long enough to smirk and blow on the tip. Not pausing much longer to consider it she lowered her mouth again.

Inuyasha's growled out her name in pleasure. No one had ever performed this on him before with such eagerness and willingness to please him.

He tried his hardest not to buck up into Kagome's mouth, but it was so tempting. She had created a stiff seal around his erection and he wanted nothing more than to drive his length into that tight, hot little body of hers.

"Kagome…" he gasped, "Stop… please, oh god!"

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"It's my turn to please again," he growled in want.

Without warning he had flipped her onto her back and was towering over her, his hot arousal pressing mischievously along her wet openings.

The blush on Kagome's face darkened as she realized what the next step was.

"Inuyasha I…I have something to tell you."

He paused, his eyes searching hers frantically in concern.

"What is it? I'll stop now if that's what it is Kaggie I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome gulped, turning her head away.

"It's not that Inuyasha."

"Kags…"

"It's nothing, just…go slow."

Nodding he began to press inside. Inch by inch of his length vanished inside of her tiny body and was absorbed by intense warmth and strength. He watched her opening enclose his erection until he was momentarily stopped. With a little thrust forward he felt her relax a bit and groaned trying to control himself.

Kagome bit her lip and tried to control herself. She felt his mouth against her neck, kissing and mumbled things to her. She ignored it, thinking he was teasing her about being scared of being hurt, or to stop acting like she hadn't gone through it.

But he was saying the complete opposite to her.

"I love you Angel, I'll never ever hurt you," he whispered. "I'll never force you into things."

She met his gaze and he smiled down at her.

"You…you don't care?"

"So you're Scared? So what? It's normal angel, you were raped, forced into it. I love you, Angel and would never hurt you, just feel I'll show you," he growled affectionately.

"I…I thought…"

"You think too much with that brain of yours Kags," he said to her kissing her affectionately.

With single move of his hips all speech was silence and moaning, gasping and whimpers took its place.

What started off as something lovable and delicate escalated into a quicker, harsher rhythm.

Kagome cried out with every thrust, her eyes screwing shut and her hands gripping Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha forced himself to keep his eyes open; to make sure his angel was okay.

Their bodies molded together perfectly.

Groans of pleasure were ripped from his throat as he felt Kagome's inner muscles grip him and try to hold him deep inside of her.

The pace increased and the noises only got louder. Whimpers and moans filled the soft quiet air and with one last hard thrust two faint versions of names poured from the couple's lips and the noise came to an end as the two bodies fell onto the bed each feeling complete and content.

Waves of passion overtook the two as they held each other.

Speech failed them, energy sapped from their bodies, as they just looked into each other's eyes smiling up at each other in a loving matter.

They would breath or shudder as tiny orgasms shook their bodies every now and then, still as this happened they kept their gaze steady and true to each other.

When Inuyasha finally gained the strength to move he covered them in a soft warm blanket shielding the cold air, before tucking Kagome under his chin once more.

"I won," he said.

"Hmmm…next time."

He smirked.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled lazily and buried her face against his chest.

"No and yes. You're my Savior, I know you won't hurt me"

Surprised by her answer Inuyasha didn't respond. He stared down at her as best he could, realizing that she had almost immediately fallen asleep. A soft smile rose to the surface and curled his mouth into a loving expression as he saw his charm on a silver bracelet wrapped around her wrist. He had her locket on too.

"Yes I am your savior, and you're my Angel…" he said kissing her lightly.

' _I'll finally tell you what the charm means to me and you on the last night just wait…'_he thought before he kissed her lightly on the forehead and fell into the world we fall into to seek blissfulness and comfort... dream land…

**X  
O  
X**

**All right I would like to thank Lost-Love14 for pointing out an error on this chappy.**

**THANK YOU! And to all who review!**

**DONE! Omg 29 pages… tired… 6 more chapters! Oh boy! What will happen on the rest of this trip? Huh huh! What did yah think!**

**Questions… if you do while u review I'll answer in the following chap. do not worry you must think I forgot about the Locket and the charm I DIDN'T! Okay it'll come eventually lol**

**REVIEW PPL!**

**Click it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my god I am so tired today lol it took me forever to finish this chapter lol I had to look up some lyrics it was annoying lol**

**Well I would like to take this time to answer some of my reviewers for Chap. 16.**

**Oh yeah and for those of you that noticed the mistake on the lemon. Yes I know I messed up so don't get mad cause I did that I changed some stuff on the lemon so that it would make sense thank you to all of you guys that noticed and told me!**

**I guess that happened cause I just finished the chapter for my other story and she's a virgin in that one I guessed I was just a little bitty mixed up! LOL!**

****

**X  
O  
X**

****

Xsachi: lol thank you I'm so glad you like it!

**Kagome 2001: WEEE YEAH I feel so loved lol I little too hyper! Thank you! And wow I updated two days after you read! See u didn't have to wait too long**

666loser666: I'm so stupid excuse my stupid ness okay ppl for those of u that read chap. 16 and the part where they were at the spa and when Sango asked Kanna the question about Shippo it was Kanna who was blushing not Kagura… I don't know why but I get soo confused with those two names! Sorry hope you understand my again idiotic mistake! And WOW such a good reviewer gives 666loser666 a cookie YEAH! MUCH THANXZ TO U!

**Tippedtiger: Thanx and for your questions,**

**1,That's kind of obvious… lol yes she is!**

**2,Ummmm? Hehe ummm lets say they didn't (scratches head and thinks) hmmmmmm? **

Inugurlume: lol yeah while I was writing I was thinking… what should the ring look like? And I just think of the first thing that came to my mind when I thought… Kagome so that's how I got the flower detail and the color green.

**Numbuhxxx: I am so hurt! I AM NOT A PERVERT! I am very mature for my age! j/mLol well lets just say I watch too much mtv! Lol but yes I am sure I am not a perv! 8-0**

Eeeeeekk: Lol yes funny is always better than violence I thank my 2 year old cousin for making me and when I say make me I mean make me! Watch barney with him. That's how I got that idea and I think Miroku is a purple perverted dinosaur in some ways! Lol it suits him!

**Pyro Chi: thanks that was what I was going for not too kinky! Lol you were the only one that guessed right! How ironic!They're getting hitched!Lol yes! (Gives Pyro Chi a cookie)**

Kawaiigirl-777: lol yeah I know but don't worry I'm a total KIKYO HATER like not i think she's all bad i just hate her... does that make sense! I didn't do that on purpose but I need it to look like it's not too easy for Kags.

**Confused person: Yes I know thank you for telling me, go back to chap. 16 I changed the lemon a little bit. **

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: LOL YEAH A HYPER PERSON! LOL I'm glad I made you happy! Thank you so much for reviewing

**Lost-Love14: yeah I know read back to the lemon I changed it some! Thanks for pointing it out!**

InuheartKag4eva: lol thanks for reviewing! 3

**Sako: lol I know I can picture her mom already! LMAO!**

Tetsuna: Yes no more violence or killing now its just hanging on the cruise and Hawaii lol don't worry! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lilrin13: THAT'S exactly what I was going for! Lol I can picture Miroku in a purple dinosaur suit-asking woman to bear his child... LMAO!**

Dieforinuyasha: yes but I think I might do a mild lemon or maybe even a lime because they're not the main characters but I will have something special for them too!

**The-Wind-Caller-Dragon: LOL I'm glad you liked it! Yah I am in honors English… wow so you have a little more vacation time, my school starts tomorrow (august 8th) and I'm peeling from bad sunburn! Not a good way to start school lol!**

Kiddie Kidda Kitsune: I KNOW KAGOME ISSS SOOO LUCKY!

**MoonlightHanyou: lol I'm glad you like it!**

**_OMG IF I FORGOT SOMEONE I'M SO SORRY! Wow that took so long to write all right on with the story!_**

**_X  
O  
X_**

**Chapter 17, Day 2: A night out for them, and drunken boys…**

**_X  
O  
X_**

Kagome felt warm and fuzzy when she slowly awoke from the world where pigs can fly and your dog could talk.

She felt complete and bliss. She sighed as she fluttered her eyes open to see Inuyasha sleeping like an angel. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and rested his head gently on top of hers looking contempt.

She giggled a bit when she saw his ears twitch towards her. She tried to get up to touch them but his hold on her tightened.

"Yashie…" Kagome whined as he smiled a bit before bringing down his head for her to reach.

She squealed in delight as she lightly rubbed his fury ears and giggled every time he would pure or growl when she would stop.

Kagome finally stopped after she kissed each tip of each ear and went back to see him.

Inuyasha's eyes were still closed but opened when Kagome came in front of him.

"Morning angel…" he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

She smiled back and snuggled up to him.

"Morning, what time is it?" she asked as she played with his fingers with hers.

Inuyasha looked over to the side clock on their bed and smiled evilly. " 3:46 pm."

Kagome's eyes shot open in shock.

"WHAT!"

Inuyasha laughed hard as he saw his girlfriend put up a fit like how she never woke up this late and all that jazz.

Inuyasha had to laugh even more when he told her what they were doing.

" A CLUB!" she screamed in delight.

"Yes a club but we aren't going till 9:00 we have to eat and if you want," said Inuyasha looking at her like he was going to die.

Kagome knew that look on any guys face.

"WE CAN GO SHOPPING!" screamed Kagome again.

He nodded covering his ears. "Keep it down bitch, the others could probably hear you…" as soon as Inuyasha finished his sentence 5 people burst through their door.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" all the girls screamed as Miroku and Shippo walked in half asleep.

"Shit what the fuck are you doing here!" screamed Inuyasha covering Kagome's and his still naked bodies.

Everyone fell silent as Miroku smiled from ear to ear.

"So you were getting giggy with it last night huh? No wonder the other people on this boat were complaining about loud noises." Said Miroku now fully awake and staring at his two red faced friends.

"MIROKU!" screamed Kagome as Sango, Kanna and Kagura slapped him over his head.

"Damn why is everyone hitting me?" asked Miroku as he rubbed his head.

"Soooooo what are we doing today Inuyasha?" asked Shippo now smiling at Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha shot him a death glare before answering his question.

" We're going to go eat first at a restaurant called Chops Grille-steak, then…shop on the 3rd floor I think, and then at 9: 00 we go to the Jewel night club. Now will you guys please go?" pleaded Inuyasha.

Everyone nodded as they winked at him or her before leaving.

Kagome let out a breath she never knew she was holding and then smiled at Inuyasha.

"So… that was interesting," she said as she got off the bed and walked over to her clothes. She put on her undergarments and then put on a baby blue halter and a blue jean mini.

"Yea it was, but not as interesting as last night." He said as he too got dressed in loose blue jeans and a white long shirt.

"Oh boy you're getting like Miroku," said Kagome as she hugged him.

"That purple perverted dinosaur." He said grinning.

Kagome laughed in his chest and sighed. "Yea if you put it that way, purple is the guys favorite color"

"Freaky…" he said as he kissed her forehead.

She just laughed again and went to brush her teeth and fix her hair in the bathroom and then Inuyasha soon after.

They both blushed as they saw the group waiting outside.

They were all dressed in casual clothes and looked at the couple clearly annoyed.

"Are you done being kissy googoo gaga!" screamed Kanna.

"No" chuckled Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome to him and kissed her passionately.

The group sweat dropped as they witnessed Inuyasha shove his tongue down Kagome's throat.

10 min. Later….

"Okay we're done!" announced Inuyasha.

"Stupid BAKA!" screamed Kagura and Kanna.

"Oh shut it will ya!" he said in a mocking tone.

"Guys please, I'm hungry I didn't eat last night!" screamed Kagome.

"I wonder why," whispered Sango to Miroku.

"I have the faintest idea," he said grinning.

"You know I can hear you right…" said Kagome giving the pair a nice death glare.

"FINE! We'll be good, lets eat!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha lead them over to a big restaurant on the 2nd floor, and asked for a table.

The restaurant had different settings in each section with tables. One had a beach setting, a party setting, a rain setting, and every setting you could imagine.

The group was lead to their table, which happened to be a privet table in a rain forest setting. There were vines and flowers covering the walls as small droplets of water dropped down (think of the restaurant rainforest, you know with sounds and fake animals but still all looking very realistic.) It was merely breathtaking.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome as Sango and Miroku sat in front of them. Shippo sat next to Kagome as Kanna sat next to Shippo and Kagura sat in front of Shippo and next to Sango.

They talked about stuff like what they wanted to do and couldn't wait till they were at Hawaii, Just normal stuff.

They ate and had a good time, basically what they came to do.

After they ate they walked up to the third floor to go, dare I say it… SHOPPING! (Lol)

"Oh boy I can't wait!" squealed Kagome in delight as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome please… stop that," he said covering his ears with his other hand.

"Oh quit being a baby," said Sango as she pointed over to a store that read ' Papaya' (I love that store it's one of my favorites in dolphin mall)

"I want to go in that one daddy!" she said hugging Miroku.

Miroku laughed and played along.

"Alright sweetie but you'll have to model for daddy okay," he said squeezing her ass lightly.

"Ewwwww daddy's a pervert," Sango screamed as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into the store.

The guys sighed as they watched all the girls run around the store and throw clothes at them.

"Damn what did you get us into Inu?" asked Shippo holding amounts of clothes in his hands.

"I don't really know…" said Inuyasha as he saw Kagome walk out of the small changing room in a tight black mini and a red halter that had a bunch of names all over the shirt like slut, princess, snob, nerd, rocker, prep… and then big black bold letters across her chest that read, "Don't label me!"

"Now I know why" Inuyasha finished saying as he stood up from his spot and hugged Kagome.

"Hello gorgeous" he said as he kissed her.

"Hi" she said and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you like it?" she asked twirling around for him to look.

"Yes angel, change" was all he said.

"Why?" she asked.

He sighed and backed her into the room.

"I'm going to buy it for you, is that all you want?" he asked.

"Nope" she said pointing over to a pile of clothes.

Inuyasha sighed and kissed her. "Anything for you angel"

She giggled and playfully pushed him out.

Inuyasha walked back over to the guys with a stack full of clothes in his hands.

"The things I do for her" he said as he heard the guys laughing.

**(9:15 pm Clubbing time!)**

They were excited and stood in line for the club.

The club took up the whole 4th floor and took awhile to get in.

They sighed as the bouncer pointed to a group next to them.

"We have to do something to get his attention," said Sango wearing a black and pink spaghetti top and a jean black mini.

"Yeah I think we already knew that babe," said Miroku wearing black pants and a purple button up that was unbuttoned showing off a black under shirt under it.

"Okay then what do we do?" asked Kagura wearing low rider jeans and a silk white top.

"Yell?" asked Shippo wearing an orange button up and jeans.

"Already tried that remember," said Kanna wearing a pink halter and a white skirt.

"Yea then we'll just have to… Kagome get on my shoulders." Said Inuyasha wearing a red button up shirt that had on three out of seven buttoned and black loose jeans.

"Say what mister!" said Kagome wearing the same outfit she tried on.

"Just listen to him, if you don't we might never get in" said Kanna.

"Alright whatever." Said Kagome as she got on Inuyasha's shoulders and felt him grab hold of her.

Then she felt him pull her shirt down to revel more cleavage than she thought was possible. She screamed out as loud as she could. And boy could Kagome scream! The bouncer looked over and grinned at her.

"That group with the babe on the mutts shoulder's!" he announced.

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl when he let her down and held onto her waist as the group made their way over to the entrance.

Once there the bouncer winked at Kagome. "Hey cutie!" he said as he eyed her ass as she walked in. She felt his eyes on her and so did Inuyasha and she turned to look at him.

"Hey, quit staring at what you can't have because I'm taken." She said and kissed Inuyasha on the lips lightly before continuing to walk in with her friends with him.

The bouncer turned and mumbled something about 'stupid dog mutt' as the group was walking through the door

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha said.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" she screamed as she walked in and didn't say anything else once she saw the club.

The club was huge and was packed with people and music blasted through the speakers. The walls were black with lights and what looked like flowers painted on them in a light white. The floors were black too but it sparkled and shone off light. There were booths and a bar in the far off end while everyone danced in the middle as different lights shone on some people dancing particularly good.

They all looked around in shock at the club that was on the ship. It was huge!

"WOW!" screamed Sango over the music.

"WOW! Is right!" screamed Kagome as she started to hear the opening of "Bounce" by Fatty Koo

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" screamed Kagome and Sango as they ran onto the dance floor.

The two boys sighed as the rest of the gang ran onto the dance floor and they headed to the bar for a drink.

**_Bounce 14x_**

"Hey Sango you know the moves?" asked Kagome as they stood next to each other in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hell yeah girl!" screamed Sango remembering the music video moves.

**_Chorus:  
We's be bouncin, flippin, jumpin, jazz funkin, just do something  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
Move yo booty to tha boogaloo beat  
Use your moves and don't refuse it just feel the music and  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
To the rhythm to tha boogaloo beat_**

Kagome and Sango started to move to the beat as the music blasted though the speakers.

_**2nd Chorus:  
Get busy baby kick the funk with me  
(I'm ready do you wanna rock with me)  
Yeah shawty only if you get wit me  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat  
**_

By this time the two girls got everyone's attention and a bright light shown over them as they and some other people that knew the moves joined in and danced.

**_Eddie B:  
What you hear is a testa  
to get you to move your chesta  
bounce your body like a seizure  
make you lose all your respa  
ration ain't no waitin, we came to party & shake it (don't stop)  
tha crowd is breakin, pop lockin, swingin, rotatin_**

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the girls in shock as they watched them sway their hips and move in time with the music. Kagura, Kanna, and Shippo also joined in as Miroku and Inuyasha watched from the bar.**_  
_**

**_Gabrielle:  
Ooh go with it baby,  
Movin so sexy smooth baby,  
Tha way ya doin it, keep movin, show me how you move baby (Move boi)  
(Dance, dance)  
I'm feelin how you move boi (Bounce, bounce)  
It's crazy what you do boy  
_**

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was still gawking over her moves. She sighed and motioned for him to come over. He shook his head 'no'. Kagome pouted and put on a sad face. Inuyasha chuckled as he put down his drink and walked over onto the dance floor to her.

_**Chorus:  
We's be bouncin, flippin, jumpin, jazz funkin, just do something  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
Move yo booty to tha boogaloo beat  
Use your moves and don't refuse it just feel the music and  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
To the rhythm to tha boogaloo beat**_

Inuyasha walked behind her and she grabbed his hands placing them on her hips as she started to dance with him.

_**2nd Chorus:  
Get busy baby kick the funk with me  
(I'm ready do you wanna rock with me)  
Yeah shawty only if you get wit me  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat**_

Miroku pouted and got up as well. He wasn't going to let Inuyasha have all the fun now was he?

_**Valure:  
People's dancin freakin everywhere  
try my hardest baby not to stare  
movin groovy in your funky shoes  
daddy I love the sexy thangs you do  
show me how you boogaloo  
keep this party jumpin all night (all night) shake my fatty just the way you like (way you like)  
ooh baby you do it so right, I think your comin with me tonight**_

Miroku walked behind Sango put his arms around her as he kissed her neck. She smiled and danced with him.

_**Chorus:  
We's be bouncin, flippin, jumpin, jazz funkin, just do something  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
Move yo booty to tha boogaloo beat  
Use your moves and don't refuse it just feel the music and  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
To the rhythm to tha boogaloo beat**_

_**2nd Chorus:  
Get busy baby kick the funk with me  
(I'm ready do you wanna rock with me)  
Yeah shawty only if you get wit me  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat**_

_**Ron  
I wanna know (I wanna know)  
Do you like tha funk (I feel the funk! Oh I feel tha funk)  
I wanna know (I wanna know)  
Do you feel tha funk (I feel the funk! Oh I feel tha funk)  
I wanna know**_

_**Marya - Spanish (x2):  
Vamos a bailar aqui todo la noche.  
Vamos a bailar hasta la mañana. **_

_**Chorus:  
We's be bouncin, flippin, jumpin, jazz funkin, just do something  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
Move yo booty to tha boogaloo beat  
Use your moves and don't refuse it just feel the music and  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
To the rhythm to tha boogaloo beat**_

_**2nd Chorus:  
Get busy baby kick the funk with me  
(I'm ready do you wanna rock with me)  
Yeah shawty only if you get wit me  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
boogie woogie to tha boogaloo beat**_

_**Ron:  
I wanna know (I wanna know)  
Do you like tha funk (I feel the funk! Oh I feel tha funk)  
I wanna know (I wanna know)  
Do you feel tha funk (I feel tha funk! Oh I feel tha funk)**_

_**2nd Chorus:  
Get busy baby get tha funk with me  
I'm ready do you wanna rock with me  
Yeah shawty only if you get wit me  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
Move yo booty to tha boogaloo beat**_

_**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh  
Yeah shawty only if you get wit me  
bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
Move yo booty to tha boogaloo beat**_

When the group finished dancing the crowd clapped and cheered for the girls.

Sango and Kagome just giggled some before taking a bow. The group danced to other songs and the guys drank too much.

**(About 5 or 4 hours later)**

"Kaggie I want… (Hiccup) to kiss you!" said a drunk Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm over here and you're talking to Miroku." Laughed Kagome.

Miroku lay on a couch and was laughing and looking at Sango.

"SANGO!" screamed an equally drunk Miroku pulling Sango in his arms.

"Miroku drunk is not attractive." Said Sango kissing his forehead and sitting next to him.

Inuyasha was about to take another sip of vodka when Shippo came and the rest of the group.

"INUYASHA, stupid!" screamed Shippo hitting him on the head.

Inuyasha groaned in pain as he clutch his head. "Stop screaming Hippo!"

"It's Shippo dumbass!" screamed Shippo hitting him once again on the head.

Kagome sighed as she looked at her watch "It's 1:30 am people we should get these drunks in the cabins."

Sango sighed and slapped Miroku on his back.

"HEY! What was that for?" Miroku said as he played with Kanna's hair.

"FOR ruining our time!" she screamed.

Miroku laughed and started to sing the theme song to barney as he continued to play with Kanna's hair.

"Stop touching my hair barney!" screamed Kanna.

"WHYYYYY it's so… WHITE!" screamed Miroku as he attempt to make a grab for her hair again.

"Yeah and so is Inuyasha's, bother him!" She screamed hiding behind Shippo.

Inuyasha was laying his head on Kagome's lap as he played with her bracelets.

Kagome just sighed again. "Let's go guys"

"Why is it whenever there's a party the guys always ruin our fun!" screamed Kagura hitting Miroku and Inuyasha on the head.

"HEYYYY! Why (hiccup) does that! (Hiccup) Lady!" screamed Inuyasha as he and Miroku got up.

"Okay then I'm driving!" screamed Miroku.

"You idiot we're on a cruise, A BOAT!" screamed Sango.

"What's a cruise?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha you planned this trip!" screamed Kagome taking the bottle out of his hands.

Inuyasha pouted but then started to clap and jump. "You mean I'm SMART!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Oh boy," said Shippo.

"Men are idiots!" screamed Kagura.

"Hey!" screamed Shippo.

"You are too you got drunk the last time!" said Kanna.

"…"

"Exactly!" screamed Kanna.

"…"

"Let's go already!" screamed Sango grabbing Miroku's hand and pulling him towards the exit.

"Alright, let's go," said Kagome grabbing Inuyasha's hand as well.

"Kagome you have a nice ass" Inuyasha said once they were in their cabin.

Kagome rolled her eyes and handed him a pair of red snobby boxers and a white tank.

"Change Yashie you're drunk." She said as she grabbed a pair of puppy pink PJ pants and a white tank as well.

"I can't," he said pouting.

Kagome sighed as she walked up to him and took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants for him.

"You're such a baby Yashie" Kagome said as she climbed in bed

"Yea but I'm your baby, (hiccup) angel," he said as he climbed in after her.

"I hope you know you're going to have a massive hangover tomorrow." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha smiled and mumbled an "I love you" before drifting off into sleep.

Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I love you too… my Inuyasha"

_**X  
O  
X**_

**That's like the second chapter I ended with them going to sleep. (Sighs) okay next chap. Is Miroku and Sango's night okay! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lol **

**Sorry about the wait it seems like getting ready for school took longer than I thought. LMAO! Well I'll try to update each weekend or so but I won't take so long like a month or three weeks my most will be two weeks but that'll only happen when I'm bombarded in homework.**

**All right if you want to know when they're getting to Hawaii. There are getting there by the 4th day okay lol I know I know.**

**Okay any questions…. Review and love you all for all the support and wonderful feedback!**

**Cookie otherwise known as Amanda LY (love you)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow Skool sucks ass lol hate it I'll try harder to update faster its just u know first weeks headaches beyond belief! Alrighty then lets go on…**

**

* * *

2 all my loyal reviewers:**

Inulover4391:**Wow u sure have a lot to say lol all right…**

**1) He affords everything meaning his house…ring… be gone! He's rich in all the story's practically… ahh headache let's just say Sesshy pays for home and he slaved away for the ring lol and the cruise is of course free thanks to Kagome.**

**2) Lol that's just him lovely roku will never learn! Lol all well maybe he gets a treat in this chap. Oh boy lol I agree with u, men are idiots (no offense guys but sometimes u think with ur dicks)**

**3) No they're going to Honolulu if that's the same thing then yeah? Lol**

**4) Oh yeah I saw ur pro I love all wat u wrote I was cracking up and my dad was about to kill me when I had imaginary friends that I talked to all the time lol. His eye would twitch every time I would say (Kenny is going to poke you right…right…right…) lol I crake myself up! Lol I know the bunnies are so evil! **

**Sango101:** Soooooo so sry plz I'm so sorry took a lot longer than I expected it to be.

CharmedAnimeGirl** Ur right they don't pure lol I just got a hang of saying that cause I read a lot of stories that says it so I just grew on that he purred… lol but I know don't worry.**

**Haggard8itch:** Did ya get to read chap.17? I'm really sry that I couldn't send u it. Y did that thing pop up did you press yes? Oh yeah thanx for the complement on the story YEAH! Lol

Pyro Chi: **Yeah drunk ppl lol I got the idea from my oh so wonderful friends in skool. Lol (sighs) yeah I know too bad all the sweet guys are in movies. Lol**

**Darkangelprincess24:** yep they sure got drunk all right! Lol

Bri: **aww thanx so much most of my readers are shocked to their necks when they find out I'm only 12 lol wat can I say I like to read a lot. But yeah I do know a lot. Benefits of being the middle child and having over 10 cousins older than me... and a lot of little ones (lol)Thanx for being such a great reviewer!**

**Xsachi:** thanx for understanding the wait… (Hugs u really tight)! I updated lol skool is pretty hectic on the first week or so I was walking around my skool lost when I had to go to some stupid lady's class n then she got mad at me… long story. Lol I know when ppl are drunk its funny yet sad. LMAO!

Kagome2001**lol I'm glad you liked it! (Hands Kagome2001 a cookie) YEAH! LOL **

**x0x0 Inuyasha Luvs Me x0x0** lol I'm glad u like it n I'm so sry 4 the long wait (coughs) skool sucks that's all I have to say.

Anime-lover-forever2007: **awww Sango n Miroku have to have a night too! Lol don't worry though its just one night. And it's short… yeah its not like Inuyasha's n Kagome's. They're not taking away their place lol.**

**666loser666:** it's okay it took me awhile to figure it out too. LMAO means…

L) Laugh

M) My

A) Ass

O) Off

LMAO see! Lol I updated lol…

My Otaku: **Yeah cool lol**

**Inuyasha's Chic:** ARRRRRRRR Ur man! Lol j/m we share n were okay! Lol

Lunar Ice Dancer: **Yeah I thought mine was weird too lol**

**MoonlightHanyou:** U said it! Lol

DragonMisstress325: **Okay? Lol I feel special! Lol (hands Cookie to reviewer) **

**Koga's 1and-only:** WAT! U want more drama! Oh boy lol no nothing is going to happen to ruin their wonderful cruise too late to bring in ppl cause The story ends in like …4 more chap.?

Zeppelinsgrlalways: **yah just one night for them don't worry! Lol**

**Windgal:** lol I updated okay lol

Furubaluver: **NO I want to end it! Lol j/m I will never leave u guys hanging!**

**Lost-love-14:** no prop thanx to you I realized the mistake on chap.16 THANKYOU again lol.

Kiddie Kida Kitsune: **lol thanx so much for sticking with this story till the end lol!**

* * *

All right no more time wasting lol on ward to my story… 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… happy?**

**Chap. 18, Day 3:Shipwrecked Scavenger Hunt & a night for the perv.**

* * *

The gang woke up around 10 the next morning and ate breakfast at some restaurant. After that they headed for some place called "Shipwrecked" Weird name but w/e.

Inuyasha had told them that he wanted to have some fun in the most stupid way ever.

… In a scavenger hunt…

"Inuyasha I'll kill you!" screamed Kagome as they walked into a room and saw people dressed up as pirates. There were people of all ages and a big model of a pirate shipin the middle where two people were standing up and talking though a microphone.

"Ladies and germs! Welcome to the cruises scavenger hunt!" said a woman dressed up in a pair of black pants and a red and white ripped tee.

Everyone clapped.

"If you have not played this game before we'll take you along." Said a man dressed in a pair of white pants and a red shirt and matching coat while a hat was placed on his head.

" Inuyasha do we have to dress up?" asked Shippo eyeing the boxes filled with clothes on one side of the room.

Inuyasha just grinned.

"I take that as a yes" said Miroku rolling his eyes.

"Alright people you'll be grouped up into groups of 2's or 3's. After that each of you have to dress up from the box given to you. Each box has colored clothes. Then each group will get a paper filled with items that are hidden in the ship or just things you can randomly find or buy. You'll have 1 hour whoever comes back with the most items wins a night of whatever their heart desires when we arrive at Honolulu. It can be whenever they want and whatever they want for no questions asked." Said the man again

Inuyasha grinned ' this could be perfect… just perfect' he thought as he looked over at Kagome who was handed a box of clothing for the two of them.

"So you have 15 min. to get dressed and get settled. Once the bell rings the time starts." Said the woman as she started to hand out the papers.

Kagome shot a death glare towards Inuyasha.

"What?" he asked as he saw her take out her clothes and look at them in disgust.

"Oh come on Kagome it'll be fun, let's go change alright." He said as he took the paper from the lady and the clothes from Kagome as he walked off to the men's area.

Kagome sighed as she clutched her clothes and walked to the women's side.

**

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!**

* * *

When she backcame out she saw Inuyasha leaning against a wall in a pair of black long baggy pants with a ripped up black coat, he wore a silk laced up shirt in white that was slightly dirty for affect and a red bandanna on his head. He had a belt around his waist while he wore worn out boots. He looked so hot as a pirate.

He turned to look at her and grinned. 'Why did I get a sluttish outfit' asked Kagome in her head as she walked up to Inuyasha.

She wore a ripped up black and red skirt that went up to her thighs, a peasant top that was low cut and went right above her belly button, a black corset that hugged her perfectly a bandanna that matched Inuyasha's with a red tie on belt and black tie on boots.

He smirked at her.

"Hey Yashie" she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Kagome…wow" he said as he hugged her tiny form.

"Okay wow! the bell is going to ring in about 5 min," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I wish you wore that everyday," he said as he played with the strings to her corset.

"Your such a perv!" she said as she lightly hit him on the arm and kissed his cheek.

"But no one can beat Miroku" he said as he pointed to a boy that had his hair down that was once up. He wore black pants with a purple long ripped up pirate shirt. He had on a black bandana on his head and a fake knife in his back pocket.

He had a girl against a wall in a tiny ripped up black lace dress and a purple corset. He kissed the living daylights out of the girl and had one hand on her hip while the other traveled up her thigh.

"Hey MIROKU!" screamed Inuyasha.

He looked over to them,looking different without his hair up and smirked.

"GET A ROOM!" finished Kagome.

"Maybe we will!" screamed Miroku, as Sango blushed crimson under him.

Inuyasha just sighed.

"SO Yashie where's Shippo, Kanna, and Kagura?" Kagome asked as she played with the hem of her skirt.

Inuyasha watched her movements while he answered. " Somewhere, they decided to be a group of 3" he said as she stopped and looked up at him.

"Oh?" she asked as she walked up to him and kissed him again.

"Yeah…" he said as he brought her closer to him.

"BING!"

"Let the games begin" she said as she kissed his nose lightly and smirked.

"Ready when you are…" he asked.

"Ready!" she screamed as the two of them joined in the race.

**

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!**

* * *

Everybody had the same list, which consisted of 20 items. Some things were random and some things weren't. Some were in their rooms some they had to travel all around the ship. It was hard work but fun at the same time especially when Miroku fell in the pool while trying to get a raft that was in the middle. (LOL poor Miroku)

But in the end someone had to win. People had to loose.

Everyone stormed back into the room with bags full of stuff.

Miroku and Sango had a total of 14 items. Miroku was still soaking wet and had the raft around his waist while he pouted like a 3-year old.

Shippo, Kanna, and Kagura got a total of 10 items, and Inuyasha and Kagome got a total of 19.

Inuyasha breathed in and then out once he heard his name that him and Kagome won…

' Perfect… things couldn't be better' he thought as Kagome jumped up and down like a seven year old the morning of Christmas.

Miroku smirked at Inuyasha from afar knowing what he was planning.

Inuyasha smirked back as he put the winning pass in his pocket.

'Things were perfect… just 4 more days to go Kagome… 4 more days' he thought as the group went off into their separate ways.

**

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!**

* * *

Miroku pouted as Sango got the key out to their room.

"Your such an idiot" she said as she opened the door.

He shook his head as water flew everywhere.

" I didn't mean to fall in," he said as the two of them walked into the room.

"Hmmm" Sango said as she flopped onto the bed.

Miroku smirked while he walked over to her.

"Sango wanna play a game?" he asked her as he stood there next to the bed.

"What kind of game" she asked as she stood up.

"Help Miroku take off his wet clothes game" he said with a playful smirk.

Sango blushed as she walked in front of him.

Sango started to unbutton his shirt while running her smooth fingers over his chest

"I like the sound of that" she said.

Miroku watched her every move as she slid off his wet shirt. He brought her chin up to him and kissed her lightly. She smiled as the kiss heated up. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission. She opened her mouth slightly allowing him to slip in his tongue. They battled each other as the kiss went on.

Somewhere along the line they landed on the bed, Miroku laid on top of Sango as he continued to kiss her.

Like all kisses it had to end. They both came up for air and smiled at each other.

Miroku started to place sweet butterfly kisses all the way down to her chest.

He smirked as he untied her corset and her dress.

"Sango?" Miroku asked as he sucked on her pulse.

"Y-yeah?" she said as she moaned lightly when he squeezed her breast.

"Can we have a night of fun?" he asked as he felt her unbutton his pants and grabe a hold of his member.

"What do you want Miroku?" she asked as she pressed herself up against him.

"Whatever you want Sango…" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek. Caressing it lightly.

She smiled up at him and ran her fingers all the way down to his waist. She nodded her head and kissed him on his shoulder lightly while he hugged her.

"Right now all I want is to be with you," she said.

He smirked down at her. "As do I Sango, as do I…"

Sango smirked at him whiled she grabbed a hold of his hands and placed it firmly on her breast. She moaned and arched her back telling him to proceed.

Miroku chuckled huskily as he hovered over her erect nipple and blew hot air over it. Sango grew impatient as Miroku continued his teasing antics.

"Damn Miroku hurry your ass," she screamed as she shoved his face towards her breast.

Miroku only chuckled some more as he paid equal attention to each of her breast. Sango tugged at his loose jet-black hair as he placed butterfly kisses all the way down to her waist.

He smirked again as he slipped one finger into her. A moan was his reward he kissed her lightly as he stuck two more in and started to massage her. While she would scream and moan out his name.

Sango looked down at him as he came back up and positioned her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Miroku, stop teasing me" she said as she felt the tip of his member against her wet entrance.

"Alright my Sango anything your heart desires." He said.

And they began the oldest dance in time. Moans and groans filled the air as screams and shouts were heard.

All things that began must always come to an end and for these two they came, and collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. Miroku sighed as he looked over to the sleeping butterfly that lay next to him.

Her body was of a goddess. Her personality was feisty as ever. Her face was flushed and sweat drenched her body. Her lips were red and her chest rose and fell evenly. Telling him she was asleep.

"I love you so much Sango" was the last words he spoke before he placed the blankets over them and feel into a deep peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!**

* * *

"… Any 6's?" asked Kagome wearing just plain black boy shorts and a black tank.

"Gold fish" answered Inuyasha wearing nothing but green boxers.

"7's?"

"Gold fish"

"Kings?"

Gold fish…"

"INUYASHA!"

Gol- what?" he asked.

"Were you paying attention." She asked as she stood up from the bed. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"That brings back memories" he said as he saw her place her hands firmly on her hips.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Remember... girl next door?" he asked bringing back her old nickname.

Kagome sighed as she remembered that day…

**(Flashback)**

"_Leave me alone Souta arrrr, I'm going to take a shower to cool off so bug off got it brat!" _

_Inuyasha being him, was curious and of course that the voice sounded really familiar to him. So he crept his way over to the balcony where there was another balcony in front of where the source of yelling came from._

_He peeked out not reviling himself, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and he couldn't breath. _

_It was KAGOME!_

_Not only that but she was undressing! Kagome was in the other balcony slowly taking off her clothes. Inuyasha was in shock when he saw her wearing a very reveling underwear and bra._

_He couldn't breath and stood in complete shock. That's when Kagome turned around and their eyes locked. 'Shit' he swore in his head 'shit shit shit!'_

_Kagome was startled and screamed as she hid from him. _

_He chuckled 'so like Kagome'. She came back into view in no less than a minute still wearing nothing but a black bra and underwear, but she had on a silk robe that was white and very thin not helping cover her up cause it also went up to her thigh. _

_Even in what she was wearing she opened the balcony glass door and walked outto get Inuyasha out side too._

_He broke from shock and did the same. It was a long awkward silence and they didn't dare to look each other's way until Kagome broke the silence. _

" _Hey neighbor" she said looking at him. _

_He looked up and ginned evilly "hey girl next door."_

"_Hmmm I have a new nick name I like this one better though," she said putting her hands on her hips, which she knew Inuyasha loved. _

"_Sexy bitch" he said grinning at her because it made he robe open up a little. Then he got an idea. _

"_Hmmm I might be sexy but I'm not a bitch cause I'm not a dog and I'm not pregnant" _

_She said tapping her chin deep in thought. While she was deep in thought Inuyasha jumped over to her balcony and stood behind her form with his arms open waiting for… _

_She looked up "Inuyasha?………where in the world did you go? Hmmmm interesting……….dog boy? …………………. Awww well"_

_She turned to walk back to her room but bumped into someone's chest. _

_She gasped as the person arms circled around her tightly. She looked up and saw non other than Inuyasha grinning like a maniac above her…._

**(Present)**

Kagome sighed and climbed on the bed again. Inuyasha opened his arms to her while she hugged his waist.

He smiled down at her while he stroked her hair.

"What do ya thing everyone's doing?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Don't know," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"It'll be funny if Miroku and Sango were having wild sex" she said giggling.

"Hmm the perv has his ways, maybe she gave in…"

"Or maybe he gave in…" Kagome said.

"Feh"

"Now Yashie, be nice!" she said playfully hitting him.

"Keh, angel but if we find Miroku and Sango tomorrow but naked don't tell me I didn't tell yah so"

Kagome smiled "Tomorrow we arrive to Honolulu Inuyasha"

"Yeah" he said. 'And one day closer to the last night' he thought as he turned out the lights and kissed her lightly.

**

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!****

* * *

See the MiroXSan scene wasn't that long. Lol I just wanted them to have their moment and then back to InuXKag.**

**Day 3 done day 4 coming up! Yeah! Lol okay okay I really have nothing to say for once except….**

**I'll try supper hard to update sooner (blame skool not me) and I want lots of reviews and I want you to click the button now!**

**Lol**

**Luv u all so much thanx 4 keeping faith in me**

**Amanda**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahaha the hurricane! bloody hurricane… well I lost my cable cause of the hurricane n now… I CAN'T WATCH THE NEW EPISODES OF INUYASHA! Wahhh and I can't watch the VMA's damn hurricane…**

**Well since I have nothing better to do here's another chapter… lol j/k**

**And I got my lights back on! Lol**

* * *

**_To my all my reviewers,_**

**Elemental Enchanress: Lol all right I'm on Ur fav list! (Does happy dance) I'm glad u like my story!**

666loser666: Lol yeah skool n the stupid preppy bitches SUX ARSE! LMAO! All right I'll be Ur friend! If u hates preppy ppl we'll get along just fine! Lol I already added u to my friends list on yahoo If someone named cookieontherun666 put u on their friends list its was me! Lol yeah I know weird name… hope to talk to ya soon!

**Kogas 1 and only: MORE chap.? AHHHHHHHHHH… lol I'm not trying to finish quickly but like all stories they have to end… shhhhh want a Sequel? Idk I was thinking about it? WAT DOES EVERYBODY THINK? A SEQUAL FOR THIS STORY? I have no idea? So… idk n hey I think my chap. R fairly long lol.**

Matt: Thanx for the compliment so if u dropped out how old are you now? Well HEY! I'm not a perv thank you very much. Don't judge by the age mister! Lol no but seriously I am not a perv. Well all my ideas just pop into my head and I'm always a funny person. That's why most of my chapters are funny or filled with energy. Thanks u so much for the awesome review and yeah skool suxs arse. Lol well I'm glad u went back to school. Good luck in skool and thanx a bunch.

**Update: Okay? I UPDATED lol**

Lonely-Hanyou: Thanx a bunch! Hope to hear from u more!

**Raithya: hehe isn't it obvious? I'm NOT a BIG! Fan of spoilers soooo u'll have to use context clues or WAIT! Lol j/m**

Moonlight Hanyou: Lol more fun? Lol ok-ay!

**Moonlight stars: lol thanx I'm glad u like it!**

MeiMeiPrettyFlower: read… keep-going… lol j/m why'd u review for chap. 4?

**X0X0InuyashaLuvsMeX0X0: Lol I updated in a week like I used to before skool lets hope it stays that way lol!**

Dieforeinuyasha: Hmmm I wonder? (Wait I'm the writer! I should know lol) well yep the perv got his night!

**Anime-Lover-Forever2007: Lol your welcome I thought they deserved their moment…**

Kiddie Kida Kitsune: I'm not going to tell u be patient lol j/m

**The-Wind-Caller-Dragon-caller: WaHHHHHHHHHHHHH sry! ****PPL THIS IS ONE OF MY MOST BEST REVIEWERS! ****I'm so sry that I forgot about u (hands The-Wind-Caller-Dragon-Caller a lot of cookies!) Even?**

Xsachi: LMAO lol I have p.e with one of my ex's and my ex crush 4rm last year .lol funny? Hope the guy doesn't think of payback! lol! Hope to hear from u soon

**Haggard8itch: Lol I feel so bad for u… hope u get to read it …so sad Chap. 17 they got drunk well at least Miroku n Inuyasha lol.**

**IF I FORGOT ANYBODY I'M SO SRY! U ALL ROX THE SAME!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha THERE! Happy?**

_Warning: don't kill if my spelling isn't perfect I'm only 12 well turning 13 in November lol_

**Chapter 19: Day 4: First day on Honolulu: Scuba diving and rock climbing BABY!

* * *

**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!**

* * *

Kagome whined in annoyance as she felt Inuyasha shake her lightly.

"Angel wake up were here…"

Kagome curled up in a tight ball as Inuyasha pulled the warm covers off her body.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Were here… Honolulu…" he said with a smirk.

Kagome's eyes twinkled as she smiled brightly.

"Really!" she screamed as she threw her self off the bed and towards the window.

Inuyasha was right the boat was already anchored down and everything. She saw beautiful beaches and the smell of soft warm coconuts welcomed her.

She felt someone's arms around her waist and smiled.

"It's beautiful"

"Your beautiful" he said as he kissed her lightly.

"What are we doing today?" she asked as she snuggled up closer to him.

" Rock climbing and then scuba diving." He said with a grin.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she screamed in excitement.

"Yep"

"DO the others already know?" Kagome asked as she pulled out a blue two-piece bathing suit that had low-rise shorts and a small halter that had a lily on the left cup. Over that she wore white stretchable short shorts and a blue tube top showing off the strings of her top bathing suit. She wore white sneakers and her hair was held in a high ponytail with 2 strands falling down to form her face.

"Yeah they were the ones that were knocking on the doors and screaming like zoo animals when they heard we were already here. They know where we're going and are getting ready." Inuyasha said as he slipped on a pair of black swim trunks, a red tank and black sneakers.

"Well are you ready?" asked Kagome as she finished.

"Yeah, but Miroku and Sango aren't up yet…" said Inuyasha as Kagome and him walked out of their room and towards Sango's and Miroku's

"Ohh, but I thought you said they were screaming like wild animals." Kagome said.

"Yeah the others but Miro and Sango weren't with them."

"I wonder?" said Kagome as she got the extra key to Sango's door out and gently opened the door.

Kagome's mouth flew wide open while Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

There on the bed was Miroku and Sango completely NAKED!

Kagome laughed as she grabbed a shoe from a corner and threw it to Miroku's head.

"DAMN MONKEY!" screamed Miroku in his sleep as he started to wake up.

Sango's eyes flew open once she laid eyes on Kagome and Inuyasha leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on their faces.

"This isn't what it looks like!" said Sango covering her body from their eyes.

"No it doesn't and I'm the Easter bunny!" laughed Kagome.

Miroku looked at the two and then to Sango and flopped back onto the pillow while rubbing his head.

"Monkey in my dream stole my money… then someone threw a shoe at my head" he mumbled.

"So Miroku you were having fun last night?" asked Inuyasha eyeing the pile of clothes disregarded on the floor.

"Hell yah Sango can really…Miroku said before getting bonked in the head by a pillow thrown by Sango.

Kagome giggled lightly when she saw her friends face beat red.

"Alright Sango we won't be mean to you guys like you were to us, we're going rock climbing and scuba diving today by the way so get dressed we'll be waiting at the breakfast area." Kagome said before dragging Inuyasha out of the room and to the breakfast area to wait for the others.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!**

* * *

Kagome smirked as she saw Inuyasha scarf down his breakfast.

"Whafft…(chew) … arfffe… (Chew)… youfff…looking at?" Inuyasha said as he finished his pancakes.

"Nothing" she said while giggling.

Inuyasha eyed her and drank down his orange juice.

"Your weird today" he said.

Kagome just giggled some more as she saw her friends walk towards them.

"DUDE Yasha you have like a big glob of whip cream on your nose!" said Shippo as he plopped down next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha your such a pig" said Kanna.

"Well it is Inuyasha were talking about" Miroku said.

"SO he is a pig?" asked a laughing Kagura.

"Hmmm… Yea I think he's a pig in disguise," said Sango.

"I'm NOT A PIG!" screamed Inuyasha while glaring at the white cream on his nose.

Kagome laughed while she took off the whip cream and then kissed him lightly. "Yashie don't be mad at us!"

"Feh"

"Well has anyone gone rock climbing or scuba diving?" asked Miroku.

"I've been rock climbing but not Scuba diving," said Sango.

"I haven't been on none," said Kagome.

"None" said Kagura, Shippo, and Kanna.

"Both" said Inuyasha and Miroku while grinning.

"Show offs" said Kagome.

"HEY!" said Inuyasha while pouting.

"Awww the little puppy is going to help me right?" asked Kagome like a 2-year old.

"Feh"

Kagome just giggled.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!**

* * *

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

He said Rock climbing; I didn't think it would be a big huge thing that I saw. I thought it was going to be that little thing you climbed when they brought carnivals.

The gang and I were following our tour guide named Jake.

Jake was tall and buff. He had short-cropped blond hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in a uniform polo and wore casual jeans.

He said each of us would go one at a time. He directed us to a big wall like mountain that had rocks planted in to help climb. It was high up and looked easy. I was so wrong…

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Alright everybody, who wants to go first?" Jake asked as he got the first harness ready.

Inuyasha walked over to Jake and took it from his hands.

Kagome shook her head. ' Inuyasha, what a show-off' she thought while giggling lightly.

Inuyasha got all hooked up and started to climb the wall.

………………………

He was near the top, probably close to twenty feet above the ground, testing hand- and foothold as he went higher.

And Kagome thought it looked easy.

"Wow, he is really in shape," said Kagura in respect.

The muscles in his legs and arms looked almost as hard as the wall he was scaling.

"Why is he just hanging there?" asked Kanna getting annoyed by how long Inuyasha was taking.

"He's trying to find the right hold so he can move up. The higher you go, the harder it gets." Said Jake.

"I've only was able to go about two-thirds of the way up the wall before I totally lost my balance." Said Sango

"And what happens when you loose it?" asked Kagome.

"Your on a pulley, so you dangle in the air for a while, and then they bring you down."

Kagome heard the answer but her eyes were glued on Inuyasha. He finally made his move, reaching and stretching upward. He wasn't rushing it, but taking his time and concentrating. He took his moves slowly and steadily.

All the guys were chanting him on while they slowly clapped.

Inuyasha glanced down, and his gaze found Kagome's immediately.

He smiled down at her and winked.

Kagome smiled back, she knew he was perfectly save. Jake was keeping an eye on him while he held onto the rope tightly.

He moved slowly moving towards the top…

His foot slipped and Kagome's breath caught up in her throat.

Inuyasha regained his footing, eased up the top and shoved himself away from the wall.

Everyone cheered as Inuyasha rappelled down and hit the ground, and got out of the harness.

"So you guys going to give it a try?" Inuyasha asks looking mainly at Kagome with an arrogant smirk.

"Yea my little puppy I think I would" Kagome said matching his smirk perfectly.

"Alright angel, but don't try to go too fast, and don't reach too far. And if you get tired just come back down" Inuyasha suggested.

"You make it sound sooooooo easy," laughed Kagome.

Inuyasha chuckled while he helped Kagome in her harness. "Nope its not easy, good luck"

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I wasn't what I would call nervous. The little butterflies flying around in my stomach had nothing at all to do with the fear of falling. They had to do more with Inuyasha watching me.

He looked so confident scaling the wall, and I was already feeling weak in the knees.

This was something I had to do… not for Inuyasha but for me…

I listened as Jake gave me some tips for the placement of my feet and hands.

Then I folded my hands around the two different anchors on the wall, placed a foot on a foothold, and pushed myself up, and placing the other foot on another foothold.

I just had to let go with one hand, and reach for another handhold.

I was only a few inches up and already I had major concern about falling and landing hard on my but.

"Kagome just take a deep breath and ease up" Inuyasha said standing nearby

"Okay"

"Come on Kagome we're all waiting" said Kagura growing a little impatient.

I growled at her in an Inuyasha way when she said that.

"Don't rush it" Inuyasha said interrupting my thoughts.

My hands were getting damp, and I thought if I didn't speed things up a little, I was going to slide off the wall.

I inhaled deeply, released my right hand, and grabbed the next hold.

This was so much harder than it looked.

I began preparing to move my foot up to the next hold… did it!

"That's it Kagome, slow and steady" Inuyasha said.

I released my hold, snatched the next hold, and pulled myself up. My arms were starting to quiver from the strain.

I moved up. Deep breaths, reach up, grab, step up, and pull, breath, release, and grab, pull…

Over and over again,

Then I heard chanting, "Go, go, go…"

I looked up. I can do this I know I can.

Then my foot slipped, and my heart lurched. I scrabbled my foot over the rugged surface until I found my place.

I was breathing heavier than I had ever breathed in my life.

"Your almost there!" screamed Inuyasha.

Cautiously I glanced up, the top didn't seem that far away. I looked down and gasped.

I'd climbed a lot higher than I had realized.

I began climbing up more cautiously, and crept up inch by inch.

My muscles burned with the strain, but I knew I could do this. I really could…

I eased up and got hold of the top and pushed myself up-

And was at the top of the wall, finally breathing at my normal pace.

I shouted downward then gazed at my surroundings.

I had a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree unfettered view of the ship and the ocean.

It was amazing!

So worth the effort of the climb…

No wonder Inuyasha wanted me to climb it, he'd seen it. He knew the reward of the climb.

With a shout of joy I began rappelling down the rock wall, the rope now serving as my anchor.

I hit the ground while my legs trembled. Jake helped me out of my harness while I was grinning at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked over to me and grinned, "That was one hell of a climb Angel…" he said an s he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"And I suppose that was my reward?"

"Yep, my reward to you, you already got your reward up there."

I laughed as we watched Miroku get into the harness and start climbing.

**

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!**

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

(You don't know how bad I wanted to end it here Lol)

"SCUBA DIVING! YEAH" screamed a happy Kagome as she put on her blue mask and matching snorkel and flippers.

"Someone's excited," said Shippo with his mask already on.

Inuyasha laughed as he grabbed Kagome's hand and started to walk into the clear waters were fish of all kinds inhabited.

Kagome inhaled the sweet smell known as the ocean.

Okay now all of you spit onto your mask!" informed Jake from afar.

"EWWWWWW" screamed Kanna.

"It's either that or fog up!" screamed back Jake.

"I'd rather fog up," agreed Kagura.

But finally Jake got everyone to spit onto his or her mask and wipe it around then rinse it in the water.

Once everyone was ready Jake told him or her that to remember if they go under water and the snorkel closes up that to not panic, they won't breath in water nor drown.

Kagome bent slightly and squatted until her face was in the water.

She and Inuyasha still had their hands together as they floated up on the water.

The world beneath the water was incredible.

Some many colorful and unique sea creatures swam around them in a swaying motion.

The gang wasn't allowed to touch them or the sea creatures will remove their protective layer causing them to get infected.

Kagome felt someone poke her in the stomach. She looked over to see Inuyasha signaling for her to look down.

Kagome looked down and saw a stingray floating around. She knew they were well trained and to be respected. The stingrays were used to humans in their environment but still held up their guard if anything attacked them.

It was so surreal; it was like being inside a huge aquarium only it was all natural. It was all real and nature.

It was so awesome; Inuyasha pointed some more until he dived down motioning for Kagome to follow him.

Kagome remembered Jake's instructions and dived down with Inuyasha. He pointed at some more creatures and grabbed an oyster before he started to swim back up for air.

Kagome came up a few seconds after Inuyasha breathing heavily and smiling.

"THAT WAS SO SO SO! WOW!" she heard Sango scream.

"Did you see the big octopus?" asked Shippo.

"Yea that thing was so huge!" screamed Kanna.

"Reminded me of Miroku 8 arms to grope!" laughed Kagura.

Miroku shot them all a glare as he put on a hurt face.

"Awww Miroku!" screamed Sango as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Sango do you think I'm an octopus?" asked a hurt looking Miroku.

"…"

"Sango"

"…"

"SANGO!"

Sango laughed hard as she splashed him. HE smirked as he joined in the fun.

Kagome giggled as she saw her friends go though a water fight.

"So Kagome you enjoy today?" asked Inuyasha as he brought her to him and kissed her neck lightly.

"Yea it was so awesome, I can't wait to see what were doing tomorrow," she said as she leaned into his touch.

"Mmm… open your hands and close your eyes…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she smiled while closing her eyes and opening her hands.

Inuyasha smiled as he placed an object into her hands and closed them together.

"You can open now…"

Kagome opened her eyes and then her hands to see…

A light pink gleaming pearl…

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LOVE YAH!****

* * *

20 pages! Lol that's good enough right lol **

**Well I feel really bad for everyone who got hit by the hurricane when it was a category 5 I pray for you guys it must be really hard who ever is going through that..**

**Okay my next update will be as soon as I can okay it won't be past 3 weeks or even two okay so just hang tight my readers.**

**Loves you all lots and lots**

**3 MORE CHAP. Before this story ends WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I'm going to miss you all soooo much wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**But all good stories must come an end. right?**

**Till then loves yah lots**

**Amanda**


	20. Chapter 20

**Omg u have no idea how sorry I am everybody I never noticed how hard it would be to juggle both skool n u guys that n my science teacher really loves to pound us with the most idiotic h.w u can possibly imagine.**

**In my Language arts class I'm doing well I have an A (Yeah I mean duhhh! Lol) well civics is pretty easy; Yearbook comity is a piece of cake all that is killing me is THE IDIOTIC TEACHER 4 SCIENCE! **

**Okay now that that's out of my system all of u guys probably hate me! Wahhhhhhh I'm so sry it's so hard I'm trying my best to finsh this story idk about my other one though! maybe on tuesday since i have no skool.**

**Lol I'll probably update as much as I can in winter break n no skool weeks come around I'll update like a lot! Woooooooooooooooooooow**

**K k kkkkkk here's chapter 20! Wow 20 a lot… hehe**

**Thanx to everyone that reviewed I love all u guys so much n I'm so sry 4 the long wait…**

**Chapter 20: Day 5: Casino and Miroku spills out the beans to well everyone!**

* * *

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

* * *

Kagome had a smile that sparkled as she looked over at the little pink sphere on her neck. It hung protectively on a white silver chain that glistened day and night. 

She was currently sitting on one of the rocks near the glistening beach. She looked radiant her hair wiped around her face making her look as if the cool breeze was embracing her with each gently push.

Kagome sighed as she heard Inuyasha and the others walk over to her

'Inuyasha and me decided to call it the shikon no tama; the jewel of four souls…' she thought as she looked over at her boyfriend who wore a pleasant smile on his face as he came near her wearing a plain white shirt and long jeans. Her eyes traveled along ever part of his body before she settled on his chest where she was looking at her gold locket hanging on his neck with much protection. She looked down to her bracelet with the charm lying peacefully on her arm. ' I wonder if he opened it already?' she thought as he came up to her.

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome who wore plain washed out jeans and a green tank.

"Hey angel" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey" she said returning the kiss.

"Awww you two should get married!" screamed Shippo.

"Yeah I agree with him," said Kanna

Kagome just blushed red as a cherry while Inuyasha glared daggers at Shippo.

Shippo just laughed at the couple, especially Inuyasha's steaming facial expressions.

"…Well now that we have past that comment what shall we be doing today you two?" Kagura asked Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha simply smiled and nodded over to Miroku to go on.

"Well for one we're going to the casino, and eat burgers after that." Said Miroku while winking at Sango.

Kagome giggled as she wiggled a stern finger Inuyasha's way. "Now mister if you waste any money or even lay an eye on one of those casino girls I'll kick your ass!"

Inuyasha grinned evilly "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I DON'T KNOW YET!" she said angrily while poking him in the chest.

Miroku sighed at the couple but then screamed as he felt someone tug his ear.

"What Kagome said goes for you too mister!" said Sango while tugging at his ear one last time before letting it loose.

"Even the last part!" Miroku said like a little kid asking for a pony.

"NO!" screamed Sango as she hit him lightly.

"Oh man!"

Shippo laughed at the two couples that looked like a group of 5 year olds fighting on who should get the icky brown to color with.

"Alright you four lets get a move on!" screamed Kanna and Kagura clearly getting annoyed.

"Oh alright… um the Casino is that way." Said Miroku while pointing down the street.

"Good I can't wait to hit the bar!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Oh no you don't! I really don't want to deal with you drunk again, it's not pretty!" said Kagome.

"KEH!" Inuyasha said as everyone laughed.

* * *

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

* * *

The seven of them entered two large doors, each of them ready to play the little machines and games. (Lol I made them sound like 4 year olds at dandy bear!) 

Kagome was amazed, just pure amazement could be described by her facial expression when she entered the casino.

The casino was full of lights, with red-carpeted floors and black walls with light covers placed onto it colored in all the colors you can imagine.

The casino was separated into 5 separate areas. In front of them were the slot machines. To the left of them was the bar; next to the bar was the restaurant. To the right of them were all the pool tables, and next to the pool tables were the card tables.

Kagome smile was of humor when she saw Shippo run like a two year old over to the pool tables, Miroku and Sango to the slot Machines, Kanna and Kagura off to the card tables.

She sighed as she turned to the last person left, Inuyasha.

He laughed, "So what do you want to do Angel?"

Kagome looked over to the bar and then to Inuyasha.

"Oh so now you wanna get me drunk!" said Inuyasha with raised eyebrows.

"No **I** want a drink," she said laughing while she grabbed his hand and led him over to the bar.

* * *

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

* * *

"Miroku…" Sango asked as she collected the little award she had won from the metal plate. 

"Hmmm" Miroku concentrated on the machine.

"Is Inuyasha planning something? I mean for Kagome?" Sango asked her boyfriend who suddenly stopped and blinked, a look of horror crossed his face.

"NO OF COURSE NOT! HE'S NOT PLANING ON MARRYING HER OR ANYTHING!" as soon as he said that his hand went over her and his mouth.

Miroku looked at her with a face that said " don't you dare talk when I let go" and she nodded. He let his hand fall to her hand. He gently put it in his and then led her over to a quiet spot to talk.

* * *

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

* * *

"A margarita and a beer please" Inuyasha said as Kagome and him sat on the little stools. 

"Be right up," said the bartender as he went off to work on the drinks.

"Sooo…" Inuyasha began

"Inuyasha have you opened it?" Kagome asked as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them.

"Opened what?" he asked her looking into her eyes.

Kagome took a sip of her drink and smiled at him "My locket"

Inuyasha looked down to the locket on his neck and smiled back at her "have you looked up what the charm means?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I want you to tell me" she said.

"Then I haven't opened it up yet, I want you to be with me when I do" he said as he took a gulp of his beer.

Kagome smiled at him as she continued to take sips of her drink.

* * *

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

* * *

"Miroku are you serious!" screamed Sango. 

"YES! INUYASHA IS GONNA KILL ME!" Miroku said as he covered his face.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Yes Shippo but that's it" Miroku said.

"So has he got a ring?" asked Sango

"Yea"

"When is he going to do this, where?" asked Sango as she bounced up and down.

"OH MY GOD SANGO! I already told you Inuyasha is going to purpose to Kagome isn't that enough!" screamed Miroku out loud.

"Inuyasha's going to purpose to Kagome?" asked tow newcomers…

* * *

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

* * *

"You know…mom called today," said Kagome. 

Inuyasha's ear picked up " really, what did she say, when was this?"

"Today before you woke up and she just was going on about how happy she was about something she wouldn't tell me and Souta really misses you and me," she said as she finished up her drink.

"Really?" asked Inuyasha while chuckling.

"What's so funny!" asked Kagome.

"Nothing your mom is just really secretive" he said laughing.

"Like you aren't" she said hitting him lightly.

Inuyasha got up and pushed his empty glass forward before he left some money on the counter.

"I never said I wasn't," he said as he walked off leaving Kagome behind in thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDDING MISTER!" she finally screamed running after him.

"You'll soon find out," he said as he held her hand leading her over to Shippo playing at the pool tables.

"You're no fun you know that," said Kagome as she walked along with him.

"Yep I'm not fun to ruin a surprise"

She rolled her eyes as she went over to Shippo and hugged him from behind making him jump in surprise.

" DAMMIT KAGOME YOU MADE ME LOOSE MY CONSENTRATION AND HIT THE DAMN 8 BALL! I FUCKEN LOST!" screamed an enraged Shippo.

"Opppsss" said Kagome with innocent eyes.

* * *

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

* * *

"Ummmmmm…" said Miroku. 

"Is he?" asked Kanna.

"Ummmm…" said Sango.

"Oh my god he is!" screamed Kagura.

"DAMN SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Why are you so unhappy Miroku?" asked Kanna.

" No I think that's his way of showing his happiness lately…" said Kagura.

"Ohhhhh" said Kanna.

Sango chuckled at Miroku who was banging his head against the wall lightly.

"Miroku cut it with the drama queen act" said Kanna.

"I'm A BOY!" said Miroku.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagura

"I think I'm sleeping with a girl," said Sango trying to act as serious as possible.

Miroku threw a hissie fit and then went up to Sango's face enraged.

"YOU OF ALLL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT I'M A TRUE MAN!"

"Oh so now you're a man not a boy… wow you sure grew up fast then!" Said Kagura while she tapped her finger against her chin.

"Is that possible?" asked Kanna.

"I don't know but…" Kagura went up to Miroku and plucked out one of his jet-black hairs.

"DNA!"

All three girls burst out into a laughing hysteria while Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot against the floor in anger.

"Okay okay! Let's give Miroku a break; poor guy spilled the beans…" said Sango while she hugged him.

Miroku's face fell " Inuyasha is going to kill me…" said Miroku.

"Hmm I think you need a burger…!" said Sango.

"But one thing is for sure we have to tell him…" said Kanna.

"Tomorrow when Kagome isn't around" said Sango.

"Speaking of the devil…" Kagura said as Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome walked up to them.

"Hey guys what yah talking about?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing" all of them said in unison.

"…"

'Everybody sure is very secretive today; first it was mama then Inuyasha, then the rest of the gang. What's going on?' thought Kagome to herself as she looked at everybody who were avoiding to look her in the eye.

"Well what about those burgers?" asked Sango.

"What about those burgers?" asked Miroku who in reward got elbowed in the ribs lightly.

"It means I'm hungry" she finished.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku who looked at him and eyed Sango, Kanna, and Kagura.

Inuyasha then understood just what the hell happened before he had arrived and it wasn't helping at all with all the little butterflies fluttering about in his stomach as the last day came closer and closer.

One thing is for sure he was certainly going to have a talk with everyone tomorrow while Kagome is off somewhere.

"Burgers sound good" he finally said…

* * *

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

* * *

**Okay now I updated and will update on FRIDAY! YES I SAID THIS FRIDAY! IF I get more than …. 20… 30 reviews!**

**SO YES I'm TALKING TO YOU! YOU READING MY STORY**

**EVEN IF U AREN'T A USER IN FANFICTION U CAN REVIEW AS ANONYMOUS!**

**I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!**

**LOVE YOU LOTS N LOTS PPL!**

**Hoping for lots of reviews to update as inspiration on Friday…**

**ps: yesI understand in my earlier chapptersI had a lot of errors than I do now... not to worry i am going to recheck every chappie on tuesday and fix all the errors.!**

**Luv, Amanda**

**Come and review……we have cookies!**


	21. Chapter 21

**LOL thank you u guys Ur awesome lol okay ummmm wat do I say? I've settled on fixing all the chapters once I have finished. Because that way I can understand fully wat I was writing, smart huh? Well I'll fix it for my future readers because my readers now already read the past chapters. And all they care about now is the future one. As of a sequel… I've been thinking about it don't get me wrong but it isn't going to come up anytime soon so you may look out for the sequel but I think sequels are hard to do because, they always suck in every story, in every movie. Sequels suck! The first is the best while the second isn't so good. Well w/e I'm thinking about it and I'm planning on breaking that chain of Suck Sequels. Lol you know me 12-year-old Amanda always changing!**

**Alright much love to all my reviews if I comment on all of you that'll be the whole story so I give each one of you a cookie and a big hug for all your support.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

**

_**Chapter 21: Day 6: Inuyasha's thought, preparation rage.**_

**

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX ****(1:30 pm/ Inuyasha and Kagome's cabin)**

"Miroku I'm going to kill yah!" screamed a very outraged Inuyasha.

Miroku just sighed as Sango giggled and Shippo and Kanna rolled their eyes.

"Inuyasha relax just tell us what your planning. Kagura took Kagome to the Ala Moana Shopping center. Don't worry they won't be back for a while" said Sango.

"FINE!"

"……………"

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX** **

* * *

(With Kagome & Kagura) **

"Well what do you think?" asked Kagome as she sipped her strawberry shake.

"About what?" asked Kagura avoiding eye contact with Kagome.

Kagome sighed in annoyance and felt everybody was keeping something hidden from her lately.

"About well Inuyasha… has he told you something… maybe Miroku?" asked Kagome.

Kagura gulped. ' I have to cause her a distraction, Inuyasha will kill me if I give her any hints…'

"WELL LOOK AT THAT!" Kagura screamed in excitement as her eyes made contact with a sign that read 'Music and more'.

"KAGURA!" screamed Kagome in anger as her friend dashed over to the store.

'Damn this is really starting to get on my nerves!' Kagome screamed in her mind as she threw away her empty cup in the trashcan and walked over to the store to find her run away friend.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

"ARE YOU FOR REAL!" screamed Kanna. 

"THAT'S SOOO ROMANTIC!" screamed Sango.

**(LMAO! You guys didn't expect me to tell you right? It would ruin the ending!)**

"Yes I'm for real! God I need a phone! I need AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Inuyasha as he paced back and forth.

Everyone laughed at Inuyasha.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing Yash, Chill out knowing Sango she's already got something in that head of hers" said Miroku as he put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'll take that as a complement…" said Sango as she eyed her boyfriend.

"Hehehehehe"

"Well I do have something planned out. I'll just tell Kags that I'm planning to go to the beach ALONE with her tomorrow at 6 and then I'll ditch her leaving you to find her" said Sango to Inuyasha with excitement.

"Won't Kagome be pissed that you ditched her?" asked Shippo.

"Oh it'll be a price to pay," said Sango winking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed at that one.

"Alright now, I want Sango to get Kagome ready tomorrow, Shippo I want you and Miroku to help with the proposal scene, Kanna I need you to tell Kagura to get the music I told you about, and I can handle the rest." Said Inuyasha as he paced again.

"Inuyasha relax the worst she can say is no right?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha turned pale once he heard that and saw Sango, Kanna, and Shippo hit Miroku over the head.

"MIROKU!" screamed Sango.

"Inuyasha relax Kagome loves you, why would she not? She always wears that charm you gave her ever since you guys were little. You hold special memories that no one can share except for you and her. She loves you and I don't think "no" will be on her mind and coming out of her lips tomorrow night" said Kanna with a comforting smile.

"Yeah you guys have been through a lot and she always smiles when she hears your name," said Shippo with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled "Thanks guys"

"Don't mention it"

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

Kagome rubbed her head in frustration as Kagura speed through each section grabbing hold of every c-d she can imagine. She sat on one of the benches and smiled as she heard Kelly Clarkson come on the speakers and the song "because of you" started to pour out softly. 

Kagome then heard her ring tone vibrating from her purse. She got it out and smiled at the name on the little screen. It was Inuyasha, and there was a pop up picture of him and her. He had his arms around her from the back and looked down at her with a loving smile while she looked at the camera looking like an angel in his arms.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey to you too angel, what yah doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh no, nothing just watching Kagura run through each section of the music store like an energize bunny" said Kagome giggling into the phone.

"REALLY!" said Inuyasha excitingly remembering he needed Kagura to get the song he wanted.

"Yeah…why what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing ahh… just wanted a c-d… could you give Kagura the phone for a min. angel?"

"Why? can't I get it for you?"

"No, because… because it's a really hard c-d to find and Kagura knows how to find it fast since she already has it" he lied.

"…Okay?" said Kagome as she walked over to Kagura and gave her the phone.

Kagome walked back over to the bench and sat back down eyeing Kagura as she laughed and smiled sweetly into the phone. 'What the hell is going on?'

Kagura just nodded her head and turned off the phone.

Kagome sighed as she thought about her Mom. She sounded happy… really happy, why? Now Sango looks at her with a sparkle in her eyes each time Inuyasha would hug her sweetly or say I love you, and now Kagura acting weird?

Things were just really weird lately and she desperately needed to know why.

Kagura came up to her then, with her usual sweet smile and about 12 c-d's in her hands.

"Ready?" Kagome asked while she laughed at her friend who was having a hard time.

"Yeah…" said Kagura as Kagome grabbed the first six c-d's from her.

'Thank god I put it in the bottom' Kagura thought to herself.

"SO what did Inuyasha say?" asked Kagome.

"Oh nothing really just the c-d he wanted and that he wanted us to meet him in the others at the Pali waterfalls when we were done…" said Kagura as she put all the c-d's onto the counter to be paid.

"Oh…" said Kagome as she put the rest of the c-d's down as well.

" I heard it's really pretty this time of year…" Kagura said as she paid and gathered the bag in her hands.

"I'm sure it is" Kagome said sweetly as the two of them walked out of the store and towards the exit to go to change and then to meet Inuyasha and the others.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he thought. He was currently at the top of the waterfalls with his swim trunks on and sitting peacefully on one of the large rocks. The waterfall was comforting it soothed him. 

'Kagome' he thought as he put his hands over his face.

'I feel so nervous, I know Kagome loves me and I know I love her. What if something goes wrong? What if she's not ready? What if I embarrass her? Do I embarrass her?'

He thought about this and sighed after a while. 'I really love her… that I know, and as long as I know she loves me that's all I need to go through this torture.' He thought.

Inuyasha looked down towards where his friends were. Sango and Miroku were talking and laughing, while Shippo and Kanna were having a water fight. Then he saw her….

Kagome, Kagome wore a simple black two-piece swim suite with a white see through tie on skirt. Her hair whipped around her making her look like a goddess and her smiles just made his heart melt.

Kagome as if knowing where he would be looked up into the high mountains and saw him staring at her.

She smiled while she motioned him to come over to her.

Inuyasha smirked and got an idea in his head.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

"Kagome!" screamed Kanna. 

"Hey Kanna!" smiled Kagome sweetly.

"Kagome your looking lovely" said Miroku.

Kagome just rolled her eyes "Miroku"

"Kagome, Inuyasha said were not doing anything tomorrow you want to go to the beach?" asked Sango thinking now was a good time to bring up the subject.

"Sure, does Inuyasha know?" she asked as she sat on the grass.

"Yes but he's not going… just us…" Sango said with a smile.

Kagome laughed "Alright"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome looked up to the mountains and saw Inuyasha preparing to jump.

"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" screamed Kagome in horror.

"JUMPING STUPID WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

"YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" Kagome screamed.

"THEN LET ME HURT MYSELF!" screamed Inuyasha and then… he jumped.

Kagome's heart stopped as she saw her boyfriend fly toward s the bottom of the water. So she did the first thing she could think of…ran in.

Kagome swam as fast as her legs could carry her once Inuyasha hit the bottom.

She started to scream his name when she couldn't find him.

"INUYASHA"

"…"

"INUYASHA THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Kagome looked in back of her and started to cry.

Someone's head popped out of the water in back of her and smirked.

The rest of the gang tried to hold back their laughter so they wouldn't blow his cover.

Inuyasha smiled lovingly at Kagome's back that was crying thinking he drowned or died on the rocks from the waterfall.

"Angel" he said in a low voice.

Kagome stopped crying instantly and turned around slowly.

"Inu-YASHA!" screamed Kagome as she threw herself towards him.

He smiled down at her and hugged her.

"Sorry Angel thought it would be funny"

"BAKA! You thought it would be funny?" asked Kagome as she hugged him tight.

"Sorry… But why would you worry?" asked Inuyasha.

"Are you high?" Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes.

"No" he laughed.

"Then stop thinking that I don't love you and don't care!" she said as she hugged him again.

"Then I'll stop thinking…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him and smiled.

'She's so beautiful… and that smile…' he thought.

"Inuyasha" asked Kagome sweetly

"Hmmm"

Kagome giggled as she dunked his head in the water.

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME STUPID!" Kagome said playfully.

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha as she laughed at him over and over again.

'I know I love her and I know I want to be with her more than anything in the world…." Thought Inuyasha as he chased a laughing Kagome.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

**All right 1 more chap. To go! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it seems like only yesterday lol well Yes I would like everyone to know that the next chap. Is going to be loooooong yes long lol well until then I lub you all and thanks for the support lub Amanda!**

**Ps. I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**_Click the button or..._**

**_I won't update and I'll leave u hanging! j/m butI want a lot and I'll update faster!_**


End file.
